Namikaze Daily
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Chap 7 apdet! xD Kyuu kena masalah, membuat Itachi merajuk karena kejahilan Kyuu yang garing. Namikaze kedatangan tamu terhormat, dan sang tamu ingin mencari masalah dengan SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu.. But, Walau ada tamu yang tidak diundang, SasuNaru tatap aja santai pacaran di Istana.. Ciee Ciee !/ R&R...?/
1. Chapter 1

**Namikaze Daily**

**Hai… perkenalkan… aku adalah pendatang baru bernama Ryuuki Ukara. Ini adalah fic pertama Ryuu, mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai… hehe gomen, fic pertama Ryuu, udah langsung rate M, abis Ryuu fujoshi akut sich~ gak enak kalau yaoi tanpa rapean hahaha #di tabok readers… oke dah kita mulai yuk~ oh ya… Ryuu buat ficnya di dunia modern tapi sistem pemerintahannya kerajaan, and Ryuu pake jurus-jurus di Naruto seperti aslinya, ya walaupun juga ada yang Ryuu buat ndiri sih dan (Readers: woy anak baru! Cepat mulai ceritanya!) ah~ kayaknya udah gak sabaran~ oke, enjoyed~**

**Motto Ryuu: GAK ADA KYUUBI GAK RAME….!**

**Genre: humor, romance**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya nya Sasuke, dan siapa tuh Masashi Kishimoto? Ngaku-ngaku punya Naruto? #di bacok Kishi-sensei… kalo punya Ryuu tu Naruto ma cs-csnya udah Ryuu buat pada Yaoi, hahaha~ #ketawa gaje**

**Pair: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, NejiGaara, SasoDei, ShikaKiba and more again**

**Warning: yaoi, boyxboy, typo(s), OOC, OC, Lime, Lemon. gak suka gak usah baca~ #niru senpai-senpai di ffn…**

**Rate: T (berjalannya waktu baru ke M)**

**Summary: pangeran Namikaze bersaudara kabur dari istana Namigakure dan masuk ke asrama Konoha, dan mereka harus bertahan dengan temen sekamar mereka yang MESUM… dan ternyata semua yang mereka lakukan sesuai rencana permainan sang ibunda…**

Chapter 1: perkenalan~

%%%%NAMIKAZE DAILY%%%

Kerajaan Namigakure adalah kerajaan yang di pimpin oleh sang Raja Minato Namikaze beserta sang istri Kushina Namikaze atau yang sebelum menikah bermarga Uzumaki, mereka di karunia dua anak laki-laki yaitu pangeran sulung Kyuubi Namikaze, dan pangeran bungsu Naruto Namikaze. dan sepertinya hari ini sangat sibuk, terutama di istana Namigakure….

Drap… Drap… Drap…

"semuanya! Tutup pintu, jendela dan gerbang istana!" perintah seorang laki-laki berkuncir dengan bekas luka melintang secara vertikal di hidungnya, laki-laki ini bernama Iruka Umino, kepala pelayan istana Namigakure

"ha'I Iruka-sama" ucap orang-orang itu serentak.

"ha-ah~ apa sih mau kakak-adik itu!" gerutunya, ia pun berlari ke koridor-koridor di istana untuk mencari Namikaze bersaudara…

Di lantai 2 istana Namigakure….

"Rasengan!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 14 tahun pengeran bungsu Namikaze,, berambut kuning acak-acakan, berkulit tan, mempunyai 3 garis tipis di pipi kiri dan kanannya, bermata biru saphiere menyaingi indahnya langit cerah, dan manis seperti anak perempuan (?), menghancur kan dinding istana….

"kerja bagus Naru-chan" puji seorang anak laki-laki berumur 17 tahun pangeran sulung Namikaze. Berambut orange ke merah-merahan, rambutnya juga acak-acakan sama seperti sang adik hanya saja rambut depannya sedikit lebih panjang, berkulit putih persolen, mata berwarna merah, dan sangat tampan seperti sang ayah Raja Minato Namikaze. Setelah dinding itu hancur ia pun menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah lalu ia pun membuat segel pemanggil…

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" teriaknya, dan keluarlah seekor katak besar berwarna orange.

"yo, Kyuubi, Naruto ada apa?" tanya sang katak bernama Gamakichi tersebut menyapa Namikaze bersaudara.

"Gamakichi, tolong bawa kami ke hutan, helikopternya sebentar lagi datang" pinta, err lebih tepatnya perintah Kyuubi pada katak tersebut.

"jadi kaburnya?" sindir katak tersebut

"urusaii! Cepat sebelum si Kushina datang!"

"sudah ku bilang berapa kali pada mu Kyuubi Namikaze? Panggil aku kaa-san!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang, bermata biru, bernama Kushina Namikaze dari belakang Namikaze bersaudara. Dengan rasa takut luar biasa Namikaze bersaudara pun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sang ibunda sedang bersiap-siap akan memberi hadiah pada mereka. Mereka pun menatap _horor_ pada sang ibu… dan…

Duaakk…

Hadiah 'manis' sang ibu pun mendarat di kepala meraka…

"ittaii kaa-san" rengek Naruto meratapi benjolan yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"kau…!" tunjuk Kyuubi secara tak sopan pada sang ibu.

"apa?" tantang sang ibu dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"sakit,," lanjut Kyuubi gagal untuk mengoceh pada sang ibu.

"kenapa kalian membuat istana berantakan seperti ini?" tanya sang ibu

"jika kami memberi tau kaa-san, kaa-san pasti menolaknya" rengek Naruto masih memegangi 'hadiah' dari sang ibu

"memang kalian mau apa?" tanya sang ibu dengan senyum manisnya.

"sekolah di asrama Konoha" sambung Kyuubi.

"oh… kenapa tak bilang? Kalau begitu sana pergi…"

"eh? Kaa-san tak marah?" ucap Naruto riang.

"tidak, jika kalian tahan dan bahagia mau sekolah di sana silahkan, lagi pula kalian memang harus sudah belajar mandiri"

"aku curiga pada mu Kushina" sergah Kyuubi.

Duaakk…

"kaa-san, sudah berapa kali ku katakan Kyuubi Namikaze, panggil aku KAA-SAN"

"ittaii kaa-san" rengek Kyuubi mendapati dua benjolan di kepalanya.

"bagus… anak pintar… hmp, tadi kaa-san dengar kalian naiik heli? Heli siapa?"

"heli tou-san"

"eh? Kok bisa?"

"aku mengancam pilotnya dengan Rasengan"

Duuaakk…

Satu benjolan lagi di kepala Kyuubi bertambah…

"hiks… ittai" Kyuubi meratapi nasibnya…

"sudah kaa-san bilang, jangan gunakan jurus-jurus kalian pada orang awam…"

"gomen ne, kaa-san"

"NA-NANI?" teriak Naruto dan Kushina tak percaya dengan apa yang beru mereka dengar… 'SEORANG KYUUBI NAMIKAZE MEMINTA MAAF?' teriak ibu dan anak itu dalam hati

"apa sih? Aku kan hanya minta maaf"

"Kyuubi, apa kaa-san terlalu keras memukul mu?" Kushina khawatir.

"iya sih"

"gomen ne… karna kaa-san kau menjadi aneh begini"

"hah?" Kyuubi cengok

"oh Dewa Jashin siapa pun engkau tolong lah Kyuu-nii agar tak jadi seperti ini, aku belum mau mengahadapi kiamat" pinta Naruto sambil doa-doa gaje.

"kalian ini kenapa sih?" otak Kyuubi konslet gara-gara liat Naruto doa-doa gaje dengan nyebut nama Dewa Jashin yang ntah dari mana datangnya, sedangkan Kushina menangis gaje menyesali karna telah menjitak anak sulungnya dengan keras.

Lalu…

"KYUUBI…! NARUTO…! APA YANG KALIAN PERBUAT DENGAN ISTANA KU…!" teriak sang Raja Minato yang baru saja pulang dari Kirigakure.

"TOU-SAN" teriak Naruto dan Kyuubi histeris, mereka pun langsung berlari dan menyambar tas yang mereka telah siap kan, baju kerajaan yang terdiri dari jas berwarna hitam mereka pun, mereka lepas, kini mereka memakai kaos berwarna hitam bertulis kan N di punggung mereka yang sudah mereka pakai sebelum membuat kekacauan di istana.

"kami berangkat dulu kaa-san!" teriak Naruto sembari melompat ke kepala Gamakichi

"ayo pergi, Gamakichi!" perintah Kyuubi

"ok" jawab Gamakichi. Mereka pun pergi ke dalam hutan untuk menghampiri heli yang sudah mereka tunggu.

"sayang? Di mana mereka berdua?" tanya Minato berjalan kearah Kushina.

Twitch…

Kedutan muncul di kepala Minato, saat melihat dinding istana di lantai 2 hancur

"rencana berhasil, paduka Raja" ucap Kushina dengan seringai di wajahnya, dan membuat Minato merinding disko… Kushina pun mengambil hp mewah (Ryuu gak tau tipe-tipe hp di dunia ni. Jadi Ryuu buat mewah aja) yang berada di kantong dressnya, ian pun menekan nomor pada hp itu dan menelponnya.

"_halo ada apa Kushi-chan?"_ jawab seorang perempuan di sana

"Miko-chan, rencana kita berhasil, kini uke-uke manis sedang menuju ke seme-semenya" seringai Kushina melebar, dan membuat Minato mundur selangkah…

"_bagus deh kalau gitu… hahaha" _Mikoto Uchiha tertawa gaje

"hahahahaha…." Kushina tertawa gaje dan di kepalanya keluar 2 tanduk berwarna merah, melihat sang istri tertawa gaje, Minato pun lari meninggalkan sang istri sendirian di lantai 2.

~Skip Time~

Kyuubi dan Naruto sudah sampai di asrama Konoha, mereka kagum dengan asrama ini karna luas dan mewah (bayangin aja sekolah di Ao no Exorcist, gak tau? Kasihan! #plak). Asrama Konoha adalah asrama orang-orang bangsawan, di sini banyak pengeran-pangeran atau putri-putri dari kerajaan besar, sampai kecil bersekolah di sini, dan semua murid di sini mempunyai kekuatan masing-masing yang telah diturunkan dari keluarga kerajaan masing-masing, dan mempunyai jurus-jurus kebanggaan mereka sendiri. Kini Kyuubi dan Naruto telah berada di ruang Kepala Sekolah…

"Kyuubi Namikaze, dan Naruto Namikaze" ucap kepala sekolah tersebut saat membaca biodata mereka.

"hehe, baa-chan apa kabar?" Naruto berbasa-basi pada sang kepala sekolah

Bruuuaaakk…

Meja kepala sekolah terbelah dua, karna pukulan 'pelannya' ke meja

"kalian kan sudah ku bilang, kalian tak boleh sekolah di sini jika orang tua kalian tidak memperbolehkan" kepala sekolah bernama Tsunade ini pun mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Kushina sudah memperbolehkan" ucap Kyuubi santai lalu…

Kring… Kring…

Telpon kepala sekolah berbunyi, Tsunade pun menganngkatnya, lalu memberikan pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun menerima gagang telpon itu…

"halo?" ucap Kyuubi malas

"_sudah ku bilang panggil aku kaa-san Kyuubi Namikaze!" _teriak Kushina dari telpon, refleks Kyuubi pun menjauhkan gagang telpon dari telinganya, lalu secara tidak sopannya ia menutup telponnya dengan sang ibu.

"bagaimana kaa-san bisa tau kalau aku memanggilnya dengan nama?" gumam Kyuubi

"ada apa Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"ada monster mengamuk" jawab Kyuubi malas, Naruto pun ber'oh' ria.

"baiklah, jika Kushina sudah memperboleh kan kalian" ucap Tsunade, seraya duduk ke kursinya.

"ya ya…" Kyuubi malas menanggapi, lalu duduk di sofa tamu kepala sekolah, pada hal belum di persilahkan, Naruto pun mengikuti sang kakak duduk. Dan lagi-lagi Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Shizune!" panggil Tsunade pada asisten pribadinya

"ya Tsunade-sama?" tannya Shizune sopan.

"panggil Uchiha bersaudara, teman sekamar mereka, suruh datang ke sini"

"baik Tsunade-sama" Shizune pun menelpon Uchiha bersaudara itu.

Tak berapa lama Uchiha bersaudara pun datang.

"ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggil kami?" tanya Uchiha sulung Itachi Uchiha dengan sopan saat masuke ke ruangan kepala sekolah. laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dan berkuncir,dengan tanda lahir mirip keriput, di dekat hidungnya, berkulit putih persolen dan berusia 18 tahun ini pun berdiri di depan meja kepala sekolah yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Di belakangnya Uchiha bungsu Sasuke Uchiha dengan rambut bergaya pantat ayam/bebek atau lebih baik kita sebut raven berwarna hitam kebiruan, dengan wajah stoic dan berkulit putih persolen yang berusia 15 tahun ini pun membungkuk hormat.

"hey kalian bocah Namikaze, perkenalkan diri kalian" perintah Tsunade

"Naruto Namikaze desu, yoroshiku" ucap Naruto riang dengan cengir kudanya.

"manis" gumam Sasuke pelan dan sampai tak terdengar saat melihat Naruto nyengir.

"Kyuuuuuuuubbiiii Naaammiikkkaaaazzzeee" ucap Kyuubi malas di sertai slow motion

"menarik" gumam Itachi dan sangat hampir tak terdengar

"Uchiha bersaudara mereka adalah teman sekamar kalian, yang kuning pirang itu dengan mu Sasuke Uchiha, dan yang orange itu dengan mu Itachi Uchiha"

"hn" saut Uchiha bersaudara

"jaaadddiiii namaaa kaaalliiaaannn siaaappaaa?" Kyuubi masih dengan slow motionnya

"Kyuu-nii,? Oh Jashin-sama kenapa kau buat si moster ini autis" gerutu Naruto dan akhirnya mendapat jitakan dari sang kakak.

"aku Itachi Uchiha dan di belakangku adalah Sasuke Uchiha"

"oh"

Twitch…

Satu kedutan muncul di kepala Itachi…

"Uchiha ini adalah penerus kerajaan Uchihagakure jadi mereka adalah pangeran sama seperti kalian" jelas Tsunade.

"kasihan, belum menjadi Raja saja yang sulung sudah keriputan" ejek Kyuubi…

Twitch… Twitch…

2 kedutan bertambah pada Itachi…

"hmmpfff" Sasuke menahan ketawa mendengar sang kakak di ejek.

"ah, maaf… kau yang berambut pantat ayam siapa nama mu tadi? Aku lupa" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman manis dan tampang polosnya.

TWITCH…

Satu kedutan besar muncul di kepala Sasuke…

"nama ku SASUKE UCHIHA, " jelas Sasuke tak terima rambut kebanggaannya di hina.

"TEME! Nama ku Naruto Namiikaze, aku kan tanya baik-baik…"

"cih,"

"jadi sekarang kalian boleh keluar dari kantor ku…" perintah, atau lebih tepatnya mengusir.

"baiklah, hey kau keriput, di mana kamarnya?" tunjuk Kyuubi dengan tidak sopan dan dengan nada memerintah.

"ikutin aku Kyuu-chan" goda Kyuubi dengan kedutan besar di kepalanya.

"cih, keriput"

Mereka pun pergi ke kamar masing-masing… sepanjang jalan Uchiha bersaudara mencoba bersabar dengan si Namikaze bersaudara ini, karna yang bungsu berisik nanya ini itu pada sang kakak, dan yang sulung asik menjawab dan marah-marah pada sang adik. Akhirnya setelah berapa lama diam, Uchiha sulung pun angkat bicara…

"ah, Naru-chan apa aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Itachi

"boleh, ada apa Itachi-nii?" jawab Naruto.

"kau laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Itachi dengan tampang tanpa dosa, dan berhasil membuat Kyuubi tersedak dan yang lain _sweet drop_.

Naruto pun diam tanpa kata, dan menunduk. Melihat sang adik sudah seperti itu Kyuubi pun langsung panik membujuk sang adik.

"haha… Naru-chan kau jangan dengarkan si keriput itu ya? Jangan marah ya? Ya? Ya?" bujuk Kyuubi dengan ketawa maksa.

"eh, aku kan cuma nanya, kok marah?" goda Itachi dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Kini tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura hitam, dan Kyuubi pun nelen ludah 'gua belum mau mati!' teriaknya dalam hati. Kyuubi pun mundur berapa langkah lalu menarik Uchiha bersaudara menjauh dari sana…

"ODAMA RASENGAN…!" teriak Naruto di sertai hancurnya sebagian asrama.

Duaaarrr…

Lalu terdengar lah teriakan merdu dari sang kepala sekolah.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE….!"

Ck… ck… ck… hari pertama di asrama aja sudah hancur sebagian.

Malam pun menjelang. Seluruh siswa-siswi asrama Konoha sekarang berkumpul di kantin (bayangin kantin di Harry Potter). Namikaze bersaudara bersama Uchiha bersaudara kini sedang berjalan menuju kantin, ada sedikit aura tak enak di antara orang-orang ini, aura seram ini muncul dari si rambut pirang Naruto, yang masih kesal sama si sulung Uchiha. Tak mau mendengar nyanyian merdu dari sang kepala sekolah yang juga mendapat gelar baa-chan dari si Namikaze ini, Kyuubi pun terus menerus, membujuk si adik agar tak mengamuk lagi… saat memasuki kantin, aura seram dari Naruto pun menghilang mendadak saat melihat, seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah, dengan tato kanji 'ai' di keningnya…

"Gaara…!" teriak Naruto saat melihat sang sepupu tersayang sedang bercengkrama dengan laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang mirip bintang iklan shampoo.

"Naruto!" histeris Gaara, saat melihat sang sepupu tersayang ada di depannya, dengan sekuat tenaga Gaara pun menghambur ke arah Naruto dan langsung memeluknya… melihat si berisik di peluk oleh salah satu saingan berat nya, Sasuke ntah mengapa sedikit tak suka, melihat adegan yang sedang live di depannya.

"ehem" laki-laki berambut coklat berdehem.

Gaara pun melepas pelukan nya pada Naruto saat merasa ada aura gelap di sampingnya, dan deheman dari belakangnya.

"Sabaku no Gaara" gumam Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi Namikaze" balas Gaara.

Kyuubi pun memberi death glare pada sang sepupu dan di balas death galre kembali oleh Gaara. Death glare pun makin mencekam dan membuat suasana kantin lebih menyeramkan.

"kau, masih hutang satu pohon apel pada ku Sabaku no Gaara" ucap Kyuubi dan membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya _sweet drop _kecuali Naruto yang tau permasalahannya.

"cih, masih dendam rupanya…" Gaara pun, merogoh kanton celana jeans hitamnya, ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. Kyuubi yang melihat merubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih SEDIKIT CERIA. Lalu Gaara pun membuka gulungan tersebut, dan…

Pooff…

Asap putih pun mengelilingi mereka… setelah asap putih itu menghilang raut wajah Kyuubi menjadi sangat cerah.

"APEL…!" teriak Kyuubi saat melihat 3 keranjang apel di depannya, semua orang yang melihat pun makin _sweet drop._

'ku kira mereka akan bertarung' inner Sasuke kecewa

"oh ya Naruto, Kyuubi perkenalkan ini Neji Hyuuga" Gaara memperkenalkan laki-laki berambut coklat panjang, bermata lavender.

"ah~ itu yang kau bilang ya Gaara? Wah~ senang ya kalau sudah punya keka-hmpff?" Naruto di bekap oleh Gaara.

"sudah ku bilang, ini rahasia Naru-chan" bisik Gaara serta memberi glare ke Naruto. Naruto ;pun cuma bisa mengangguk.

"sudah lah Gaara kau jangan rahasiakan, lagi pula semua sepupu kita sudah tau" ucap Kyuubi santai sambil memakan apel dari Gaara.

"APA?" teriak Gaara mengetahui rahasia yang telah di pendamnya terbongkar. Uchiha yang melihat reunian keluarga ini hanya menonton malas saja.

"jangan salah kan aku Gaara, salahkan Kyuu-nii, dia yang menyebarkan surat mu ke yang lain" jawab Naruto santai.

"ha-ah" Gaara pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Narutooo!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut kuning panjang yang setengah di kuncir.

"Dei-nii…!" teriak Naruto dan langsung menghambur ke arah sepupunya tersebut.

"cih… yang lain lagi" gumam Sasuke kesal.

"yo Kyuubi…!" sapa seorang laki-laki barambut coklat.

"oi… Kankuro…!" sapa Kyuubi balik dan menghampiri Kankuro.

"gyaaa…! Naru-chan!" teriak 2 orang gadis, yang satu berambut biru tua pendek dan yang satu berambut pirang berkuncir empat dan langsung berhambur ke Naruto. Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Deidara.

"Konan-neechan, Temari-neechan!" teriak Naruto dan menerima pelukan dari sang sepupu yang lain.

"la…gi?" gumam Sasuke lirih melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi mejadi sasaran pelukan. Melihat sang adik sedikit cemburu Itachi pun menyeringai ingin memanasi sang adik tapi rencananya gagal saat melihat Kyuubi di hampiri 2 laki-laki yang ia kenal.

"oi Kyuubi…!" teriak laki-laki berambut merah pendek menghampiri Kyuubi di ikuti oleh laki-laki berambut orange, yang memakai tindikan.

"Nagato? Yahiko?" teriak Kyuubi lalu memeluk sepupu yang paling ia sayang dari yang lain. Laki-laki berambut orange yang bernama Yahiko pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut Kyuubi.

"ah… kau sudah tinggi rupanya" ejek Yahiko

"haha… emang Yahiko saja yang bisa tinggi?" balas Kyuubi.

Melihat Kyuubi yang akrab kepada saingan berat Itachi, membuat sang Uchiha sulung sedikit kesal. Sasuke yang melihat sang kakak merubah ekspresinya membuat seringai Sasuke mengembang.

"cemburu ehm?" sindir Sasuke

"urusaii" jawab Itachi dingin.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan acara reuni keluarga nya dengan seksama Nagato pun menegur si Uchiha bersaudara.

"maaf kalian siapa?" tanya Nagato yang tak kenal pada Uchiha bersaudara. Karena ia adalah orang yang paling malas mengingat orang yang tidak penting, walau pun si Uchiha bersaudara ini sangat terkenal di asrama.

"Naga-nii tak mengenal mereka? Padahal kan Naga-nii sekolah di sini sejak lama?" tanya Naruto heran.

"ya begitulah, aku terlalu malas mengingat orang yang tidak penting" jawab Nagato

"mereka Uchiha bersaudara, Nagato" jelas Yahiko

"Uchiha?" tanyanya heran.

"ha-ah, Nagato-niisan, Itachi Uchiha kan pernah menjadi lawan mu saat pengambilan nilai tahun pertama kemarin" jelas Gaara

"ehm? Tetap saja aku tak ingat"

"ha-ah, kau ini Nagato, Itachi Uchiha, yang kau jahili dengan memotong rambutnya saat mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei saat smp" jelas Yahiko lebih detail dan…

Twitch…

Satu kedutan muncul di kepala Itachi saat mengingat kejadian tersebut, yang ia harus merelakan rambutnya menjadi pendek.

"ah~ ya, aku ingat yang pernah juga aku jahili saat di kamar mandi asrama juga…! Yang aku menyuruh Deidara menyemar menjadi wanita. Dan berhasil membuat nya mimisan hebat… hahaha" Nagato ketawa terbahak-bahak…

Twitch…. Twitch… Twitch…. Twitch….

Entah ada berapa kedutan di kepala Itachi sekarang saat mengingat kejadian yang lebih memalukan itu.

"ah… yang rambut seperti ayam itu juga pernah kan Gaara kau jahili?" tanya Temari sang kakak.

Twitch…

Sasuke yang mengingatnya menjadi kesal… tapi tidak dengan Gaara, karna Gaara sedikit lupa…

"yang mana? Aku lupa, terlalu banyak aku jahili di asrama ini nee-chan" jelas Gaara, dengan tampang stoic miliknya.

"kau menukar shampoonya dengan lem saat sesudah mengambil nilai renang Gaara" jelas Neji sang kekasih.

"oh" Gaara pun menyeringai ke arah Sasuke. 'dia akan ku buat menderita, karna raja jahil sudah berada di sini' inner Gaara.

"ah… kalian kenapa saling kenal?" tanya Itachi dengan sedikit kesal, melihat Kyuubi sangat akrab dengan Nagato.

"kami ini keluarga" jelas Nagato.

Itachi pun menunjukkan ekspresi tak mengertinya. Yahiko pun angkat bicara dan menjelaskannya.

"kami ini keluarga. Yah lebih tepatnya sepupu dekat. Makanya marga kami ada yang sama dan ada yang tidak" jelas Yahiko

"marga sama?"

"ya, aku, Kyuubi dan Naruto bermarga sama yaitu Namikaze. Ayah ku Yakato Namikaze (oc) adalah kakak dari Raja Minato Namikaze, dan Rika Namikaze, ayah ku menolak menjadi raja dan meyerahkannya ke sang adik karna ia tau bahwa sang adik lebih tepat memegang kerajaan. Lalu Nagato mempunyai marga yang sama dengan Ratu Kushina, dan Deidara, karna ayah Nagato, Nagamaru Uzumaki (oc) adalah kakak dari Kushina Uzumaki, Kanburo Uzumaki (oc), dan Haruka Uzumaki (oc) ayah Nagato adalah raja di Uzugakure. Lalu Deidara bermarga Uzumaki sama dengan Nagato karna sang ayah Kanburo Uzumaki adalah adik dari Kushina Uzumaki, Nagamaru Uzumaki dan kakak dari Haruka Uzumaki. Ayah Deidara menikah dengan adik dari Yakato Namikaze dan Minato Namikaze, yaitu Rika Namikaze (oc) dan membuat kerajaan sendiri dengan nama Iwagakure. Dan satu lagi makanya Deidara berambut pirang karna dari turunan sang ibu sedangkan ayahnya sang Uzumaki semua berambut merah. Lalu Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara bermarga Sabaku, tetapi mereka juga sepupu kami karna sang ibu Haruka Uzumaki menikah dengan Raja Sunagakure yaitu Raja Sabaku. Makanya Gaara berambut merah karna keturunan sang ibu Uzumaki" jelas Yahiko panjang lebar.

"hn" dan di balas singkat oleh Itachi.

Siiiing~

Semua terdiam mendengar sambutan Itachi…

Twitch… Twitch…

"Uchiha sialam…! Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar sedangkan kau hanya membalas 'hn'..?" Yahiko meledak, emosinya tak tertahan lagi ia ingin memukul Itachi, tapi segera di tahan oleh sang tunangan Konan.

"sabar lah Yahiko" bujuk Konan.

"lalu kenapa Konan di bilang keluarga oleh kalian?" tanya Sasuke

"Konan adalah tunangan Yahiko, dan mereka akan menikah setelah lulus asrama, jadi otomatis Konan menjadi bagian keluarga kami" jelas Nagato

"hn" di balas Sasuke.

Twitch… Twitch… Twitch…

"Uchiha sialan!" teriak Nagato ia pun ingin membentuk jurus Chibaku tensei tapi gagal karna…

"Namikaze! Uzumaki! Sabaku! Uchiha!" teriak Tsunade. Dan membuat yang di panggil membatu semuanya.

"hehe… baa-chan" cengir Naruto.

"kalian cepat ambil tempat dan cepat makan! Dan kau Nagato Uzumaki jangan coba-coba memakai Chibaku tensei! Cukup Naruto memakai odama rasengan dan membuat sebagian asrama hancur!" bentak Tsunade

"ha'I" ucap mereka dan cepat mengambil tempat, kebetulan satu meja panjang kosong dan mereka pun cepat mengambil tempat. Itachi di sebelah Sasuke dan berhadapan dengan Kyuubi dan Naruto, Gaara, Neji, dan Deidara duduk bersebelahan setelah Sasuke. Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Kankuro dan Temari pun duduk setelah Naruto.

Tes… Tes…

Tsunade mengetes mic yang akan dia pakai…

"semuanya dengarkan asrama Konoha ke datangan murid baru… Kyuubi, Naruro ayo ke sini" panggil Tsunade pada Namikaze bersaudara. Yang di panggil pun ke atas panggung tempat para guru asrama makan bersama. Namikaze bersaudara pun menjadi pusat perhatian sementara.

"perkenalkan diri kalian" perintah Tsunade

"aku Kyuubi Namikaze yoroshiku…" Kyuubi memperkenalkan diri di depan mic dengan tampang malasnya

"aku Naruto Namikaze yoroshiku" Naruto memperkenalkan diri di depan mic setelah Kyuubi mundur, ia pun tersenyum pada semua orang. Ntah mengapa semua orang langsung memencet hidungnya, bahkan ada yang pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung.

"baiklah… ada pertanyaan?" lanjut Tsunade kepada siswanya.

Salah satu siswa pun mengangkat tangan.

"baiklah Danzou no Sai"

Laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dan bermata onyx pun berdiri dia tersenyum ke arah Naruto…

"aku Sai. Naruto Namikaze mau kah kau menjadi uke ku?" tanya nya dengan tampang tanpa dosa..

WTF….?

Semua orang memandang Sai sengit… dan…

Nagato mengaktifkan rinnegan dan berdiri bersiap membuat chibaku tensei. Yahiko bersiap menggunakan shinra tensei. Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan Sharingan dan bersiap membuat amatersu. Gaara sudah mempersiapkan suna shuriken. Itachi sudah mengaktifkan sharingan dan akan membuat susano'o. Temari sudah mengeluarkan kipas raksasa nya. Kankuro sudah mengeluarkan boneka nya. Deidara sudah mempersiapkan c4 nya dan…

Srek… Brak…

Kyuubi mengeluarkan gulungan, dan membukanya keluarlah sebuah basoka.

"katakan sekali lagi" ucap Kyuubi dengan dingin dan mengangkat basokanya ke arah Sai.

"mau kah kau jadi…" belum lagi selesai bicara. Sai telah di bekap oleh salah satu siswa berambut pirang di sampingnya.

Semua orang yang telah bersiap menyerang Sai gagal…

"gomen… gomen…" perempuan berambut pirang itu meminta maaf.

"Kyuu-nii, uke itu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polosnya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan dengan satu kedipan… dan…

Croot…

Kantin menjadi lautan darah, karna semua orang yang melihat tampang imut Naruto pada mimisan semua, tak terkecuali sepupu Naruto dan Uchiha bersaudara. Sedangkan Kyuubi memencet hidungnya agar tak mimisan.

"eh? Kalian semua kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"kau… DASAR BODOH! JANGAN MEMAKAI TAMPANG BODOH MU ITU NARUTO! DASAR MANUSIA TAK JELAS GENDER!" teriak Kyuubi emosi dengan wajah memerah karna yang boleh melihat tampang imut sang adik hanya dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya.

"…" Naruto terdiam dan menunduk. Kyuubi pun salah tingkah.

"e-eh… Naruto… aku minta maaf, ya? Ya? Jangan marah ya?" panik Kyuubi.

Melihat Kyuubi panik dan Naruto seperti itu membuat sepupu Naruto lebih panik.

"SEMUANYA! KELUAR DARI SINI JIKA KALIAN INGIN MELIHAT MATAHARI TERBIT BESOK!" teriak Nagato saraya berlari. Dan di ikuti oleh sepupu, Uchiha, guru-guru dan siswa lainnya.

"NAGATO! YAHIKO! JANGAN LARI! BANTU AKU KEPARAT!" teriak Kyuubi sudah di sertai keringat dingin.

"aku ini laki-laki…" gumam Naruto masih menunduk.

"e-eh iya, Naru-chan laki-laki kok sama seperti Kyuu-nii… walaupun kita bergen spesial kita laki-laki kok… hehehe" Kyuubi tertawa garing

"aku ini laki-laki" Naruto maju selangkah, Kyuubi mundur selangkah dan berlari…

"NARUTO! MAAFKAN AKU…!" teriak Kyuubi sambil berlari menjauh dari Naruto.

"RASENGAN SHURIKEN!" teriak Naruto terus melempar rasengan shuriken dan membuat kantin hancur berantakan.

Ck… ck…

Belum mulai sekolah Naruto sudah membuat separuh asrama hancur… kasihan Kushina harus rela uang belanjanya di pakai untuk ganti rugi asrama.

**TBC**

**(TuBerColis) eh salah To Be Continiued… hehe…**

**Don't Forget, Review~ flame juga boleh namanya juga anak baru… :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai… Ryuu balik lagi nih… sory Ryuu updatenya lama, karna flashdisk Ryuu tempat nyimpan fic-fic Ryuu minta di format, dengan terpaksa Ryuu format, padahal banyak fic-fic yang mau Ryuu update nanti setelah Namikaze Daily… Hiks… jadinya Ryuu buat lagi deh… dan maaf Ryuu curhat tentang ini huuweee….**

**Thanks banget yang udah baca karya gaje Ryuu, sama yang review… Ryuu balas reviewnya di chapter depan aja ya? Gak apa kan? =3**

**Oke, kita mulai aja ceritanya….**

**Camera Rolling…. And Action….! **

Namikaze daily

**Disclaimer: orang yang paling Ryuu hormati, dan berharap ama ni orang untuk membuat ending Naruto menjadi Yaoi… hoho**

**MASAHI KISHIMOTO**

**Motto Ryuu: GAK ADA KYUUBI GAK RAME…!**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Pair: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu. NejiGaara, SasoDei, ShikaKiba and more again…**

**Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, typo(s), OOC, OC, Lime, Lemon, GaJe**

**Rate: T(berjalannya waktu baru ke M)**

**Summary: Uchiha bersaudara sangat gembira di hari pertama sekamar sama Namikaze bersaudara… kenapa? Baca aja...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O**

**K**

**E**

**?**

Chapter 2: ~PDKT~ GAGAL~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Setelah menghancurkan kantin, Naruto pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan lesu, karna chakra nya menipis saat membuat resengan shuriken tadi… saat sampai di depan kamarnya, Naruto pun mencoba membuka pintu, tapi terkunci…

"Sasuke belum pulang ke kamar ya? Hoaaaammm" gumamnya. Ia pun merape- eh salah merogoh kantongnya mencari kunci, setelah dapat dia pun membuka pintu dengan kunci itu, lalu menutupnya lagi, langsung saja Naruto menghambur ke ranjang ukuran queen size nya, tanpa menukar baju atau membuka sepatu nya…

Ke mana kah Sasuke pergi?

Kita lihat kehalaman barat asrama, di bawah pohon beringin itu, terdapat dua sosok, yang satu keriput, yang satu lagi punya rambut pantat ayam… mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu…

"Jadi gi mana ni baka aniki?" tanya si pantat ayam, Sasuke.

"Kau incar adiknya, aku incar kakanya… gi mana?" ujar si keriput, Itachi.

"Itu juga aku sudah tau baka aniki"

"Cih… ya sudah, kita pendekatan seperti biasa… gi mana? Ada kesempatan kita rape mereka"

"Ha-ah… aniki enak mau ngerape Kyuubi, palingan di kepala mu bersarang satu peluru darinya… aku? Belum di rape sudah di rasengan duluan"

"Jadi? Kita pdkt nya gi mana?"

"Kalau menurut ku, buat mereka bertekuk lutut sama kita dulu, lagi pula tak ada satu pun yang bisa menolak pesona Uchiha… gi mana?"

"Setuju... hohoho"

"Oke, hohoho"

Setelah selesai tertawa setan si Uchiha pun cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing, karna takut di razia ama sensei banci yang tiap hari bawa-bawa ular…

**~Nyannn =3 . . . ~**

Pagi pun tiba, suara burung-burung bernyanyi dan mulai membuat satu persatu penghuni asrama bangun dari dunia mimpinya, apa lagi setelah mendengar suara merdu dari speaker yang terpasang di setiap kamar siswa-siswi…

"_Yo semua penghuni asrama ayo bangun dan kobarkan semangat muda kita…!" _teriak seorang guru aneh dari sepeaker tersebut…

Karna sangat terganggu dengan suara tersebut, si Uchiha bungsu, Sasuke pun terbangun… ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menyesuai kan sinar yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia pun duduk sambil menguap, lalu melirik ke kanan nya, sebuah ranjang yang di tiduri oleh seorang malaikat. Sasuke pun mendekati malaikat itu, wajahnya sangat tenang saat tidur, dan malah bertambah imut menurut Sasuke. Sasuke pun membangunkan malaikat itu…

"Oi dobe bangun, kita akan pergi sarapan bersama" ucapnya sambil menepuk pipi chubby berwarna tan itu.

"Ngghh, nanti saja kaa-san 5 menit lagi" gumamnya, ia pun berbalik dan membelakangi Sasuke.

"Oi dobe bangun! Atau aku akan menyiram mu!" teriak Sasuke sambil terus menggoncang-goncang tubuh Naruto.

"Ngghh, cium Naru dulu kaa-san, baru Naru bangun… ngghh" gumamnya, ia tak sadar jika dia tak berada di istana, kebiasaannya di banguni oleh sang ibunda dengan sebuah kecupan di pipinya tak bisa lepas…

Blush…

Wajah Sasuke memerah saat mendengar Naruto minta di cium. Seringai Sasuke pun muncul, ia memandang wajah Naruto, dari pipi sampai bibir. Pipi atau bibir? Pipi aja lah…

Sasuke pun mendekati wajah Naruto dan mengecup pipi nya, stelah itu dia langsung pergi kamar mandi dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Naruto pun langsung terbangun sesudah di cium oleh Sasuke.

"Eh..? aku kan di asrama? Jadi siapa yang mencium ku? Tak mungkin kaa-san?" gumamnya sambil menyentuh pipi kiri nya.

%%%%%%%%%

Kita pergi ke kamar Itachi dan Kyuubi…

Itachi baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai boxer, ia sudah bangun sebelum suara megerikan itu menggema di asrama. Dia melirik Kyuubi yang masih tertidur, Itachi pun mendekati Kyuubi, ia sedikit menunduk untuk memanatap wajah Kyuubi lebih dekat.

"Ternyata kau manis juga jika di lihat sedekat ini Kyuu" gumam Itachi.

Itachi pun menepuk kedua pipi Kyuubi.

"Kyuu bangun, kita akan pergi ke kantin bersama… oi bangun" panggilnya sambil terus menepuk pelan pipi Kyuubi.

"Ngghh, kaa-san, kau lupa cara membangunkan ku ya?" gumam Kyuubi.

"Memang bangunkan mu bagaimana?" tanya Itachi, seolah-olah dia adalah Kushina.

"Cium aku"

Blusshh…

Wajah Itachi memerah, lalu terganti dengan seringai yang muncul di wajahnya, ia pun mendekat wajah nya ke wajah Kyuubi berniat mencium pipi Kyuubi, tapi... betapa beruntungnya si Itachi saat sedikit lagi bibirnya menyentuh pipi Kyuubi. Kyuubi malah bergerak lalu terjadi lah…

Chu~~

Kyuubi menyentuh bibir Itachi dengan bibirnya. Itachi pun hanya terdiam membiar kan rezeki paginya ini. Ntah apa yang di mimpikan Kyuubi, ia malah mengecup bibir Itachi, Itachi pun membalas kecupan Kyuubi. Begitu juga dengan Kyuubi terus menerus membalas kecupan Itachi, lalu Kyuubi pun membuka matanya, menampakan iris merah itu, Itachi pun menatap iris merah itu dengan onyxnya…

Tatap…

Tatap…

Kedip…

Kedip…

**Loading Brain Kyuubi…**

**3 detik… 7%**

**16 detik… 14%**

**34 detik… 29%**

**40 detik… 36%**

**45 detik… 50%**

**50 detik… 65%**

**53 detik… 75%**

**56 detik… 86%**

**60 detik… 99%**

"Uwwaaaaaaaaa!" Kyuubi berteriak histeris sambil menendang Itachi.

"Aw… kau gila Kyuu!" protes Itachi yang mendapat tendangan maut di perutnya.

"Kau yang gila keriput! Kau kenapa mencium ku!" tunjuk Kyuubi dengan tatapan horor pada Itachi.

"Kau yang mencium ku! Aku hanya menepuk pipi mu untuk membangukan mu, tau-tau saja kau mencium ku!" balas Itachi. dengan berbohong tentunya.

"Benarkah?" tampang bego Kyuubi muncul.

"Tentu! Sekarang cepat mandi kita akan pergi ke kantin bersama" ucap Itachi langsung membalikkan badan, tak mau berdebat lebih jauh lagi dengan Kyuubi.

"Kau… awas! Jangan mengintip ku mesum!" ancam Kyuubi seraya berdiri dari ranjangnya dan langsung ke kamar mandi.

"Bibirnya rasa apel… manis" gumam Itachi sambil menjilat bibirnya.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Balik lagi ke kamar Sasuke dan Naruto…

Sasuke sudah selesai bersiap dengan seragam asrama, yang terdiri dari kemeja putih yang dua kancingnya di lepas, lalu terbalut sebuah jas hitam yang tak di kancing dengan lambang konoha di dada kanan, serta celana hitam panjangnya. Ia duduk di ranjang menunggu si Naruto yang sedang bersiap-siap di kamar mandi. Lalu ia menatap arloji perak yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Oi dobe, cepat… nanti kita kehabisan sarapan…" teriak Sasuke.

Ceklek…

Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam lengkap.

"Ya ya, cerewet banget kau teme.." gerutunya ia pun mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk orange miliknya, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya.

Ntah efek sinar matahari dari jendela atau efek dari jatuh cinta, Sasuke melihat Naruto saat mengibaskan rambutnya seperti ada bling bling yang jatuh dari rambutnya dan sinar dari wajah Naruto. Sasuke pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oi teme kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa dobe, ayo pergi"

"Yosh!"

%%%%%%%%%%

Di saat SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu dalam perjalanan ke kantin yang telah hancur lebur itu, terdapat serombongan manusia yang sedang berdiskusi di pojokan kantin, menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari penghuni asrama lainnya.

Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Deidara, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara dan Neji sedang mendiskusikan bagaimana mengjahili si Uchiha bersaudara.

"Tunggu dulu… ini adalah diskusi keluarga dan kau kenapa ada di sini Neji?" tanya Nagato dengan menunjuk ke depan wajah Neji.

"Aku tak mau menjauh dari Gaara-koi" jawab Neji sambil melirik Gaara yang sedang tersipu.

"Baiklah, apa rencana kita?" tanya Nagato pada semua orang di dekatnya.

"Aku akan meminta Sasori untuk mengajak Itachi ke kolam renang un" ujar Deidara.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yahiko heran.

"Untuk membuat Itachi mimisan hebat un…"

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kankuro.

"Aku akan bermain batu gunting kertas sama si Kyuu un, kalian tau kan aku hebat di permainan itu, dan saat Kyuu kalah un, aku akan memberikannya hukuman lari berkeliling kolam renang 10 kali hanya memakai boxer un, dan aku minta Sasori mengajak Itachi bersembunyi di balik pintu masuk kolam renang un,"

"Terus?" Konan angkat bicara.

"Kyuu pasti akan lelah dan wajahnya akan memerah dengan keringat yang membasahi badannya, coba un, siapa yang gak kegoda saat Kyuu kayak gitu, apa lagi si Itachi mengincar Kyuu un,"

"Haha, aku setuju dengan Dei-nii" Gaara menatap Deidara kagum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naru-chan?" tanya Yahiko.

"Kalau itu aku dan kiba akan turun tangan Yahiko-nii" ujar Gaara.

"Gi mana caranya Gaara-koi?" Neji menatap genit Gaara dan langsung di beri glare dari Temari dan Kankuro.

"Kiba handal dalam teka-teki, kami akan membuat Naru-chan kalah, dan aku akan memberikannya hukuman dengan mencari Sasuke sambil berlari sedangkan Sasuke di ajak oleh Neji dan Shikamaru untuk ke belakang asrama, saat Naru-chan sampai di depan Sasuke, pasti keadaannya wajah memerah, badannya berkeringat dan rambut acak-acakannya akan turun, apa lagi Naru-chan selalu melepas 2 kancing kemejanya… dan aku yakin Sasuke pasti akan mimisan hebat… Gimana?" jelas Gaara panjang lebar, dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

Setelah diskusi mereka pun berpencar untuk tugasnya masing-masing.

%%%%%%%%

"Di mana mereka semua?" tanya Kyuubi heran saat sampai ke kantin, semua sepupunya tak ada.

"Mungkin sudah sarapan dan ke kelas" ujar Itachi sambil memakan sandwitchnya.

"Naruto mana lagi?" Kyuubi pun menatap sekeliling kantin dan melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kyuu-nii…!" teriak Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Yang ngeliat Naruto pun langsung mencet hidung.

"Baka…" gumam Kyuubi melihat sang adik yang tak sadar bahwa senyumannya dapat membunuh orang seketika karna kehabisan darah.

Naruto pun berlari ke arah Kyuubi, dan di ikuti oleh Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kyuu-nii apa di sini ada ramen?" tanya Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk nyari sebuah panci yang berisikan ramen, tapi sayang tak ada, yang ada hanya nampan yang berisi penuh sandwitch.

"Kau kira ini di istana? Ramen mu selalu ada? Dasar bodoh" Kyuubi pun memakan sandwitchnya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya" gerutu Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ni untuk mu dobe" ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memberikan sandwitch ke Naruto, ia pun menyeringai kearah Itachi dengan tatapan gua-duluan-baka-aniki dan di balas dengan tatapan Itachi loe-mau-tau-apa-yang-gue-lakuin-tadi-dikamar. (kok bisa ya? =.=a)

"Thanks, teme" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil sandwitch itu dan langsung memakannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pun mereka sudah selesai sarapan dan akan pergi kekelas.

"Teme, aku masuk ke kelas mana ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Kau sekelas dengan ku dobe, kelas IX-A" ujar Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku juga harus sekelas dengan mu teme?"

"Semua orang yang sekamar sudah pasti sekelas dobe" Sasuke pun berdiri dan akan pergi ke kelas.

"Teme tunggu!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Sasuke yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Oi Naruto!" panggil Kyuubi, Naruto pun berhenti berlari dan berbalik menghadap Kyuubi.

"Ini untuk mu" Kyuubi pun melempar sebuah bungkusan biskuit coklat ke arah Naruto dan di tangkap oleh Naruto

"Kyuu-nii baik, tau aja kalau Naru masih lapar" ucapnya dan kembali berlari mengejar Sasuke ke kelas. Kyuubi pun tersenyum iblis, Itachi yang sadar dengan senyuman Kyuubi pun menegurnya.

"Apa yang kau berikan pada Naruto, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan lekat.

"Bukan apa-apa hanya sebuah biskuit coklat yang aku minta dari ibu kantin" Kyuubi pun makin tersenyum lebar dan dua buah tanduk berwarna merah keluar dari kepalanya.

"Ha-ah, ya sudah ayo ke kelas" ajak Itachi, Kyuubi pun berdiri dan mengikuti Itachi.

%%%%%%%%%%%\

Di kelas IX-A, kelas SasuNaru.

Naruto sedang duduk di bangkunya bersebelahan dengan Gaara, walaupun Gaara sedang pacaran di luar kelas. Sasuke yang di belakang Naruto pun yang sejak tadi membaca sebuah novel yang ia pinjam dari perpus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wajah bosan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa dobe?"

"Aku bosan teme, dan lapar…"

"Dasar dobe, tadi kan kau sudah sarapan…"

"Sarapan segitu bagi ku hanya baru minum segelas air, teme"

"Bukan kah kau tadi di beri Kyuubi biskuit?"

"Oh iya…! Hehe aku lupa" Naruto pun mengambil biskuit dari dalam lacinya.

Ia pun membuka bungkusnya dan memakan biskuit coklat yang berbentuk bola kecil itu, Sasuke pun kembali menatap novelnya, membiarkan Naruto makan. Tapi ada yang aneh, Sasuke pernah merasa melihat bungkus biskuit tersebut, tapi di mana? Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Naruto dan menatap lekat sebuah tulisan di bungkus tersebut… tulisan itu pun di baca oleh Sasuke.

"Great for you dog… biscuit chocolate for you dog… dog food? Oi dobe baca tulisan di bungkus itu!"

"Eh, apa….? Eh? Dog food? DOG FOOD? KURANG AJAR KAU KYUUBI…..!" teriakan Naruto pun menggema di seluruh asrama.

%%%%%%%%

"Hah? Rasanya ada yang sedang mengamuk pada ku? Palingan juga Naruto" gumam Kyuubi yang lagi asik menung.

"Ada apa Kyuu?" tanya Deidara yang berada di samping kanan Kyuubi.

"Ntah lah, aku rasa Naruto sedang mengamuk"

"Oh~ Kyuu, nanti mau ikut aku ke kolam renang?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau menantang mu"

"Heh! Aku terima, apa hukumannya?" Kyuubi menatap Deidara serius.

"Jika aku kalah, aku akan membawa 10 keranjang apel dari Iwagakure, jika aku yang menang, kau harus lari keliling kolam renang 10 kali hanya memakai boxer… bagaimana?"

"Baik…"

Mendengar Kyuubi yang sudah setuju, Deidara pun memberi kode ke Sasori yang berada dua bangku dari Deidara. Sasori pun mengangguk, lalu ia pun menghadap ke arah Itachi yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Oi Itachi…" panggil Sasori. Itachi pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Hn?" sautnya.

"Nanti temanin aku nguntit si Deidara, ya?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku mau melihat nya apa yang ia lakukan nanti dengan Kyuubi, aku cemburu pada Kyuubi itu…" ucapnya dengan memasang wajah dingin saat menatap Kyuubi.

"Baiklah, jika ternyata Deidara melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Kyuubi, aku akan membunuhnya" ucap Itachi dingin, dan membuat Sasori merinding.

"Ya, jika sebaliknya aku tak segan menghajar Kyuubi"

"Coba saja, kau akan ku habisi kau, Sasori"

"Tunggu dulu… ada apa dengan mu Tachi? Kenapa kau membela si Kyuubi itu?"

"Bukan urusan mu"

"Baiklah, tapi kau mau kan?"

"Hn"

"Fiuuhh~" Sasori pun menghela nafas, berdebat dengan Itachi adalah pilihan yang salah. Sasori pun memberi kode pada Deidara, di jawab dengan anggukan Deidara.

%%%%%%%%

Ternyata pagi ini asrama tidak melakukan ngajar-mengajar karna para guru dan kepala sekolah sedang sibuk dengan sebagian asrama yang rusak karna ulah Naruto.

Jadi para murid pun pada berkeliaran, termasuk Naruto ia sejak tadi berjalan sendirian tanpa arah, tadi rencananya dia mau ikut ke mana si Sasuke pergi. Tapi si Sasuke di culik sama Neji dan Shikamaru, jadi lah dia di sini berjalan tanpa arah. Ia ingin mengajak salah satu siswa atau pun siswi berbicara tapi ntah ngapa, siswa-siswi saat melihat Naruto langsung menutup hidung bahkan belum saja di hampiri ada salah satu siswa berambut indigo pingsan dengan wajah yang memerah dan darah yang keluar dari hidung.

Galau~ ya seorang Naruto Namikaze galau… karna gak ada yang bisa dia lakukan… tetapi kegalauannya hilang saat Gaara dan Kiba datang menghampiri Naruto. Wajahnya pun seketika cerah menderah.

"Naruto!" panggil Gaara.

"Wah… ada apa dengan mu Gaara? Wajah mu terlhat senang?"

"Haha… gak ada… Naruto kami punya permainan apa kau mau ikut?"

"Apa? Apa?"

"Mudah, kau harus jawab teka-teki ku saja" Kiba angkat bicara.

"Baiklah! Apa hukumannya?"

"Jika kau tak bisa jawab kau harus pergi ke belakang asrama ke tempat Sasuke, dalam waktu 3 menit, lalu saat sampai di depannya kau harus memanggil nama nya, di sana Shikamaru dan Neji akan mengawasi apakah kau menjalankan hukuman dari kami atau tidak, jika tidak kau bukan laki-laki sejati… Bagaimana?" Gaara menantang.

"Baik berikan aku teka-tekinya…!"

"Oke… dia hijau, aneh, berapi-api" Kiba memberi teka-taki. Gaara yang sedikit aneh dengan Kiba pun berbisik.

"Hey… bukan kah yang kau maksud Lee?" bisik Gaara di telinga Kiba sambil menatap wajah bingung Naruto.

"Yep…" jawab Kiba.

"Oh begitu… bagus!"

"Ayo Naruto apa jawabannya?" desak Kiba.

"Hmp…~ Katak yang terbakar?"

"Tet… salah… kau harus di hukum…" Kiba menyeringai.

"Eh? Ayo lah kasih teka-teki yang lain saja?"

"Tidak… kau harus di hukum Naruto"

"Jadi, aku harus ke belakang asrama dan bertemu Sasuke dan harus mengucap namanya?"

"Yep, benar sekali… sekarang lari…!"

"Eh t-tapi aku belum…"

"2 menit 58 detik lagi Naruto" ucap Gaara sambil menatap arlojinya.

Naruto pun panik, dengan cepat ia pun berlari kencang ke belakang asrama, waktunya tinggal 30 detik lagi, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon, Naruto pun berlari ke arah Sasuke dan berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mendonggakan kepalanya merasa ada yang menutupi sinar matahari, ia pun menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran…

Nafas terengah-engah….

2 Kancing baju yang terbuka…

Dada yang naik turun menormalkan nafas…

Keringat yang membasahi tubuh…

Dan wajah yang memerah…

Terlihat menggoda~

Sasuke yang menatap Naruto yang seperti itu membuat pikirannya melayang-layang… apa lagi saat…

"Sa… Sasu… ke" panggil Naruto di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah…

Dan…

Croot…

Sasuke mimisan hebat dan pingsan seketika, Naruto pun panik…

"Oi…! Teme! Ada apa dengan mu!" teriak Naruto sambil terus menggoncang-goncang tubuh Sasuke.

Beberapa meter dari lokasi kejadian 4 orang pemuda sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak…

"Haha.. kau lihat kan wajahnya? Haha!" Gaara tertawa puas.

"Haha… tak ku sangka Uchiha bisa seperti itu!" Kiba tertawa setan.

"Kalian hebat bisa merubah wajah stoicnya seperti itu… haha" Neji merangkul sang uke Gaara.

"Merepotkan… tapi ku akui kalian hebat… haha" Shikamaru mengacak-acak rambut kiba.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Kita pergi ke kolam renang, tempat pertarungan Kyuubi dan Deidara…

Sasori dan Itachi sedang bersembunyi di di balik pintu masuk kolam renang, mereka menatap serius pada Kyuubi dan Deidara.

"Ayo kita mulai…" ajak Kyuubi, matanya menatap tajam ke Deidara.

"Sebuah anugerah jika kau menang dari ku Kyuubi Namikaze" Deidara merendahkan Kyuubi.

"Cih, ayo kita mulai"

Deidara dan Kyuubi pun bersiap-siap dan…

"Batu, gunting, kertas…!" teriak mereka bersama.

Sasori pun mengernyitkan dahinya…

"Aku kira mereka akan perang ninjutsu, ternyata batu, gunting kertas?"

**.**

**.**

"Kau kalah Kyuu… haha" Deidara menang dengan mengeluarkan gunting, sedangkan Kyuubi kertas.

"Aku tak bisa terima! Kau curang Dei!"

"Hey! Jelas-jelas aku yang menang…! Sekarang buka seragam mu dan lari keliling kolam! Dan karna kau menuduhku curang, hukuman mu ku tambah 10 putaran lagi…!"

"Aku tak mau!"

"Kau mau apel mu, ku binasakan dari muka bumi ini?" Deidara mengancam dengan wajah yang serius.

"Sial!"

"Ayo cepat…!"

"Ya! Cerewet!"

Kyuubi pun membuka pakaiannya dan sekarang hanya menggunakan boxer, ia pun langsung lari keliling kolam sebanyak 20 putaran…

"Hah… hah… puas?" Kyuubi menatap tajam Deidara. Kyuubi pun langsung jatuh berbaring di lantai. Deidara pun menyeringai…

Di dekat pintu kini, Itachi menatap lekat Kyuubi. Pikirannya pun melayang ntah kemana saat melihat Kyuubi yang…

Tubuh basah karna keringat…

Wajah yang memerah karna lelah…

Dada yang naik turun mengatur nafas…

Rambutnya yang basah karna keringat dan turun menutupi sebagian mata Kyuubi…

Dan dia terlihat SEXY~

Itachi pun pergi dari sana dengan memencet hidung, tetapi percuma darah dari hidungnya masih bisa keluar… Sasori, menatap punggung Itachi yang mulai menjauh…

"Haha… hanya karna Kyuubi kau berubah Tachi" gumam Sasori.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Uchiha bersaudara pun kini sedang terbaring di ruang kesehatan dengan banyak kekurangan darah… Naruto yang merasa bersalah berniat menjenguk Sasuke di ruang kesehatan, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat menatap orang yang di depannya… ia menatap orang itu tajam…

"Hai otouto" sapa Kyuubi dengan senyuman iblisnya.

Twitch…

"Kau…!" Naruto menahan emosi.

"Ada apa Naru-chan? Kenapa kau tak senang bertemu dengan aniki mu ini?"

"Bagaimana mau senang? Kau tega sekali memberi ku biskuit untuk anjing pada adik mu sendiri!"

"Hah~ hanya dog food, jangan marah…"

"MARAH? TENTU AKU MARAH! AKU INI MANUSIA BUKAN ANJING!"

"Oh~ kau manusia? Aku baru tau…"

Twitch… Twitch…

"Jangan marah Naru-chan, jika kau marah kau mirip wanita" ucap Kyuubi dengan tak sadar sudah mengucapkan mantra kematian untuknya.

"Katakan sekali lagi…" Naruto menunduk dengan tangan yang terkepal.

"Mirip wanita…" masih tak sadar.

"Katakan lagi…"

"Wani… hehe…" baru sadar… mau ngacir tapi terlambat.

"Tajju kagebushin no jutsu…! RASENGAN!"

Duaarrr…

"Uwwaaaa! Maaf Naruto…!" teriak Kyuubi menghindari serangan Naruto yang berjumlah lebih dari ratusan itu.

"Kali ini tak ada maaf!" teriak kagebushin Naruto serentak.

Tsunade yang sedang menuju kantornya tiba-tiba berhenti, saat melihat koridor asrama yang hancur lebur dengan banyak wujud Naruto sedang mengejar Kyuubi…

Twitch…

"NARUTO! KYUUBI! GANTI RUGI ASRAMA KU!"

Ck, Ck, Ck… Kushina, membiarkan anak mu sekolah di sana akan menghabis kan uang belanja mu… kasihan…

**To Be Continued**

**=3**

**Omake…**

Ceklek…

"Kenapa kau di sini baka aniki?" tanya Sasuke saat Itachi masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan, dengan darah yang mewarnai tangannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada mu baka otouto? Kau kenapa di sini?" balik Itachi.

"Hanya perlu perawatan…"

"Kenapa?"

"Habis melihat malaikat turun ke bumi" ucap Sasuke sambil menyumbat hidungnya dengan selembar tissue.

"Oh… sama"

"Memang kau lihat apa baka aniki?"

"Melihat malaikat yang sedang mandi di kolam suci" Itachi mengambil tissue dan menyumbatnya ke hidung.

"Aku tak yakin kita bisa bertahan, tanpa merape mereka Sasuke…" Itachi menatap Sasuke yang di ada sebelahnya.

"Yah, sepertinya… aku juga tak yakin…"

"Ha-ah" mereka pun menghela nafas serempak.

**Mind to Review…?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ryuu balik lagi dengan chapter 3 hoho… di sini ada rape-rapean dikit yang akan di mainkan oleh… ItaKyuu, SasoDei, dan NejIGaara… untuk SasuNaru harus tahan ya? Kan si Naru nya belum tau apa-apa… okey? Kan Sasu-Teme-Pantat-Ayam kan seme yang baik, cucungnya Tobi si anak baik… hoho #plak…**

**Oke dah kita mulai… **

* * *

**Namikaze daily**

**Disclaimer: **Tring… #nyabutkatana Gua Ryuuki Ukara dan Fujodanshi di seluruh dunia mengancam anda, Masashi Kishimoto untuk membuat ending Naruto yaoi, yaitu Sasuke bersatu dan happy ending dengan Naruto titik! Gak ada tapi-tapian! *plak*

**Genre:** Humor, romance

**Rate: **M (di sini ada lemon sepet hoho #plak)

**Pair: **SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, SasoDei, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba and More

**Motto: **Gak ada Kyuubi, Gak rame…!

**Warning: **Yaoi, boyxboy, alur kilat, gajhenes, OOC, OC, Lemon sepet, Lime aneh, miss Typo dan lain-lain…

**Summary: **Itachi berusaha untuk menahan gelora yang membara di badannya setelah di jahili oleh Kyuubi dengan memasukkan obat perangsang di minuman Itachi… sedangkan Kyuubi ngerasa badannya sangat panas sesudah memakan apel pemberian Naruto yang sudah terinfeksi obat perangsang dari Deidara yang ingin membalas dendam pada nya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Chapter 3:**

"_Asshh… Itachi, le-lebih cepat sshhh ahh…" Kyuubi mendesah hebat saat Itachi menggerakan pinggulnya memulai permainan…_

"_Astaga… Kau sempit sekali Kyuu… ahh ohh" Itachi pun menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat sesuai dengan permintaan Kyuubi._

_Setelah lama bermain Itachi dan Kyuubi pun sampai pada di puncak nafsunya…_

"_Itachiii….!" teriak Kyuubi menumpahkan cairan hasratnya di perut Itachi._

"_Kyuubii…!" Itachi pun klimaks melepaskan cairannya di dalam tubuh Kyuubi._

_Itachi pun terjatuh lemas menindih Kyuubi karna kelelahan, ia mencium bibir Kyuubi sejenak, lalu mencium kening Kyuubi._

"_Arigatou Kyuu… sekarang tidur lah, kau memerlukan itu" ucapnya. Kyuubi pun hanya mengangguk._

"_Itachi… Itachi…" panggil Kyuubi._

"_Teruslah panggil nama ku Kyuubi"_

"_Itachiii… Itachiii…!"_

"OI KERIPUT….!" Panggil Kyuubi membangunkan Itachi yang sedari mengigau memanggil namanya. Itachi terbangun dan perlahan membuka matanya, ia tersenyum pada Kyuubi saat Kyuubi sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Pagi Kyuu…" ucap Itachi.

Twitch…

"Pagi apaan KERIPUT! Ini jam setengah satu malam! Dan kau mimpi basah dengan terus menyebut nama ku! Dasar MESUM!" teriak Kyuubi di telinga Itachi.

Itachi pun langsung duduk dan memandang ke arah celananya yang basah. Ia menatap Kyuubi dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Jadi kau tau siapa objek mimpi basah ku, Kyuu?"

Blushh…

Wajah Kyuubi pun memerah. Kyuubi pun langsung mengambil sebuah handgun di bawah bantalnya (yang author gak tau dari mana tu benda udah ada di situ aja) dan mengarahkannya ke Itachi…

"Hanya ada dalam mimpi mu KERIPUT MESUM!" ucapnya. Kyuubi pun menarik pelatuk dan menembakkannya ke arah Itachi, dengan cepat Itachi menggeser tubuhnya sehingga peluru itu tak mengenainya dan tertancap di dinding sebelah kanan kepalanya.

"Kau kurang cepat dari ku, Kyuu-chan…" Itachi pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

"Sialan kau keriput!" teriak Kyuubi frustasi. Kyuubi pun kembali berbaring dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Sialan kau keriput! Menjadikan ku objek mimpi basah mu! Akan ku balas kau!" teriak Kyuubi yang teredam oleh bantalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi pun tiba… pagi ini hari yang sangat cerah, membuat semua penghuni asrama bersemangat, termasuk aktor kita satu ini. Kyuubi, dengan seringai iblis di wajahnya ia baru saja dari ruang kesehatan dan ia mencuri sesuatu dari sana. Ia berjalan ke kantin yang hancur lebur itu, ia menghampiri Uchiha saudara, Naruto dan sepupunya. Ia pun bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kau dari mana Kyuu?" tanya Yahiko.

"Ada saja…" Kyuubi pun menyeringai dan melirik Itachi. Yahiko pun mengerti maksud Kyuubi.

"Oh… baiklah kalau begitu, aku selesai, ayo Konan kita ke kelas…" ajak Yahiko sambil berdiri.

"Ya" Konan pun berdiri dan pergi bersama Yahiko meninggalkan semuanya.

"Temari, Kankuro, ayo ke kelas, nanti si bakoro itu datang duluan… aku tak mau harus di rape ama ular-ularnya" ucap Nagato sambil merinding disko. Dan mendapat anggukan dari yang di ajak.

"Aku duluan mau menemui Sasori" Deidara pun berdiri dan pergi.

"Naruto ayo kekelas… dan kau" ucap Gaara, dengan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn/baik" jawab yang Sasuke dan Naruto.

Semua nya pun pergi ke tempat tujuannya masing-masing kecuali Itachi dan Kyuubi. Kyuubi masih terus mengunyah sandwitchnya dan tak berhenti menyeringai ke arah Itachi, tiba-tiba Itachi berdiri.

"Aku mau ambil sandwitch lagi" ucapnya dan Itachi pun pergi.

.

.

Seringaian Kyuubi makin lebar, dia langsung mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari kantong bajunya, dan menuangkan isinya di minuman kaleng Itachi. Botol itu pun dia buang ke sembarang tempat. Itachi pun kembali dan duduk, ia membuka bungkusan sandwitchnya dan memakannya lalu ia meminum minuman kalengnya. Kyuubi pun tersenyum iblis saat Itachi tak melihatnya.

"Aku selesai…" Itachi pun menaruh sandwitch yang tak habis di makannya di atas nampan dan mengambil minumannya dan menghabiskannya.

"Baiklah ayo ke kelas…" ajak Kyuubi.

.

Kyuubi dan Itachi pun berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas. Itachi sediikit gelisah dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas, Kyuubi pun tersenyum saat melihat Itachi gelisah dengan keringat dingin di wajahnya.

"Itachi, kau ke kelas duluan saja… aku mau menemui Deidara"

"Hn" jawab Itachi.

Kyuubi pun berjalan menjauhi Itachi, dan saat ia sudah sangat jauh dari Itachi, ia pun tertawa tak memperdulikan pandangan merinding dari penghuni asrama lain…

"HAHAHA…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh… Sasori hentikan kita… lanjutkan ah… di kamar sshh sajha" desah Deidara saat Sasori menjilat leher dan meremas barang Deidara.

"Di sini saja Dei, lagi pula di belakang gudang ini tidak ada siapa-siapa" bisik Sasori.

Deidara pun hanya bisa mendesah saat tangan kanan Sasori memilin niple nya.

"Terus keluarkan suara mu Dei," bisik Sasori dan menggigit cuping Deidara.

.

Tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang mata rubby menatap mereka dengan serius dari atas pohon.

"Gila tu Sasori,masih pagi juga udah nafsuan… haha sepertinya menarik… fufufu" Kyuubi pun mengambil ponselnya dan merekam apa yang di lakukan oleh Deidara dan Sasori.

.

.

%%%%%%%%

"Ahhh…. Sasori… sakittt!" rintih Deidara saat barang Sasori memasuki lubangnya tanpa persiapan.

"Asshh…. Ah aku sudah tak tahan Dei, gomen" Sasori pun menghentak kan pinggulnya dan membuat barangnya tertanam penuh di dalam rektum Deidara.

Sasori pun membiarkan dirinya di dalam Deidara untuk membiasakan diri.

"Ahh… bergerak la-mmpphhh" pinta Deidara terpotong saat Sasori menyerang bibir Deidara dengan ganas, sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gila tu Sasori, tanpa persiapan sudah nyerang aja… Gak nyangka Deidara jadi uke lemah kalau udah main ama Sasori" gumam Kyuubi masih dengan terus merekam acara SasoDei.

"Emang uke itu apa?" tanya kagebushin Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dan di belakang Kyuubi.

"Uke itu penangkap, yah perannya kayak cewek gitu…." Jawab Kyuubi gak nyadar udah ngejelasin hal yang tak seharusnya ama si polos Naruto.

"Oh… kayak yang di peranin ama Dei-nii ya, Kyuu-nii?"

"Yep, tumben pinter Nar" 'masih' belum nyadar.

"Oh… Saso-nii ngapain sih badannya maju mundur terus sambil ciumin Dei-nii? Terus mereka kok gak pakai celana…? Terus kok penis Dei-nii, di genggam ama Saso-nii dan di naik turunin gitu?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Kyuubi pun menoleh ke belakang.

"URUSAII NARUTO!" bentak Kyuubi dan langsung menoleh ke adegan SasoDei, dan masih belum nyadar.

"Kan Naru cuma nanya…"

"Diam dan nonton aja Nar…" Kyuubi pun makin menghayati adegan SasoDei.

25 detik…

45 detik…

55 detik…

60 detik…

.

.

Kyuubi menoleh ke belakang dan matanya membulat.

"NARUTOOO!" histerisnya dan langsung menutup mata Naruto, DAN KYUUBI BARU SADAR!

"Apaan sih Kyuu-nii? Aku mau ngeliat Dei-nii" ucapnya dan berusaha ngelepasin tangan Kyuubi yang nutupi matanya.

.

.

Akibat teriakan Kyuubi, acara SasoDei pun terhenti. Deidara langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan mata nya membulat, dengan cepat dia mendorong Sasori dari hadapannya dan menyelimuti bagian bawahnya dengan celana.

"KYUUBI! APA YANG LAKUKAN DISANA?" teriak Deidara. Sekencang-kencangnya sehingga membuat sang seme Sasori menutup telinganya.

"Hehehe… silahkan di lanjut… hehe, ayo Naru-chan kita pergi" ajak Kyuubi dengan wajah yang di penuhi keringat dingin.

Tak terima Deidara pun melempar laba-laba tanah liatnya ke arah Kyuubi. Dan…

Duaar… Pooff…

Laba-laba yang di lempar Deidara meledak, sayangnya Kyuubi berhasil menghindar, tapi tidak dengan kagebushin Naruto yang langsung menghilang dengan asap putih. Kyuubi pun mengambil kesempatan dengan lari.

"Cih, sial! Awas kau Kyuu!" dengus Deidara tak terima acaranya terhenti.

"Jadi, kau mau kita lanjutkan di kamar?" Sasori menyeringai dan mendapat glare dari Deidara.

"Baka" Deidara pun langsung berdiri, dan memakai celananya, dan pergi meninggalkan Sasori.

"Ta-tapi Dei, aku belum sampai…!" teriak Sasori frustasi. Deidara pun tak menggubrisnya dan langsung pergi menjauh.

"Kau harus mendapat balasannya Kyuu!" gerutu Deidara. Saat ia berjalan sebuah ide datang, dia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Khukhukhu…. Kau harus rasakan apa yang ku rasa Kyuu… hahaha" Deidara pun tertawa kesetanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ntah ini sebuah anugerah atau musibah bagi Sasuke. Karna kelasnya tak ada pelajaran ia memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya saja, tapi di dalam perjalanan Naruto ada di mana-mana, dalam arti kata sebagian penghuni asrama adalah kagebushin Naruto yang bolek balik gak tentu arah…

"Oi dobe!" panggil Sasuke, yang di panggil pun menoleh err- semua yang di panggil pun menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya kagebushin Naruto serentak.

"Di mana tubuh mu yang asli?"

"Ah, entah lah… tadi ku lhat dia mengikuti Neji" jawab mereka serentak.

"Hn" Sasuke pun pergi dari hadapan semua kagebushin Naruto dan mencari Naruto yang asli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke pun menemukan Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu gudang penyimpanan peralatan olahraga dengan wajah yang memucat dan tubuh yang membeku.

"Oi dobe" panggil Sasuke, yung di panggil pun tak begeming.

"Oi dobe!" Sasuke mencoba memanggil lagi, Naruto pun menoleh, tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum dengan bodoh, dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Ah, hai Teme" sautnya.

"Kau kenapa dobe?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa… haha hah~" Naruto pun langsung terjatuh pingsan, dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh Naruto.

"Oi dobe kau kenapa?" Sasuke pun menggoncang-goncang tubuh Naruto. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu gudang lalu mengaktifkan sharingannya. Mata Sasuke pun membulat.

"Kau gila Neji" gumamnya. Ia pun berdiri dan menggendong Naruto dengan bride style (betulkan tulisannya? Kalau salah gomen) lalu pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

Mau tau apa yang Neji lakukan?

Kita lihat…. (baca kalee)

Saat ini Neji sedang menindih Gaara. Ia terus membuat kissmark di leher Gaara, tangan kirinya memilin niple Gaara, sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas barang Gaara. Gaara pun hanya bisa mendesah hebat.

"Ahh… Ne-Neji, hentikan… ja… shh jangan mengghhh goda ku…" lirihnya.

"Diam lah Gaara-koi" bisik Neji lalu menyerang bibir Gaara, yang sudah membengkak.

Setelah beberapa menit ia menyerang bibir Gaara, akhirnya Neji melepaskan ciumannya.

"Fuaahh.. ah ah… cepat laku ah kan…" pinta Gaara dengan wajah yang memerah karna hampir kehabisan nafas dan malu.

Neji pun menyeringai, ia langsung membuka celananya, lalu ia menyodorkan 3 jarinya ke mulut Gaara. Gaara yang mengerti langsung mengulum jari-jari Neji. Setelah di kiranya cukup Neji pun menarik tangannya dan langsung memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Gaara.

"Ahhh…" rintih Gaara saat jari Neji masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu Neji pun menambah satu jari lagi… dan akhirnya memasukkan jari ketiganya. Ia pun melakukan zig-zag untuk melebarkan lubang Gaara.

"Ngghhhh… ahhh~" Gaara mendesah hebat saat Neji berhasil menyentuh sweet pot nya. Dengan cepat Neji mencabut jari-jarinya dan menggantikannya dengan barang miliknya. Dan dengan satu hentakan Neji pun langsung masuk ke lubang Gaara.

"AHHH…." Gaara pun mencengkram bahu Neji, rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya terganti dengan kenikmatan saat Neji memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan terus mengenai sweet pot Gaara.

.

Setelah beberapa hentakan akhirnya Gaara pun klimaks, di susul oleh Neji. Mereka pun kini terbaring dengan barang Neji masih tertanam di tubuh Gaara. Neji pun menciumi wajah Gaara yang di penuhi peluh.

"Gaara-koi, tadi kegiatan kita di lihat oleh Naruto" bisik Neji.

"WHAT?" dengan kaget beribu kaget Gaara langsung reflek berdiri dan membuat barang Neji yang tertanam tercabut seketika.

"Kau! Kenapa tak bilang pada ku!" tunjuk Gaara di depan wajah Neji.

"Jika aku bilang, kegiatan kita bisa terhenti Gaara-koi"

"Aissh! Kau! Tak boleh menyentuh ku selama seminggu!" teriak Gaara geram.

"A-apa?" Neji hanya bisa menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Gaara pun memungut celana dan kemeja nya yang berserakkan dan memakainya, dengan tidak berperasaan Gaara meninggalkan sang seme dengan mulut yang menganga dan mata yang melebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

%%%%%%

Deidara mengambil 10 buah apel dari kantin lalu menyuntikannya dengan obat perangsang. Deidara terus menyeringai setan saat apel-apel tersebut sudah ia suntikan obat perangsang itu. Dia pun pergi mencari Naruto, dan kebetulan Naruto yang baru keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan tissue yang tertancap di hidungnya, Deidara pun menghampiri si pirang.

"Oi Naruto,"

"Ah, Dei-nii…." Naruto pun tersenyum lebar. Dan kembali darahnya mengalir dari hidung saat mengingat apa yang di lakukan oleh Deidara dan Sasori tadi.

"Ini berikan pada Kyuubi, dan bersihkan mimisan mu itu, dasar jorok" Deidara pun memberikan sebuah bungkusan berisi apel merah ke Naruto.

"Ya," Naruto pun mengambilnya lalu ia mengambil tissue dari kantongnya dan menacapkan tissue itu ke lubang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Baiklah, aku mau pergi dulu"

"Um" Naruto pun berjalan lagi mencari Kyuubi.

Di jalan Naruto terus teringat dengan kegiatan NejiGaara, dan SasoDei. Ia pun tersenyum bodoh…

"Haha… Aku sudah dewasa… haha" gumamnya dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling Naruto pun akhirnya bertemu sang kakak yang sedang di atas pohon sambil memegang teropong…

"Dia jika seperti itu mirip Jiraiya jii-san…" gumam Naruto.

Naruto pun melompat ke atas pohon, kali ini dia menutup matanya sambil menyodorkan bungkusan apel ke Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii untuk mu…" ucapnya, tanpa curiga Kyuubi pun mengambilnya.

"Thanks… buka saja mata mu, aku sedang tidak mengintip seperti tadi lagi…" Kyuubi pun mengambil satu apel nya dan memakannya.

"Tidak… lebih baik Naru langsung pergi saja" tanpa membuka mata Naruto pun turun dari pohon dan berlari pergi dari Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang tidak memikrkannya terus mengawasi Itachi yang sedang sangat gelisah dengan teropong di tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya memegang apel yang ia makan.

"Hahaha…. Rasakan kau keriput… khukhukhu" Kyuubi pun memakan apelnya dengan samangat, gak tau tu apel sudah teracuni oleh sesuatu nyahahaha… (author senang menyiksa ni orang)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya apel pemberian Naruto pun habis. Dan Itachi pun pergi dari peradabannya, sekarang Kyuubi sedang terduduk di atas pohon, dengan keringat dingin di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sial… kok jadi gini sih? A-aku harus ke kamar!" Kyuubi pun langsung melompat turun dan pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

Setelah di kamar Kyuubi dengan kesetanan langsung ke kamar mandi dan melakukan you-know-what-he-doing, untuk melepaskan hasratnya. Karna ceroboh Kyuubi lupa mengunci pintu kamar dan kamar mandi, seseorang pun kini sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan tatapan terkejut, dan seringai di wajahnya.

"Butuh bantuan Kyuu-chan?"

"Ah? Uwaaaaa! Keriput! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" teriaknya sambil menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan handuk.

"Sepertinya kita sedang mengalami hal yang sama…" Itachi pun mendekati Kyuubi.

"Kau! Pergi dari sini aku tak butuh bantuan mu!"

"Ayolah Kyuu, jika sendirian tidak seru… kalau berdua itu baru awsome" Itachi pun terus mendekati Kyuubi, dan Kyuubi pun terus mundur sampai akhirnya dinding kamar mandi menghalanginya.

"Sial!" umapatnya, mau pakai rasengan badan lah gemetaran, mau lari tu orang lah ada di depannya.

Itachi pun akhirnya berhasil mengurung Kyuubi di antara kedua lengannya. Wajahnya pun perlahan mendekati wajah Kyuubi dan akhirnya…

**TBC… **#plak bruak duak trang… (author di hajar)

Hiks… baiklah, karna Ryuu di hajar ama yang lain Ryuu lanjutin deh Hiks…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi pun mencium bibir Kyuubi dengan lembut, sedangkan Kyuubi membelalak kan matanya tak percaya, lalu tangannya terangkat oleh tangan Itachi ke atas kepala kepala. Ciuman Itachi pun memanas, yang tadi ciuman lembut berubah menjadi lumatan. Perlahan mata Kyuubi terpejam dan menikmati ciuman Itachi, bukannya tak mau melawan Kyuubi telah menyerah dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang makin memanas, dan bagian bawahnya pun makin menegang. Cengkraman di tangan Kyuubi pun melemah, tangan Itachi pun berpindah. Tangan kanannya menekan kepala Kyuubi untuk memperdalam ciuman, sedangkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Kyuubi agar menahannya tak terjatuh. Tangan Kyuubi pun kini memeluk leher Itachi.

Dari lumatan sekarang lidah Itachi yang bermain, lidahnya kini mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut Kyuubi, Itachi pun juga mengajak lidah Kyuubi untuk bermain. Kyuubi yang tak mengerti pun hanya diam, karna kesal Itachi pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kyuu, lidah mu juga harus bermain dengan ku" ucapnya, Kyuubi pun hanya mengangguk.

Kembali Itachi mencium Kyuubi, lalu lidahnya menerobos masuk. Kyuubi pun menyambut lidah Itachi dengan niatan mengusir, tapi bagi Itachi, Kyuubi mengajak lidahnya menari. Itachi pun melintir lidah Kyuubi dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Mmmnnnn…" erang Kyuubi. Itachi pun memainkan ujung lidah Kyuubi dengan lidahnya.

Dan karna oksigen makin menipis tangan Kyuubi pun berpindah yang tadi memeluk leher Itachi kini di dada Itachi, Kyuubi pun mendorong dada Itachi pertanda ia butuh oksigen, dengan enggan Itachi pun melepas ciumannya. Di pandangnya wajah Kyuubi yang memerah karna hampir kehabisan oksigen, bibir Kyuubi pun juga memerah dengan saliva yang mengalir dari bibir ke dagu. Tak mau menganggur lama Itachi pun menyerang leher Kyuubi di jilatnya lalu dihisap dan digigitnya kecil.

"Nggghhh" erang Kyuubi saat Itachi menyerang lehernya ganas.

Itachi pun melepas serangannya dari leher Kyuubi untuk melihat kissmark buatannya. Bangga karna hasil yang di buatnya ia pun mengemut cuping Kyuubi.

"Ngghhh…" erang Kyuubi menerima permainan Itachi.

"Teruslah mengerang Kyuu, suara mu sangat menggoda… dan jadilah uke yang baik…" bisik Itachi.

Tak terima di bilang uke Kyuubi mendorong Itachi sampai jatuh terbaring, lalu ia pun berjalan ke arah Itachi, lalu duduk di atas perut Itachi, badannya ia condongkan ke depan.

"Maaf ya, aku lebih suka menjadi seme, keriput" Kyuubi pun langsung menyerang leher Itachi, karna tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan Kyuubi pun menggigit leher Itachi.

"Arrgghh! Kau mau menjadi seme? Membuat kissmark saja kau tak tau Kyuu" ucapnya, lalu Itachi pun menarik Kyuubi dan memutar balik kan badannya sehingga Kyuubi sekarang di bawah Itachi.

"Kau payah jika menjadi seme, jadi lebih baik kau jadi uke saja…" bisik Itachi.

Tak mau berlama-lama Itachi pun kembali menyerang bibir Kyuubi, tangannya pun tak hanya diam. Tangan kanannya menahan kedua tangan Kyuubi, sedangkan tangan kirinya membuka handuk yang di pinggang Kyuubi.

"Mmmnnhhhh… Fuaahh.. ti-tidak bisa! Aku yang harus jadi seme…!" kembali Kyuubi memutar balik keadaan kini dia di atas dan Itachi di bawah. Tak mau kalah Itachi juga kembali memutar keadaan, kembali lagi Itachi di atas Kyuubi. Mereka pun terus memutar keadaan memperubutkan siapa yang menjadi seme. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga Itachi pun memutar keadaan dan membuat Kyuubi di bawah dengan kaki dan tangannya di tahan oleh Itachi.

"Kau kalah Kyuu…" Itachi pun mencodongkan badannya untuk membuat kissmark di leher Kyuubi.

Tak terima Kyuubi pun mencoba memberontak tapi…

Brrrr….

Barang Kyuubi yang tanpa penghalang tak sengaja bergesekan dengan selangkangan Itachi. Hal itu membuat badannya merasa merinding nikmat. Mengetahui itu Itachi pun menggoda Kyuubi dengan kembali menggesekan selangkangannya dengan barang Kyuubi.

"Ngghhh…" Kyuubi pun kembali mengerang hebat.

"Sudah lah kau menyerah saja Kyuu, biar aku yang jadi seme… aku menjamin kau akan puas…" bisik Itachi menggoda.

"Ah, terserah!" bentak Kyuubi.

Dengar perkataan Kyuubi yang secara tidak langsung mengaku menyerah, Itachi pun kembali menyerang Kyuubi, dari bibir, leher, niple dan akhirnya di barang Kyuubi. Itachi pun menjilat ujung barang Kyuubi, lalu turun ke bawah. Tangannya pun bermain dengan bola-bola Kyuubi, lalu Itachi memasuki barang Itachi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ahh… Ita… ah… chi" desah Kyuubi saat merasakan barang nya berada di tempat yang hangat dan basah.

Seperti menjilat eskrim, Itachi pun terus menerus menjilat barang Kyuubi, kadang ia menggigit kecil ujung barang Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi pun hanya mendesah hebat, lalu ia merasa bagian bawahnya menegang dan berdenyut.

"AHHH ITACHI….!" teriak Kyuubi saat klimaks. Itachi pun menelan semua cairan Kyuubi.

"Kau manis Kyuu…" ucapnya.

Itachi pun mencium Kyuubi untuk berbagi rasa cairan Kyuubi yang baru saja ia telan. Kyuubi pun hanya pasrah saat ia di cium ganas, sambil bertukar saliva dengannya.

"Kau siap Kyuu? Aku akan bermain lebih…" bisik Itachi.

"Hah.. hah… hh terserahh…" jawab Kyuubi sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah.

.

Melihat Kyuubi sudah sangat lelah, Itachi pun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia berdiri dan mengambil handuk, dan ia lilitkan ke pinggang Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun menghernyitkan dahinya menatap Itachi tak percaya, jika ia tidak melakukan lebih dari ini. Dengan pelan-pelan Itachi pun menggendong Kyuubi dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang secara perlahan. Itachi pun berjalan meningglakan Kyuubi menuju kamar mandi.

"Itachi.. hahh kenapa dengan mu?" tanya Kyuubi dengan mata yang sangat sayu, di pandangnya Itachi, lalu turun ke bawah ke arah barang Itachi yang sudah sangat menggembung dengan masih terbalut celana seragam.

"Tidak ada… aku hanya mau jika kau sudah siap, dan aku mau puas secara hati dan fisik, tidak hanya secara fisik" sehabis mengucapkan itu Itachi pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Apa maksud mu Itachi?" gumam Kyuubi, menatap pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa, lalu perlahan matanya terpejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

%%%%%%%%%%

"Kau bodoh baka aniki!" bentak Sasuke, pada Itachi. Mereka sekarang ada di belakang asrama di bawah pohon beringin tempat biasa mereka berdiskusi.

"Kau yang bodoh Sasuke… jika kau di tempat ku, ku yakin kau juga melakukan yang sama pada Naruto…" balas Itachi. Ia sedari tadi memandang langit yang mulai sore dengan mencoba merasakan hembusan angin musim semi.

"Tapi jika sudah sejauh itu seharusnya kau serang lebih lagi…"

"Aku tak mau puas secara fisik otouto, aku mau puas secara hati dan fisik…" lirihnya.

"Seperti kau yakin saja ia akan mencintai mu… jika kau serang lebih tadi, ia pasti sudah milik mu seutuhnya…"

"Mudah dalam bicara baka otouto, jika kau nanti mengalaminya kau akan memikirkan apa yang ku pikirkan saat itu… ah sudah lah… sana ke kamar mu, aku mau sendiri merasakan angin musim semi ini" ucapnya sambil menatap tajam Sasuke yang mengisyratkan pergi-atau-tomat-didiunia-ini-akan-musnah (?)

"Cih, terserah" Sasuke pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke kamar.

.

.

Itachi pun menyenderkan punggung dan kepalanya di pohon beringin itu, lalu memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin musim semi yang cukup kencang.

"Itachi…" panggil seseorang.

Itachi pun membuka matanya, dan mendapati Kyuubi berdiri di hadapan Itachi. Itachi pun mendonggakan kepalanya menatap wajah Kyuubi.

"Ada apa Kyuu?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah stoic.

"A-aku…"

Itachi pun berdiri dan sedikit menunduk menatap Kyuubi yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Lalu ia pun menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Kyuubi dan mengacak rambunya.

"Kau mau bicara apa Kyuu-chan…?" tanya Itachi lembut dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

Entah malaikat apa yang menghipnotis Kyuubi. Kyuubi menatap Itachi seakan Itachi adalah seorang malaikat yang membawa sebuah kebahagiaan ke bumi dengan senyumannya. Kyuubi pun merasa wajahnya memanas saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Hei? Kenapa diam saja?"

"A-aku… Keriput… a-aku minta maaf…" ujarnya. Senyuman Itachi pun terhapus sebentar dan ia pun kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih lembut.

"Maaf untuk apa Kyuu-chan?"

"A-aku… memasukkan obat ke minuman kaleng mu"

"Memang kau masukan obat apa?"

"Perangsang…" ucap Kyuubi sangat pelan, tapi masih terdengar oleh Itachi.

"Wah… rupanya kau yang mau memancing ku? Ternyata rencana mu berhasil ya, membuat ku menderita dengan tubuh sepanas itu"

"Maaf, lagi pula aku hanya mengjahili mu saja, karna kau menjadikan ku objek mimpi basah mu…" gerutu Kyuubi dengan manatap Itachi tajam.

"Itu karna… aku mencintai mu Kyuu" bisik Itachi dan sontak membuat Kyuubi terkejut.

"A-apa?"

"Hn. Sepertinya tak usah di ulang lagi, kau pasti mendengarnya… ya sudah lah, ayo ke dalam asrama hari sudah sore…" ajak Itachi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuubi.

"Apa dia serius?" gumam Kyuubi dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus.

"Arrrggghhhh! Kau membuat ku gila keriput!" teriak Kyuubi frustasi dengan menjambakkan rambut nya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sedang di dalam kamar dengan Naruto yang sedang bengong memandang ponselnya dan kadang tertawa sendiri di sertai darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Sasuke hanya diam saja, sambil membaca sebuah novel yang seharusnya di baca untuk 17 tahun ke atas.

"Teme…"

"Hn"

"Sekarang aku tau, uke itu apa"

"Apa?"

"Ini kan peran uke itu?" tanya Naruto sambil nyodorin ponsel yang terdapat gambar seorang laki-laki terbaring lemah di bawah lelaki lain yang sedang menciumi bibirnya.

"Kau tau dari mana?" tanya Sasuke balik, sedikit terkejut bahwa si polos atau tepatnya si bodoh Naruto mengetahui tentang hal ini.

"Dari Kyuu-nii… tadi pagi ia sedang mengintip Saso-nii sama Dei-nii sedang melakukan apa yang di gambar itu teme, lalu tadi aku juga melihat Gaara dengan Neji juga sedang begitu, tanpa di jelaskan lebih lagi aku sudah mengerti teme!" seru Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Hn,"

"Ah kau ini teme! Jangan 'Hn' saja, jelaskan lagi tentang uke…"

"Kalau tentang uke semuanya kau sudah tau… sekarang apa kau tau seme?"

"Seme? Eh? Gak tuh, emang itu apaan?"

Dengan seringai setan, Sasuke pun bangkit dan mendorong Naruto ke ranjangnya.

"Aw! Sakit teme!"

"Kau mau tau seme itu apa?

"Tentu!"

"Seme itu seperti ini perannya…" Sasuke pun merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Naruto, kini wajahnya sudah sangat dengan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan teme!"

"Ssstt, diam lah… lalu tugas seme adalah ini…" jelas Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke pun mendekati bibir Naruto dan menciumnya.

Naruto pun membelalakan matanya. Ia ingat ini. Ini adalah peran yang di mainkan Sasori dan Neji… lalu ia berarti uke?

"Nghhh mmnnn me… temmnnmee" erangnya mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

Braaak…

Dengan secara paksa pintu kamar Sasuke dan Naruto terbuka, dengan wajah kesal Sasuke pun melepas ciumannya dan menatap orang yang berani mengganggu acaranya.

"Kau…!" ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

**Siapakah orang itu…? Mari kita To Be Continued… Nyahaha… #plak**

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Lemon Ryuu? Hot? Sepet?

Mohon reviewnya… hehe…

Oke balas review sebagian dulu dari chapter 1… ya ^^

Ryuu: thanks buat **Satsuki Naruhi**-senpai… Ryuu udah berusaha update cepat, tapi karna flashkdisk Ryuu rusak, jadinya buat lagi ni fic… hiks…

Gaara: yang sabar ya Ryuu… kata **Roronoa **-senpai minta perbanyak ItaKyuu… gua setuju banget ama **Roronoa **-senpai biar banyakin ItaKyuu karna kan di fic laen gua menderita banget ma si Kyuu, kalo bisa buat tiap kali Kyuu di rape… hohohoho…

Ryuu: oke dah… buat **Hyeora NaruNaru**-senpai, maaf embernya di pakai ama Sasu dulu… jadi pinjam ama yang lain aja ya hoho #plak…

Naru: Ryuu, say hai ama kamu, dan dia bilang selamat udah jadi author, terus katanya pas adegan ku marah ama teme, seharusnya dia bilang dobe kan ama aku? Jadi lain kali liatin dulu tu fic sebelum di update…

Ryuu: hehe gomen ne, itu kesalahan Ryuu gak ngoreksi lagi… buat **Tsuki Aozora**-senpai salam kenal juga… Ryuu usahain biar lebih cepat… ^^

Sasu: Ryuu, **Vii no Kitsune**-senpai nanya napa tu baka aniki ikutan marah waktu dobe di minta jadi uke ama si bibir tebel?

Ryuu: oh itu, Itachi lagi nyari perhatian ama si Kyuu, berharap kan kalau-kalau aja dia perhatian ama si Naru, Kyuu nya jadi klepek-klepek ma Itachi… #pedeamattuanak… And terima kasih banyak buat **narusaku20**-senpai…

Baiklah yang lainnya di chapter depan ya? Karna Ryuu mau banyakin ceritanya… oce…

Hoho mohon di REVIEW lagi senpai…. ^0^d

Oh ya… doain Ryuu ya berhasil dalam ujian kenaikan kelas pada tanggal 4 juni 2012 ampe selesai dan Ryuu doain Ryuu naek kelas dua! hehe… mohon doa nya… (kayak kawinan aja)

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**O**

**R**

**F**

**L**

**A**

**M**

**E**

**?**

**O**

**K**

**E**

**?**

**=3~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoho…! Ryuu balik lagi, dengan chapter 4! Setelah insiden 'pun' yang di sebabkan kegalauan Ryuu waktu buat chap 3, di sini Ryuu mencoba 'pun' nya gak terlalu banyak hehe….**

**Enyoyed~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Namikaze Daily**

**Disclaimer: **Aku, Ryuuki Ukara bersaksi yang membuat Ryuu menjadi fujoshi adalah Masashi Kishimoto #nunjuk Kishi-sensei… karna dia lah yang membuat Naruto dari awal bernuansa Shonen-ai…! Dan membiarkan saat itu Ryuu kelas 3 sd nonton tv dan menyaksikan SasuNaru berciuman…! Dan Ryuu berharap Masashi Kishimoto untuk membuat ending SasuNaru! Karna awalnya dia #nunjuk Kishi-sensei… udah membuat awal yang seperti itu… khukhukhu

**Genre:** Humor, romance

**Rate:** Antara T dan M (tergantung suasana hati author #plak)

**Pair: **SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, SasoDei, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba and More

**Motto: **Gak ada Kyuubi, Gak rame…!

**Warning: **Yaoi, boyxboy, alur kilat, gajhenes, OOC, OC, Lemon sepet, Lime aneh, miss Typo dan lain-lain… **and don't like don't read! oce?**

**Summary: **Uchiha saudara mendeklarasikan bahwa Namikaze saudara adalah milik Uchiha… dan Uchiha paling tidak suka jika 'miliknya' di sentuh oleh orang lain…

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~oO0Oo~**

**Chapter 4: **~Kepemilikan~

.

.

"Kau…!"

"Kaa-san…!" teriak Naruto senang saat melihat sang ibu berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang shock. Menyadari itu Naruto pun mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh darinya.

"Kaa-san?" pikir Sasuke tak percaya sampai mengulang perkataan Naruto yang sudah melihat calon mertua di depannya.

"Ahaha…" Naruto pun ketawa paksa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kushina hanya menatap dua pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan tak percaya, namun perlahan-lahan senyumannya muncul dan melebar, dengan kecepatan penuh Kushina menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berdiri di samping Sasuke. Kushina pun langsung memeluk Naruto, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Naru-chan…! Kau sudah dewasa…! Kyaaa…!" teriak Kushina gaje, sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh anak bungsunya. Lalu ia pun berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan melirik Sasuke yang sedang memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin pada sang calon mertua. Bukannya marah Kushina makin nyengir lebar.

"Kau pasti Sasuke…!"

"Hn"

"Gyaaa! Kau tampan sekali…! Memang tidak salah kau ku jodohkan dengan Naru-chan…! Sudah sampai mana kegiatan kalian? Hm? Hm?" tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke pun menghernyitkan dahi nya.

'Di jodohkan?' pikirnya. Ia melirik Naruto yang ada di samping kirinya.

"Ah… aku lupa, kalian kan pasti belum tau… yah sudah, ayo ikuti aku kita ke ruang kepala sekolah… di sana juga ada orang tua mu Sasuke-kun" ujar Kushina dengan senyuman lembut.

"Hn," saut Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti sang ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

"Begitulah…" jelas Minato panjang lebar pada Uchiha muda dan anak-anaknya tentang perjodohan ini.

"Tapi Minato, aku ini laki-laki.. bagaimana bisa aku dengan si keriput ini…" tanya Kyuubi tak sopan. Minato hanya menarik nafas menahan emosi pada anaknya yang tidak sopan ini.

"Sudah ku bilang kan pada kalian dulu… kau, dan Naru-chan, bisa membuat dan dibuat… mengerti?"

"Aku, tau Minato…"

"PANGGIL AKU TOU-SAN KYUUBI…!"

"I-iya…" Kyuubi bergidik ngeri melihat sang ayah yang tiba-tiba ingin memasang segel, takutnya aja dia nanti di segel di balik gerbang besi dan di kutuk jadi rubah.

"Maaf Minato jii-san… apa kah ini berkaitan dengan kerja sama kerajaan?" tanya Itachi sopan. Beda banget ama anaknya pikir Minato.

"Tidak, jika itu tanya pada mereka" ucap Minato sambil nunjuk ke Kushina dan Mikoto yang sedang memegang buku yang cover depannya cowo pelukan ama cowok lain, sambil megang tissue untuk menahan darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka.

"Kaa-san?" panggil Itachi. Mikoto pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu ke Itachi.

"Ya?" sautnya.

"Apa perjodohan ini berkaitan dengan kerja sama kerajaan?"

"Nggak… ini murni dari hati kaa-san, dan Kushina untuk menjodohkan kalian…"

"Benar gak ada urusan tentang kerajaan gitu?"

"Gak, hanya saja…" Mikoto melirik Kushina dan lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Itachi.

"Sekalian menyalurkan hobi kami!" ucap mereka bersama.

"Hah?" korban perjodohan pun hanya memandang cengok ibu mereka yang kini tertawa gaje.

.

.

"Oi Fugaku," panggil Minato.

"Hn?" sautnya.

"Benar, kau menyetujui ini?"

"Hn, dari pada aku harus rela tidur di sofa seumur hidup"

"Ha-ah… kenapa kita bisa mendapat istri yang gila yaoi sih?"

"Ntah lah… mungkin sudah nasib…"

"Ha-ah" mereka pun menghela nafas bersamaan sambil menatap istri mereka yang masih tertawa gaje bahkan lebih kencang.

.

.

"Kyuu-nii…" panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hmp?" sautnya.

"Kau kenapa tidak marah?"

"Marah kenapa?"

"Ya, tentang ini…"

"Oh…" Kyuubi pun melirik sang ayah, dengan pandangan aku-mohon-tousan, walaupun raut wajahnya masih cool.

"Kyuubi… ingat kan…?" ujar Minato sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ayo lah… tak mungkin kau tega membiarkan anak mu harus di rape sama Uchiha mesum ini…" Kyuubi memasang puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Puppy eyes no jutsu mu tidak berhasil…" ketus Minato.

"Naru-chan…" Kyuubi pun menatap sang adik dengan raut wajah sedih, sebenarnya Naruto bukan terharu, tapi ia sedikit mual dan mulai berpikir kenapa ni author buat cerita yang menjadikan Kyuubi orang aneh, tidak seperti di fic lain yang menjadikan nya monster yang memang bener-bener monster dan di jawab oleh author… "Nyahahahahaha" *dilempar elpiji*

"Untung saja aku di bayar mahal di fic ini… baiklah Naru akan membantu mu Kyuu-nii…!" ujar Naruto semangat.

"Yosh…! Tunjukan kalau kau memang di bayar mahal oleh author untuk membantu ku Naruto…!" balas Kyuubi tak jauh semangat.

"Ehem… Tou-san… Naru mohon… jangan jodohkan kami dengan Uchiha itu…" pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu tingkat tinggi.

"A…a…" Minato pun tak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat sang anak yang sekarang di dalam mode SUPER IMUT. *Gyaaa….! Naru sini sini dekat dekat ama Ryuu…. Gyaaa…!* #dichidori Sasu-teme.

"Aku mohon…? Onegai tou-san…?"

"Ba-Bagaimana ya…?" Minato pun melirik ke Fugaku.

"Aku masih ingin tidur di kamar ku, Minato…" ucap Fugaku santai.

"A… Gi mana ya?" Minato pun makin bingung, nolak keinginan anak bungsu nya tapi tu anak lagi masang jutsu yang gak bakalan ia tolak, minta ama Kushina takut dilempar ke keluar jendela.

"Ehem… Maaf ya Naru-chan, keputusan kami sudah bulat…" jawab Kushina dengan masang wajah serius.

"Kaa-san…" Naruto pun memasang justu puppy eyes nya tingkat akhir. *Uwaaa….! Tolong…! Crew Namikaze Daily pada nosebleed!*

.

Glek…

Kushina hanya bisa menelan ludah, dan mencoba tak menghambur ke anak bungsu nya.

"Ah~ kaa-san bilang tidak ya tidak…"

"Bener…?" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Ya…" Kushina pun juga mengeluarkan aura yang tak kalah hitam dari Naruto.

Tiba-tiba suasana ruang kepala sekolah pun berubah background menjadi makam dengan banyak kalelawar berterbangan ke sana sini.

"Baiklah… cukup perang dingin kalian… sekarang kalian bocah-bocah ke kantin dan makan malam sana… dan untuk kalian Minato, dan Kushina tinggal di sini untuk membicarakan ganti rugi asrama ku…" ucap Tsunade yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi…" pamit Itachi dan berjalan keluar ruang kepala sekolah dengan di ikuti sama Sasuke, Kyuubi dan Naruto.

.

.

Sesampai nya di kantin, Kyuubi dan Naruto langsung duduk di meja yang sudah di tempati oleh sepupunya sedangkan Uchiha bersaudara duduk di meja yang sudah di tempati teman-teman segeng nya.

"Minato jii-san kenapa ke sini?" tanya Yahiko memecah keheningan di meja makan.

"Diskusi tentang ganti rugi asrama…" jawab Kyuubi sambil makan steak nya.

"Oh…" balas Yahiko setelah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan. Lalu suasana hening kembali.

.

.

"Oke, perhatian semuanya…" sebuah suara memecah keheningan kantin, semua penghuni asrama pun langsung memandang ke atas tempat biasa guru-guru asrama makan.

"Ketua dan wakil ketua Akatsuki ingin bicara…" orang berbadan tinggi besar berambut orange, yang bernama Juugo mundur dan mempersilahkan sang ketua dan wakil ketua untuk kedepan.

.

Berjalan lah 2 orang yang berparas hampir sama hanya membedakan keriput di wajah dan rambut pantat ayam aneh nya ke dekat mic.

"Oi, aku baru tau Uchiha punya geng…" Kyuubi bertanya ntah kepada siapa.

"Ya, mereka berhasil mengalahkan kami 2 tahun dulu…" jawab Nagato.

"Oh, jadi kau pernah jadi calon ketua Akatsuki?"

"Lebih tepatnya mantan ketua dan wakil ketua…" sambung Yahiko.

"Sudah lah kalian ini… aku mau mendengar pengumuman nya…" sela Temari. Mereka pun kembali berfokus ke arah duo Uchiha yang sedang memasang seringai di wajah mereka.

.

.

"Kami ketua dan wakil ketua Akatsuki ingin mengumumkan…" Sasuke angkat bicara dan menggantungkan kan kata-kata nya.

"Bahwa Namikaze saudara adalah milik kami… dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya sedikit pun…" sambung Itachi.

Semua penghuni asrama pun melotot tak percaya dan menatap ke arah meja yang di duduki oleh Namikaze dan sepupunya.

"Yang pasti bukan aku…!" teriak Yahiko sambil mengangkat tangan. Semua mata pun menatap ke arah Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"Keparat kau keriput…" maki Kyuubi sambil menatap tajam Itachi yang sedang di atas sana.

.

~Siing~

Kantin pun hening dan mulai mencekam. Itachi hanya menampakan seringai di wajah nya pada Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi terus memberikan death glare nya pada Itachi. Dan tiba-tiba salah satu sisiwi asrama berambut pink dengan jidat yang leeebbbaaarrr *di bunuh Sakura FC* berdiri, dia tersenyum penuh arti pada Uchiha bersaudara dan Namikaze bersaudara…

"AKU SAKURA HARUNO, MEMUTUSKAN MENDIRIKAN YAOI FANSCLUB…. Gyaaa!" Teriak nya dengan tangan yang terkepal ke atas. Mendengar itu, semua siswi yang ada di kantin pun bersorak riang, termasuk Temari dan Konan.

"AKU SETUJU DENGAN MU SAKURA…!" teriak Konan dan Temari serentak. Yahiko sang tunangan Konan pun Cuma bisa cengok mengetahui bahwa sang tunangan seorang Fujoshi.

Melihat wajah Yahiko yang sedikit aneh, membuat ide jahil Nagato muncul di otak nya. Seringai pun muncul di wajah tampan nya itu. Nagato yang duduk berhadapan dengan Yahiko, tiba-tiba ia menggenggam tangan Yahiko, dan membuat Yahiko sedikit kaget.

"Yahiko-koi… akhirnya hubungan kita ada yang mendukung…" ucap Nagato sambil memasang wajah memelas dengan mata yang berbinar serta ia kedip-kedip kan.

.

~Sing~

Hoeekkk…

Mendengar kata-kata Nagato membuat sang sepupu serta Yahiko tiba-tiba muntah secara tidak elit.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Nagato sweet drop.

"Nagato, k-kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan Yahiko kan?" tanya Konan dengan wajah horor.

"Hmp… Yahiko-koi bagaimana? Hubungan kita terbongkar…"

.

Bletak…

"Kau menjijikan Nagato" sewot Kyuubi.

"Itaii Kyuu…" lirih nya sambil memegang kepalanya yang kini benjol.

"Ck," Kyuubi hanya berdecak kesal.

"Baiklah… baiklah… aku bercanda oke…"

"Syukurlah…" ucap semua sepupu nya.

.

.

"Keriput….! Apa maksud mu dengan semua itu hah?" gerutu Kyuubi geram. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar mereka.

"Hn, Minato jii-san sudah mengatakannya… kau dan aku… di jodohkan…" bisik Itachi di telinga Kyuubi dan sukses membuat Kyuubi merinding disko.

"A-aku tau…! Tapi belum tentu aku mau!"

"Hmp? Berarkah? Sayang sekali diri ku… hah~ lagi-lagi cinta ku bertepuk sebelah tangan…" desah Itachi lalu duduk di ranjangnya sambil menutup sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan kanan.

"…." Kyuubi hanya diam sambil terus menatap Itachi yang sedang menggunakan wajah frustasi nya.

"Kau tau Kyuu… pada hal aku rela memutuskan kekasih ku yang cantik demi perjodohan ini… dan aku rela meninggalkan cara straigh dan menjadi gay hanya karna demi perjodohan ini dan demi kau…"

"J-jadi kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Kyuubi yang sedikit kecewa.

"Ya begitulah…" Itachi pun berbaring dan menutup mata nya dengan lengan.

Melihat Itachi yang seperti sangat frustasi karna diri nya membuat Kyuubi sedikit tak enak hati. Ia pun duduk di ranjang nya dan terus menatap ke arah Itachi.

'Dia rela menjadi gay demi aku… dan kata-kata nya tadi sore… Arrrgghhh! Ada apa dengan ku…!' Kyuubi membatin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya.

Itachi yang melihat tingkah Kyuubi hanya menampakan seringai tipis nya.

.

Drrtt… Drrtt…

"Hn, ada apa otouto?" jawab Itachi.

'_Benar kau tidak mau Kyuubi di awasi baka aniki…?"_ tanya Sasuke yang kini sedang bersama dengan anak buah nya.

"Hn, memang nya aku seperti mu baka otouto? Aku lebih suka mengawasi Kyuubi sendiri. Karna aku ini orang yang perhatian." ujar nya sambil melirik Kyuubi yang masih perang batin sambil geleng-geleng gaje.

" _Aku juga perhatian dengan Naruto. Hanya saja tak mungkin aku terus mengawasi nya terus…"_

"Terserah. Sudah selesaikan rapat nya. Cepat pulang dan tidur… kau hanya akan membuat Naruto khawatir…"

"_Aku bukan anak kecil baka aniki!"_

Tut…Tut…

"Hn, dasar… Oi Kyuu tidur lah… sebelum otak mu meledak" ucap nya lalu membalik kan badan membelakangi Kyuubi.

"A-apa?"

"Tidak ada tidur lah…"

"Kau sok perhatian…" Kyuubi pun membaringkan badannya.

.

.

Setelah selesai rapat Sasuke pun langsung kembali ke kamar nya.

Ceklek…

Saat ia membuka pintu tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat nafas nya tercekat. Naruto sedang memakai piyama nya sambil bernyanyi gaje dan bergoyang-goyang, tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang mata onyx sedang menatap nafsu pada nya.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kaki nya perlahan dan menutup pintu dan tak lupa mengunci pintu kamar nya. Dengan masih melangkah perlahan, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gyaaaa….!" Naruto pun berteriak sekencang-kencang nya dan membuat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menutup telinga tak mau menuli dini.

"Berisik dobe…!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau… teme! Apa yang kau lakukan…!" panik Naruto sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti gadis yang ingin di apa-apain.

"Aku hanya menunjukan mu tugas seorang seme…" katanya santai, ia pun mendekatkan diri nya ke Naruto dan menyudutkannya ke dinding kamar.

"Teme! Menjauh dari ku!" Naruto pun terus mencoba mendorong Sasuke menjauh tapi karna tubuhnya gemetaran membuat kerja otak nya melambat, pada hal ia ingin menyerang Sasuke dengan rasengan.

Setelah tersudut Sasuke pun mengurung Naruto di antara kedua tangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Naruto. Kini wajah Naruto pun merona merah.

"Ja-jauhkan wajah mu teme…"

"Kau manis kalau seperti itu dobe…"

"Berhentilah bilang aku ma-" perkataan Naruto terputus karna Sasuke telah mengunci bibir Naruto dengan bibir nya.

Di cium nya lembut bibir Naruto, tapi lama-kelamaan ciuman itu memanas. Naruto yang sejak tadi menolak perlahan menyerah, ia juga mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke. Tangan Naruto hanya menggenggam kaos hitam Sasuke. Saliva-saliva mulai jatuh di antara mereka, tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong Sasuke agar memberi ia kesempatan menghirup oksigen, mengerti apa yang di minta dobe nya Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan benang saliva terhubung di antara mereka.

"Hha.. hahh… Sasu.. angghh" tak mau menunggu lama Sasuke meyerang leher jenjang Naruto. Di jilat, hisap lalu di gigitnya kulit tan itu hingga berbekas kemerahan.

"Sasu… ngghh hen… tikan…" pinta Naruto. Sasuke menulikan permintaan Naruto dan terus menyerang leher Naruto, tangan nya juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia membuka kancing piyama Naruto dan menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam, ia pun menyentuh titik sensitive Naruto yang mulai mengeras. Di pilin dan di cubit nya niple Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa pipi nya basah, ia menjauh dari leher Naruto dan menatap Naruto yang kini sedang menangis.

"Hiks… ber… hiks henti…" melihat Naruto menangis untuk pertama kali nya bagi Sasuke, membuat Sasuke panik.

"Dobe… hei… hei…" Sasuke pun menghapus air mata Naruto dengan ibu jari nya lalu menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks… hiks… kau.. hiks jahat teme…!" Naruto semakin terisak dengan tangisannya.

"Maaf kan aku Naruto…" Sasuke pun mengerat kan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Naruto dan menghirup aroma jeruk dari rambut pirang dobe nya.

"Hiks…" sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai tenang dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Sudah, berhenti lah menangis dobe… dan cepat tidur…" Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya, dan membiarkan Naruto berjalan ke arah ranjang nya dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

.

Setelah menurutnya Naruto tidur, ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya di wastafel, lalu ia mendonggakan kepala nya menatap bayangan nya yang terpantul di cermin.

"Kau harus bersabar Sasuke…" gumamnya. Ia pun keluar kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos putih dan boxer biru tua, setelah mengganti pakaian ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyusul Naruto yang sudah tertidur nyenyak.

**~oO0Oo~**

"_Sa…Sasuke.. hen.. hentikan aku mohon…" pinta Naruto yang masih terus menangis._

"_Tidak lagi dobe… sudah cukup aku menunggu…" ujar Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya, tanpa persiapan Sasuke langsung menghujam 'miliknya' di rektum Naruto._

"_AHHH!… hiks Itaii… hiks…" tangis Naruto menjadi. Tanpa persetujuan dari Naruto, Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat._

"_Berhenti… a-aku mohon… hiks…"_

"_Menangis lah Naruto, menangis lah untuk ku HAHA…." Tanpa henti Sasuke terus memanju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat, dan terus menghentakkan nya dengan keras…_

"_AHH… SASUKE…!"_

.

.

"UWAAAA….!"

"Dobe…! Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke panik yang terbangun karna teriakan Naruto.

"Te-teme… UWAAAAA…!" teriakan Naruto pun menjadi dan sambil terus menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Naruto…! Kau kenapa?" Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto ke ranjang nya.

"Te-teme rambut mu…! Seperti pantat ayam!" teriaknya sedeng.

"WTF? Sialan kau dobe!" Sasuke pun melempar bantal ke wajah Naruto.

"Sakit teme!"

"Kau juga! Berteriak seperti orang gila! Ini baru jam 2 malam dobe!" teriak Sasuke kesal. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengganjal saat Sasuke memandang Naruto, tatapan matanya pun turun ke arah bawah tepat di selangkangan Naruto. Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali, lalu seringai nya muncul.

"K-kau kenapa teme! Berhenti menatap ku dengan senyuman itu!"

"Mimpi basah hmp?" goda Sasuke.

"A-apa? Mim-mimpi basah…?" pandangan Naruto pun menurun dari wajah Sasuke ke selangkangannya. Benar saja, celana tidurnya basah.

"Heh, kau sudah dewasa rupanya dobe…"

"Teme, mimpi basah itu apa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Hah~ tanya pada Kyuubi saja, sekarang kau bersihakan diri mu sana…"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sudah cepat"

"Tapi kau jangan tidur teme! K-kau tunggu di depan pintu ke kamar mandi!"

"Hn"

Naruto pun langsung berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi dan di ikuti oleh Sasuke. Setelah masuk tiba-tiba langkah Naruto berhenti, lalu ia membalik kan badannya.

"Aku bilang tunggu di depan pintu teme! Bukan di dalam!" Naruto pun mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, setelah Sasuke keluar dengan keras Naruto membanting pintu kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu nya.

"Ck, pada hal aku mau lihat, berapa besar milik mu dobe…" gumam Sasuke.

**~oO0Oo~**

**Pagi hari nya…**

"Itu berarti kau sudah dewasa Naru-chan…" ujar Kyuubi. Kini Naruto dan Kyuubi sedang berada di taman asrama mereka duduk di bangku taman di depan pancuran, sinar matahari pagi ini tidak terlalu menyengat dan angin pagi sedikit membelai mereka hingga membuat pagi ini sangat nikmat untuk keluar.

"K-kalau begitu bagus… ta-tapi kenapa objek mimpi ku Sasuke, Kyuu-nii?"

"APA?" seperti ekspresi artis sinetron indonesia, Kyuubi terkejut mendengar apa yang telah di ucapkan oleh sang adik.

"Kau itu kenapa sih! Naru Cuma bilang kenapa objek mimpi ku Sasuke!"

"I-itu berarti kau memang murni gay…"

"Hah? Lalu objek mimpi basah mu pertama kali siapa Kyuu-nii?"

"Miyabi…"

"Apa?"

"Hah, sudah lah lupakan itu… dalam mimpi mu siapa jadi uke?"

"Aku…"

"Sudah ku duga!"

.

Tiba-tiba hening menyelimuti mereka sebelum, getaran ponsel Kyuubi membuat orang yang punya nya sedikit terkejut. Kyuubi pun melihat siapa yang menelpon nya ternyata Yahiko.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi saat menjawab telpon nya.

"_Apa kau dengan Naru-chan?" _ tanya Yahiko.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"_Cepat lah ke kantin… ibu kantin memesan ramen untuk penghuni asrama… cepat lah sebelum kehabisan… aku sudah mengambil kan untuk kalian, tapi di habisi oleh Nagato…" _ujar Yahiko sembari melirik Nagato yang lagi tersenyum lebar dengan menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Ya, aku akan kesana…" Kyuubi pun memutus panggilannya.

"Ada apa Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto yang sangat penasaran dengan pembicaraan antara Kyuubi dan Yahiko.

"Ada ramen di kantin…"

"APA?" bagai angin Naruto pun langsung ngacir ke kantin setelah mendengar penuturan sang kakak.

"Oi Oi! Tunggu aku Naru!" Kyuubi pun berlari menyusul Naruto ke kantin.

.

.

"Oke! Tinggal 2 mangkok ramen… siapa yang mau?" teriak ibu kantin pada penghuni asrama yang sedang berdesakan di depan nya.

"AKU!" teriak penghuni asrama serentak.

Naruto yang baru sampai di kantin langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kantin, lalu matanya berhenti di sebuah meja di depan tempat ibu kantin berdiri. Di sana 2 mangkok ramen menganggur dengan masih ada asap yang mengepul dari dua mangkok tersebut yang berarti ramen tersebut masih hangat.

"Hah… hh… Kenapa kau meninggalkan Naru?" gerutu Kyuubi dengan ngos ngosan ngejar Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii, ramen nya tinggal 2 mangkok…" ucap Naruto.

"Hah? Tinggal dua?" Kyuubi menatap keributan yang ada di kantin lalu pandangannya berpusat di atas meja di depan ibu kantin. Benar saja tinggal 2 mangkok yang tersisa.

"Aku takkan rela jika ramen itu di ambil…" Naruto mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Aku juga…" Ya! Walaupun Kyuubi Namikaze penggila berat apel, makanan lain yang ia suka selain apel adalah RAMEN!

Kyuubi dan Naruto, maju selangkah. Lalu mereka mebuat ancang-ancang… dan…

"HYAAAA!" bagaikan perang shinobi, Kyuubi dan Naruto menyerbu ke rombongan orang-orang yang ingin mengambil mangkok ramen itu.

.

"Punya GUE!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

Lupa dengan kesopanan yang di ajarkan oleh pihak asrama, siswa-siswi asrama menggunakan seluruh kekuatan dan kata-kata gaul mereka hanya demi mendapatkan 2 mangkok ramen yang tersisa itu, dan sampai ada juga yang jambak-jambakan…

"Naru kau ke selatan dan aku ke utara!"

"Ha'I Kyuu-nii!"

Si Namikaze pun berpencar ke dua arah untuk mencari cela mendapatkan ramen. Rencana mereka pun berhasil, dengan wajah yang berbinar Naruto hanya tinggal mengambil mangkok ramen itu, tetapi…

.

Duakk… Prang…

Seorang siswi berambut merah berkaca mata, menyenggol meja sehingga meja itu pun terjatuh beserta dua mangkok ramen. Mangkok ramen itu kini tak berbentuk lagi, isi nya juga berceceran. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuubi menatap ramen itu, sepertinya hari ini dia harus sarapan apel lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?

"Hiks… hiks…" bagai di tinggal pergi belahan jiwa, Naruto menangisi jazat ramen beserta isi nya yang kini telah tiada.

Kyuubi yang melihat itu hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. "Yang sabar otouto…" bujuk nya.

Bukannya tenang Naruto makin terisak, dan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya terharu. Naruto pun terduduk lemas… "RAMEN KU!" teriak nya sinting, lalu keluar lah aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya pun langsung ngacir keluar dan menjauh dari kantin, tapi Kyuubi sebagai kakak yang baik, tetap terus berada di belakang sang adik. Oh tunggu dulu, bukan karna ia ingin selalu di dekat Naruto di suka dan duka. Kyuubi tak ngacir karna…

Diri nya sudah tak bisa lagi bergerak untuk lari, karna ketakutan sehingga membuat dia tak bisa bergerak.

Tapi ternyata Kami-sama masih menyukai Kyuubi di fic ini. Itachi yang baru datang ke kantin melihat suasana kantin sepi, dan hanya ada si Namikaze, ia menyipitkan mata nya saat melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Namikaz bungsu. Mengerti dengan hal itu, Itachi langsung menghapiri si sulung Namikaze dan menariknya pergi menjauh…

Benar saja, setelah kepergian Itachi dan Kyuubi, yang terdengar dari kantin hanya suara ledakan, dan teriakan dari si kepala sekolah.

Nah loh Nar, besok kau mau makan di mana lagi kalau kantin nya lah hancur lebur…

**~oO0Oo~**

Mau sarapan gak jadi karna insiden tadi pagi, mau makan apel, persediaannya habis. Mau makan apa hari ini? Batin Kyuubi berteriak. Sungguh hari ini dia harus menahan perutnya yang kelaparan dan bukan hanya dia saja yang merasakan kelaparan, Uchiha bersaudara juga begitu. Sangat terlihat di wajah mereka yang sedang ada di depan Kyuubi, wajah yang pucat dan suara perut yang berteriak minta di isi.

"Otouto, benar tomat mu habis?" tanya Itachi yang seperti nya sudah tak bisa menahan rasa laparnya.

"Ya baka aniki…" jawab Sasuke singkat, tak ingin mengeluarkan energi terlalu banyak dengan keadaan perutnya yang kosong.

"Kyuu, apel mu juga habis?" Itachi bertanya pada Kyuubi yang memasang wajah yang lebih pucat dari mereka.

"Ya," jawab nya malas.

Itachi kembali terdiam, dan menatap langit cerah pagi ini. Otaknya terus berputar bagaimana caranya agar rasa laparnya hilang… ia mengedar pandangannya ke taman asrama lalu berhenti di sebuah pohon, wajahnya langsung mencerah saat apa yang ia lihat.

"Mangga!" seru nya lalu berdiri menuju pohon mangga itu.

Sasuke dan Kyuubi saling pandang lalu berdiri mengejar Itachi ke pohon mangga tersebut.

"MAKAN!" teriak mereka serentak.

.

.

Jika Uchiha bersaudara dan Namikaze sulung terkena wabah kelaparan bagaimana dengan si Namikaze bungsu? Oh dia sangat bete hari ini terbukti dengan awan hitam mengikuti nya kemana pun ia melangkah. Lalu langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menghalangi jalannya, Naruto pun mendonggakan kepala nya melihat siapa yang menghalangi jalannya. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam klimis, berkulit pucat dan bermata onyx.

"Kau Sai…" ujar Naruto malas sambil nunjuk ke wajah Sai.

"Hai Naruto-kun…" sapa nya dengan senyuman manis.

"Kau yang meminta ku jadi uke kan?"

"Wah! Ternyata ingatan Naruto-kun tajam juga…"

"Terus kenapa kau ada di depan ku?"

"Ah tidak ada. Hanya ingin beri ini ke Naruto-kun…" Sai pun memberikan sebuah bungkusan berisi cookies dan dengan cepat di ambil oleh Naruto. Mata Naruto langsung berbinar, tapi ia kembali menatap Sai dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ini bukan dog food kan?" tanya nya, ia sedikit trauma dengan cookies akibat si Kyuubi.

"Bukan dong Naruto-kun… itu cookies biasa. Aku hanya ingin berbagi, karna ku lihat tadi kau tak sempat sarapan…"

"Ah terima kasih!" Naruto pun langsung membuka bungkusan itu dan langsung memakannya.

.

Dari jauh, dua orang sedang menatap lekat dan menajamkan pendengaraan saat Naruto dan Sai bicara. Yang satu berbadan tinggi besar berambut orange, dan yang satu berbadan tinggi tapi sedikit kurus dengan rambut perak dan gigi runcingnya. Mereka adalah Juugo dan Suigetsu, mereka mendapat tugas dari wakil ketua Akutsuki, Sasuke, untuk mengawasi Naruto.

.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Sai…

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Sai saat Naruto hampir menghabiskan cookies itu.

"Hmp… nyam… nyam… enak!" serunya dan kembali makan cookies itu.

"Kalau begitu seperti nya aku bisa meminta mu sekali lagi…"

"Minta apa? Bicaralah… nyam… kau sudah menyelamatkan ku dari kelaparan… nyam… jadi sekalian aku mau balas budi…" cengir Naruto di sela-sela makannya.

"Aku minta kau menjadi-

Bruuk…

Belum lagi Sai menyelesaikan kata-kata nya diri nya sudah di serbu oleh Juugo dan Suigetsu. Naruto yang melihat Sai di serbu sampai terjatuh dan ditindih oleh dua orang yang badannya kebih besar dari Sai Cuma bisa sweet drop.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak Sai kesal karna badannya terasa sakit di tindih dua orang sekaligus.

"Kau mengganggu properti milik Uchiha. Tepatnya Sasuke Uchiha…" ujar Suigetsu, sambil menarik tangan Sai kebelakang dan memborgolnya.

"Dalam pasal 3 ayat 2 di kitab Akatsuki yang baru, mengatakan 'Barang siapa yang mengganggu properti milik Uchiha bahkan menyentuh nya akan berakhir di kandang Manda milik Orochimaru' mengerti?" ujar Juugo sambil menggendong Sai seperti karung besar.

"APA! LEPASKAN! AKU TAK MAU KE KANDANG MANDA! APA LAGI HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN OROCHIMARU! LEPASKAN! NARUTOOO TOLOONG!" teriak Sai yang mencoba melepaskan diri nya dan berteriak minta tolong pada Naruto saat diri nya sudah agak jauh dari Naruto.

Naruto Cuma bisa cengok tingkat dewa liat apa yang barusan terjadi. Selera makannya tiba-tiba saja hilang.

"Untuk Kyuu-nii aja…" ucap nya sambil menutup bungkusan cookies itu dan berjalan mencari Kyuubi.

**~oO0Oo~**

"Astaga! Kami-sama! Kenapa? Kenapa?" teriak Kyuubi sinting sambil terus menjedukan kepala nya ke pohon.

"Kau jangan gila Kyuu…" ujar Itachi yang sedikit terganggu dengan tingkah Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana aku tidak gila? Hah? AKU SANGAT LAPAR! KENAPA POHON MANGGA ITU PAKAI ACARA TIDAK BERBUAH!" teriaknya sambil menjambak rambut orange kemerahannya.

"Memang kau saja Kyuubi aku juga lapar!" segak Sasuke yang mulai terganggu dengan teriakan Kyuubi yang membuat pendengarannya terganggu.

"KAU DIAM SAJA PANTAT AYAM! KAU MEMBUAT EMOSI KU NAIK! TAU TIDAK AKU INI SEDANG KELAPARAN!"

"DASAR RUBAH GILA! KAU YANG MEMBUAT EMOSI KU NAIK! MEMANG KAU SAJA YANG KELAPARAN! HAH! AKU JUGA!"

"KALAU TIDAK SENANG AYO MAJU! KITA BERKELAHI!" Kyuubi langsung berdiri dan membuat ancang-ancang berkelahi.

"AYO!" Sasuke pun mengiyakan ajakan Kyuubi, dia langsung berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Kyuubi.

"DASAR PANTAT AYAM!"

"DASAR RUBAH GILA!"

.

Bugh… Bruuaak… Bug… Buaghh…

Sasuke dan Kyuubi pun baku hantam di depan Itachi. Awalnya ia hanya diam diri saja menatap orang gila yang sedang dalam kelaparan dan berkelahi itu, tapi lama-lama risih juga.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" teriak Itachi.

"DIAM SAJA KAU KERIPUT!" bentak Sasuke dan Kyuubi serentak.

.

Twitch…

Lapar, panas, emosi, di hina…. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Itachi, ia pun mendekat ke arah perkelahian Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

"Berhenti…" ujarnya dengan sedikit nada tinggi.

Tak mau berhenti…

"Aku bilang berhenti!" segaknya.

Tidak di pedulikan dan masih terus saling pukul.

"BERHENTI ATAU AKU AKAN MENGGUNAKAN TSUKUYOMI PADA KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak nya.

Dan… berhasil, Sasuke dan Kyuubi langsung berhenti saling pukul… tapi…

.

Twitch… Twitch…

Emosi Itachi sudah di ujung tanduk, bukan karna Kyuubi dan Sasuke berkelahi malah mereka berdua sudah berhenti, tapi posisi mereka saat menghentikan perkelahian membuat emosi Itachi berada di ujung tanduk.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sasuke yang menindih Kyuubi, dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai penumpu agar tak terlalu menindih Kyuubi. Dan tangan Kyuubi yang ada di kepala Sasuke karna tadi sedang menjambak rambut Sasuke, mereka tak menyadari posisi mereka yang memang seperti abis melakukan yang iya-iya.

Kyuubi dan Sasuke pun saling pandang…

'Kenapa tu orang?' pikir mereka serentak. Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua baru menyadari sesuatu.

'POSISINYA!' batin mereka berteriak serentak.

Sasuke pun langsung menjauh dari Kyuubi, dan Kyuubi berdiri menghampiri si Itachi yang sudah terselimuti aura hitam.

"Oi, Oi, Itachi… jangan salah paham" bujuk Kyuubi dengan senyuman terpaksa.

Itachi hanya menatap tajam Kyuubi lalu beralih ke Sasuke. Merasa sedang di tatap Sasuke pun menatap Itachi yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Cih, hanya itu saja kau sampai begitu, dasar baka aniki…" ujar Sasuke malas lalu memberi death glare ke Itachi.

"Kau tau kan otouto? Pasal 3 ayat 2 di kitab Akatsuki yang baru?" tanya nya dengan mencoba menahan emosi.

"Ya, tentu saja baka aniki! Karna itu kita yang membuatnya" jawab nya santai, gak tau seringai Itachi yang sudah muncul, sampai membuat Kyuubi bergidik ngeri.

"Sebutkan isi nya otouto…"

"Hn, 'Barang siapa yang mengganggu properti milik Uchiha bahkan menyentuh nya akan berakhir di kandang Manda milik Orochimaru' itu kan?"

"Mengertikan? Jika yang berani menyentuh properti milik Uchiha apa hukumannya?"

"Tentu saja! Semuanya pasti berakhir di kan-Tunggu Dulu!" sela Sasuke saat menyadari kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Kau tak bisa melanggar nya otouto! Kau sudah menyentuh properti ku! Properti milik Itachi Uchiha!" Itachi pun menghampiri Sasuke dan meyeretnya ke kandang Manda.

"LEPASKAN AKU BAKA ANIKI! AKU TAK MAU KE KANDANG MANDA! APA LAGI KETEMU DENGAN OROCHIMARU! TOLONG!" teriaknya yang terus mencoba terlepas dari Itachi

.

.

Wah! Sasuke! Author Cuma bisa berdoa pada Kami-sama semoga kau dan Sai yang sedang berada di kandang Manda selamat sentosa….

Dengan ini Ryuu ucapkan…

**~To Be Continue~**

Balasan Review dari chap 1…

Ryuu: thanks buat **Satsuki Naruhi**… Ryuu udah berusaha update cepat kok…

Gaara: yang sabar ya Ryuu… kata **Roronoa **minta perbanyak ItaKyuu… gua setuju banget ama **Roronoa ** biar banyakin ItaKyuu karna kan di fic laen gua menderita banget ma si Kyuu, kalo bisa buat tiap kali Kyuu di rape… hohohoho…

Ryuu: oke dah… buat **Hyeora NaruNaru,** maaf embernya di pakai ama Sasu dulu… jadi pinjam ama yang lain aja ya hoho #plak…

Naru: Ryuu... ** ...** say hai ama kamu, dan dia bilang selamat udah jadi author, terus katanya pas adegan ku marah ama teme, seharusnya dia bilang dobe kan ama aku? Jadi lain kali liatin dulu tu fic sebelum di update…

Ryuu: hehe gomen ne, itu kesalahan Ryuu gak ngoreksi lagi… buat **Tsuki Aozora** salam kenal juga… Ryuu usahain biar lebih cepat… ^^

Sasu: Ryuu, **Vii no Kitsune** nanya napa tu baka aniki ikutan marah waktu dobe di minta jadi uke ama si bibir tebel?

Ryuu: oh itu, Itachi lagi nyari perhatian ama si Kyuu, berharap kan kalau-kalau aja dia perhatian ama si Naru, Kyuu nya jadi klepek-klepek ma Itachi… #pedeamattuanak… And terima kasih banyak buat **narusaku20**…

Kyuu: Oi Ryuu… **Neter-in** bilang kamu harus banyak koreksi, kebanyakan typos tu… n satu lagi, napa gua di fic ini takut ma si Naru?

Ryuu: haha… aku usahain deh senpai… buat loe Kyuu, jangan banyak cincong, loe mau gua tunda gajian loe biar loe gak bisa beli apel?

Kyuu: cih… demi apel aja gua kayak gini **Schein Mond**,

Ryuu: 'twitch' ni anak masih enak gua panggil ikutan di fic ini…

Kyuu: biarin… #ngabur

Ryuu: enak aja tu anak kabur… buat **Oyabun** ShikaKiba emang ada tapi kayaknya gak terlalu banyak dari SasuNaru ma ItaKyuu…

Sasu: **DL-Akevi II** bilang uke gua punya sisi gelap, loe mau buat gua mampus gara-gara dobe-koi gua? Gua jadi pikir puluhan kali mau negerape dobe…

Ryuu: gak apa-apa, kan di fic lain loe enak aja mau ngerape Naru, gini-gini gue lebih ngefans Naru dari pada loe, jadi di fic gue loe harus siap mental, kapan-kapan aja loe nanti di rasengan… buat **Kaito Mine** terima kasih banyak…

Shika: Ryuu… **Azriel Fartin** atau Az ama Chii tu…

Ryuu: oh… Haloha too **Az**… Halo juga **Chii**… buat **Az**, waktu Gaara liburan sekolah, Gaara ke Namigakure, dan main batu gunting kertas ama si Kyuu, karna Gaara kalah lebih dari ratusan kali dari si Kyuu, Kyuu nya minta satu pohon apel, eh Gaara nya langsung kabur aja, pulang ke Suna… gitu… hehe

Kiba: Ryuu… **kky30**…

Ryuu: baik… salam kenal balik aja, gak apa kok panggil Ryuu pake embel-embel –san… ya abis Ryuu bosan di fic lain Naru nya, imut-imut semut terus… jadi gak apa ya, buat Naru sedikit serem, kan keturunan si Kushina…

Naru: Ryuu~ ada yang nanya lagi tu tentang napa tu Itachi belain gua…

Ryuu: oke dah… Hai juga **AkamakiKyuu**, terima kasih atas pujiannya #blush… pas Itachi marah, tu Cuma buat nyari perhatian ama si Kyuu aja, niat nolong gak ada tu sama sekali…

Nagato: Ryuu tu **Kirio-kun **bilang besok-besok pakai paragraf…

Ryuu: hehe… maaf deh, kalo berantakan… Ryuu emang gak pandai ngerapiin paragraf, sampai-sampai muka Ryuu aja gak pandai Ryuu rapiin… tapi Ryuu usahain…

Sasu: Ryuu… **key-kouru** nanya kapan LEMON nya?

Ryuu: haha belum pokoknya di chap selanjutnya pasti ada… Tapi, Ryuu kurang handal buat LEMON nya asem… jadi agak-agak sepet gak papa ya?

Naru: buat **cho devi**, gua sebenarnya gak mau jadi laki-laki yang di raguin, salahin tu si Masashi Kishimoto buat gua jadi cowo manis banget, n salahin ni author, udah gua manis di buat imut lagi… #ngambek

Ryuu: *sweetdrop*… pede amat loe Nar, masih enak ada yang mau bilang loe manis, imut lagi… dasar chara yang tak bersyukur… buat **NamikazeNoah** terima kasih, Ryuu usahain… ^^

Kyuu: oi Ryuu, ada yang kritik tu…

Ryuu: ngapain loe balik lagi?

Kyuu: cih… #ngaburlagi

Ryuu: buat **Mio Aitezza**… Ryuu udah usahain biar gak ada Typo, tapi maaf ya kalau masih ada, Ryuu orangnya gak teliti… #suerdah… kalo itu Ryuu udah nyobain buat huruf kapital sesudah tanda "… terima kasih atas kritiknya… ^^ buat **ai aragaki** I try it… Thanks ^^

Itachi: **ByuuBee**, gua gak suka loe bilang Kyuu-chan imut, Kyuu-chan itu SEXY…

Ryuu: sewot banget loe ama Kyuu… tu anak juga gak peduli ama loe…

Itachi: #pundung

Ryuu: yah~ malah pundung… biarin dah… buat **donnaughty**, Ryuu emang buat Sasu-teme-pantat ayam itu susah dapatin si Naru… cause kalau Ryuu buat dia mudah banget dapat Naru, enak di dia, di rape trus nanti si Naru, sekamar lagi tu di asrama…

Kyuu: #baliklagi... hohoho ada yang muji gua keren…

Ryuu: cih ngapain loe nongol lagi? **Shin ryu harashi**, tu muji fic gue bukan loe #pedeamat… gua bilang gak ada loe gak rame (kayak iklan rokok ya?) karna kasihan Itachi gak ada lawan rapean…

Kyuu: Pede amat lo…

Ryuu: biarin uweekkk… buat **BlackMagician12**, thanks banget udah suka ma fic gaje Ryuu… Ryuu usahain buat update cepat… ^^

Kyuu: buat **Kyumimi**, gantian dong masa gua ama Naru terus di bully, sekarang gantian… rasain loe Uchiha ama keluarga besar gue hohohoho… #blush… R-Ryuu, benar loe mau buat gue ma keriput Le-Lemonan?

Ryuu: HAHAHA… o-ho… bahkan gua mau buat loe banyak di rape ama si Itachi… hoho… buat **UchiKaze No SasuNaru**, Ryuu usahain… ^^

Itachi: bagus… bagus… gue dukung loe Ryuu… hohoho

Ryuu: lah tu anak langsung semangat aja di bilang mau lemonan… Yoroshiku yo **Sora asagi**, (betulkan jawabnya? Kalo salah maaf…) makasih banyak senpai udah mau baca fic gaje Ryuu… ^^… Untuk **PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO**… thanks ya, Ryuu usahain supaya gak banyak Typo… ^^

Naru: **Neka-neko miaw… **Kalo mau fic nya lanjut trus review ya! #ngancam pake rasengan…

Ryuu: Oi, Oi… jangan pake cara kekerasan dong, diri mu kan di sini menjadi anak yang baik Naru-chan… makasih ya udah baca fic Ryuu miaw~ X3… buat **Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra… **hehe kalo jadi saudara nya Uchiha, tu keluarga Uchiha udah banyak yang ganteng, jadi Ryuu masukin jadi keluarga KyuuNaru aja… makasih udah baca…

**Yang lain tunggu ya balasan Review di chap selanjutnya… =3**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yoho! Ryuu balik lagi dengan chapter 5! Ryuu buat chap ini banyak romantic deh, karna Ryuu lagi kena virus manga romantic yang baru Ryuu beli… hehe…**

**Gak apa ya? Humor nya ada juga dong~**

**Oke dah, kita mulai aja…**

**Enjoyed~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Namikaze Daily**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Romance, Humor

**Rate: M **for this chapter

**Pair: **SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, NejiGaara, SasoDei, ShikaKiba and more…

**Warning: **Yaoi, BL, boyxboy, Lemon sepet, Lime, Alur kilat, Abal, Ancur, Gajheness, OOC, OC, miss Typo(s)… Bahasa sesuka hati author#plaak oh ya atu lagi warningnya Ryuu lupa cantumin dari chap awal yaitu MPREG… hehe … **don't like don't read…!**

**Summary: **Asrama kena virus romance! Kenapa ya? Apa karna ulah si Namikaze bungsu yang menganggu sang guru agama Hidan yang sedang ritual? Wah ayo loh Nar!

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 5 **~Love~ ~Love~

* * *

Pagi buta… suasana pagi ini tak seperti biasa, hening, di karenakan jam baru menunjukkan pukul 04.00… tapi seorang siswa sudah ada yang terbangun… tunggu dulu, bukan terbangun… lebih tepatnya tidak tidur. Sangat tampak di wajah tampan nya ada sebuah kantong mata yang menghitam menggantung di bawah matanya. Mata onyx nya menatap jalan yang ia lalui dengan mata sayu… kadang menguap lebar, melupakan wibawa nya sebagai Uchiha. Ya, dia adalah Sasuke. Tepatnya Sasuke Uchiha, yang baru saja keluar dari kandang Manda, dengan bantuan Sai. Mereka berdua berkerja sama selama berjam-jam agar bisa keluar dari kandang Manda sebelum Orochimaru datang dan memberi makan Manda saat pagi sebelum jam 6 pagi.

Sasuke pun berhenti di depan pintu kamar nya. Karna tidak membawa kunci kamar, terpaksa ia harus membuat keributan agar si Naruto bangun dan membuka pintu kamar untuknya.

Tok… Tok…

Merasa ada yang mengganggu tidur nya Naruto pun terbangun, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu agar membuka nya.

"Hoaamm! Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi sih!" gerutunya sembari memutar kunci dan membuka pintu.

Beberapa saat mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat melihat apa yang dia lihat.

Mata yang menghitam…

Kulit putih pucat…

Baju yang kotor…

Dan tangan yang berwarna kemerahan seperti… DARAH~…

Ha-Hantu?

'Blam!'

Naruto menutup pintu kembali, tepatnya membanting pintu dan mengunci nya sehingga Sasuke yang berniat masuk harus terhenti karna pintu menghantam hidung mancung nya.

Naruto langsung berlari ke ranjang dan bersembunyi di balik selimut…

"Ha-hantu! Kenapa aku di datangi hantu! Uwaa!" takut nya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sedangkan di luar.

"Dobe sialan! Woi buka pintu nya dobe!" teriak Sasuke sambil menggedor-gedor pintu yang berdosa itu.

"TIDAK! KALAU KAU MAU MENGAMBIL TUMBAL JANGAN AKU TUAN HANTU!" teriak Naruto dari dalam.

"Hantu? Oi! Oi! Ini aku Sasuke! Dobe buka pintu nya!"

"Kau bukan Sasuke! Sasuke ada di kandang Manda!"

"Ini aku Usuratonkachi! Aku sudah keluar dari kandang Manda! Sekarang buka pintu nya!"

"Buktikan kalau kau memang Sasuke!"

"Buka atau aku dobrak dan langsung merape mu DOBE!" teriaknya kesal.

'Kriieett'

Naruto pun membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan, dan mengintip dari dalam.

"Benar kau itu Teme?" tanya nya.

"Hn,"

"Coba senyum…" Sasuke pun tersenyum paksa karna Naruto. Naruto pun mengangguk "Kau memang teme… hehe." cengirnya sambil membuka pintu lebar mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam kamar nya dan menghambur ke arah ranjang dan langsung tidur.

.

.

Gara-gara Sasuke yang pulang subuh, Naruto jadi gak bisa tidur. Mau nonton tv, jam segini berita semua… HALO? Naruto Namikaze si bungsu paling anti dengan berita~ dia paling gak suka liat orang-orang yang berseteru pagi-pagi sambil nuduh-nuduh orang. Nyoba tidur sambil denger lagu jazz dari I-pod nya gak buat dia tidur-tidur. Gak ada pilihan lain Naruto pun nyoba keluar kamar, sekali-sekali menikmati hari pagi. Jarang-jarang karna ni anak raja nya tidur dan selalu bangun siang…

Naruto pun melangkah kan kaki nya ke arah taman asrama yang terletak jauh dari kamarnya. Di sana sangat sejuk, udara nya sangat segar bahkan masih ada kabut nya. Melihat suasana yang asri dengan banyak pohon besar, membuat Naruto jadi pingin olahraga pagi-pagi. Tapi niat nya terhenti saat mendengar suara.

"Oh Jashin-sama… berikan lah daku perlindungan dan berikan lah aku wajah yang tampan agar bisa mendapat kekasih yang sexy seperti Tsunade-sama Jashin…" Naruto pun melihat seseorang yang sedang merentangkan tangan sambil teriak, orang berambut perak itu seperti pernah ia lihat. Benar saja saat Naruto mencoba melihatnya lebih dekat ia kenal. Orang itu adalah guru agama 'sesat' yang mengajar di asrama Konoha. Hidan.

Ide ngejahilin pun muncul, Naruto memanjat pohon yang ada di dekat Hidan tanpa ketahuan. Dia menatap ke bawah, melihat Hidan yang sepertinya sedang membuka sebuah buku.

"Jashin-sama~" ujar nya memanggil nama dewa tersebut.

"Apa?" saut Naruto dan mencoba merubah suara nya sedikit menggema.

"K-Kau Jashin-sama?"

"Tentuu saajaa~"

"Jashin-sama!" Hidan langsung bersujud menyadari dewa nya membalas panggilannya. Naruto yang melihat hanya terkikik geli.

"Adaa apaa kauu memanggiill ku Hiidaann?"

"Hamba hanya inginnn bertanya mantra cinta di buku ini halaman berapa?" tanya Hidan dan buat Naruto bingung…

"Gak saalaahh… haalamann 76…" jawabnya asal.

"Baiklah…" Hidan pun membuka halaman yang di bilang sama Jashin palsu. "Terus ngapain?" tanya Hidan lagi dan buat Naruto nepuk jidatnya.

"Ya di baca begoo!" ucap nya, Hidan Cuma ngangguk goblok.

"Ai~ ai~ ai~ suki~ suki~ suki~ kissu~ kissu~ kissu~…" ucap Hidan sambil terus baca tu tulisan.

'Apaan yang di baca Hidan-sensei?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Jashin-sama udah hamba baca…" teriak Hidan edan.

"Baaikklah, pulaang sanaa…" balas Naruto.

"Ha'I Jashin-sama…" setelah itu Hidan pun pergi ntah kemana.

Naruto turun dari pohon, bingung mau kemana lagi… bergaya bagaikan detektif yang sedang menyelidik kasus, Naruto berpikir keras. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah lampu bohlam keluar dari belakang kepala nya dan menyala.

"Kyuu-nii!" seru nya sambil berlari ke kamar Kyuubi.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

'Syuurr~'

Sebuah suara air yang keluar dari shower menandakan jika ada yang sedang mandi. Siapa yang mandi jam 04.30? dia adalah Itachi Uchiha. Anak yang teladan, rajin, dan pintar ini selalu bangun jam setengah lima. Anak yang rajin author mengagumi mu Chi…

Tiba-tiba acara mandi nya terhenti. Dia mengaktifkan sharingan nya mencoba jaga-jaga. Di ambilnya handuk dan melilitkan di pinggang. Dia merasa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar nya, terbukti dengan chakra yang ia rasakan. Itachi membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan, dan mengintip.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa, selain Kyuubi yang tidur gak pake baju sedikit pun…

Itachi pun menutup pintu kamar mandi lagi, gak ada orang pikirnya. Tapi gerakannya berhenti…

'Gak pake baju sedikit pun…'

Itachi membuka pintu kamar mandi lebar, dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Bener aja si Kyuubi tidur gak pake baju. Seingat Itachi waktu dia bangun dia lihat Kyuubi masih pake baju lengkap, bahkan lagi selimutan. Tapi, sekarang? Telanjang bulat, selimut yang jatuh ke lantai. Mata Itachi mandang dari kepala sampai ke bawah lalu berhenti tepat di 'itu' nya Kyuubi.

'Glek'

'Masih pagi, Chi, masih pagi' chibi putih di samping kanan Itachi berbisik. Itachi pun mengangguk, bener masih pagi pikirnya. Tapi, 'Liat Chi, masa gak mau Kyuu udah kayak pasrah aja tuh' chibi merah di kiri itachi berbisik, Itachi Cuma bisa nelen ludah. Bener kesempatan gak boleh di sia-sia kan. Dan akhirnya chibi merah Itachi yang menang.

Itachi mendekat ke Kyuubi lalu merangkak mendekati Kyuubi. Ia menatap wajah Kyuubi yang tenang saat tidur. Di elus nya pipi Kyuubi, lalu Itachi pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyuubi dan mengecup bibir Kyuubi. Gak di sangka Kyuubi membalas kecupan Itachi. Oh betapa dia sangat ingin melompat-lompat kegirangan saat Kyuubi membalas kecupannya.

Itachi mencoba lebih, dia melumat bibir bawah Kyuubi dan membuat Kyuubi bergerak gak enak.

"Nghh… nhh" erang Kyuubi yang belum sadar.

Tangan Itachi gak mau diam juga, dia meraba paha Kyuubi, naik, naik, naik, dan binggo! Itachi melepas ciumannya dan menatap ke bawah.

Itachi menyentuh 'itu' nya Kyuubi. Tapi…

"Kau sedang apa keriput?" tanya Kyuubi yang ternyata udah bangun.

Itachi mendonggakan kepala nya dan menatap Kyuubi.

Kedip…

Kedip…

Kedip…

"Hehe…" Itachi Cuma nyengir gak enak.

"Grrr! Rasengan!" teriak Kyuubi sambil ngarahin rasengan nya ke perut Itachi, sehingga Itachi terpental ke dinding kamar dengan gak elit.

.

Sedangkan seseorang di luar tepatnya di bawah jendela kamar Kyuubi dan Itachi, sesosok gundukan pirang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini baka aniki?" tanya Sasuke yang prihatin ama kakak nya yang sedang di rawat di ruangan kesehatan.

"Bukan urusan mu otouto. Kau sudah lihatkan buktinya?" ucap Itachi sambil nunjuk ke perut nya yang terdapat pusaran yang memerah bekas rasengan Kyuubi.

"Cih, yang aku mau tanya kenapa sampai bisa di rasengan baka aniki?"

"Kau pasti tau otouto…"

"Mau ngerape tapi gagal?"

"Hn,"

"Apa kabar nya kalau aku?" gumam Sasuke sambil bayangin diri nya waktu mau ngerape Naruto yang berakhir di atas ranjang dengan tubuh yang terdapat infus dan beberapa alat kedokteran yang nempel ke badannya.

Krieet…

Kyuubi masuk ke dalam ruangan, entah kenapa wajahnya mengisyaratkan seperti orang yang sangat menyesal. Kyuubi pun berjalan dan mendekati ranjang Itachi yang di tempatinya.

"Kau kenapa Kyuu?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Gak apa-apa… err, Chi,"

"Hn?"

"Gomen…"

"Hah?" si Uchiha bersaudara liat Kyuubi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Gak salah ngomong Kyuu?" tanya Sasuke, takut-takut aja pendengarannya agak terganggu gara-gara sering dengan si Naruto.

"Gak… pokoknya aku Cuma datang minta maaf aja…" kata nya sambil menunduk sembunyiin muka nya yang memerah.

Itachi memandang Kyuubi dengan senyuman lembut. Tapi senyuman nya ilang waktu liat Sasuke yang ada di samping Kyuubi. Insiden kelaparan dan posisi tak mengenakan itu membuatnya sedikit trauma jika si Kyuubi deket-deket ama Sasuke.

Dengan tatapan tajam ia menatap Sasuke yang mengisyaratkan pergi-gue-mau-lemonan-ama-Kyuubi.

Sasuke Cuma menghela nafas. "Aku mau nyari dobe dulu… sejak pagi dia ilang… jaa~" Sasuke pun keluar ruangan kesehatan.

Blam!

Dengan sedikit kencang Sasuke menutup pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Chi," panggil Kyuubi pelan.

Itachi yang mendengar panggilan Kyuubi pun menatap nya. Memang mata nya yang salah atau wajah Kyuubi yang memerah?. Itachi pun menarik lengan Kyuubi dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kyuubi. Tidak hangat pikir Itachi. Karna kelakuan Itachi wajah Kyuubi makin memerah,dan jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat.

'Si keriput kok ganteng banget ya?' Kyuubi membatin saat melihat wajah Itachi yang super deket. Saat sadar dengan pikirannya Kyuubi langsung menjauhkan wajah nya dari Itachi. Dia menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

"Kyuu?" panggil Itachi dengan suara yang terdengar khawatir.

'Kenapa dengan ku! Kenapa rasa nya malu banget mau liat si keriput…!' teriak Kyuubi dalam hati.

Khawatir, Itachi menarik dagu Kyuubi untuk menatapnya. Mata nya sedikit melebar saat melihat wajah Kyuubi yang sudah sangat merah.

"Kyuu? Ada apa dengan mu? Teminum obat perangsang lagi ya?" goda nya.

Buaaghh…

Dengan kencang Kyuubi menendang Itachi sampai terjerembab ke belakang dan terjatuh dari atas ranjang yang cukup tinggi. Cukup membuat kepala nya bocor.

"Sialan kau keriput!" teriak Kyuubi dengan wajah yang lebih lebih lebih memerah. Tapi saat melihat Itachi yang jatuh dari ranjang secara tidak elit dengan kepala, tepatnya wajah yang di lantai dan kaki di atas ranjang membuat Kyuubi panik. Apa lagi saat melihat ada sedikit warna merah di kening Itachi. "Itachi!" teriaknya panik dan langsung menolong Itachi berdiri dan mendudukkan ke atas ranjang. "Tunggu di sini! Aku panggil Shizune-san dulu!" dengan bergegas Kyuubi pergi keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan memanggil Shizune.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuu?" tanya nya pada diri sendiri yang sangat heran dengan tingkah Kyuubi.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

Entah kenapa dengan Asrama Konoha hari ini… Lagi-lagi asrama tidak mengadakan acara belajar mengajar karna insiden kantin kemarin dan mereka harus kembali rapat dengan kepala sekolah. Tapi sepanjang berjalan di asrama konoha, Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Para penghuni asrama pada mesra-mesraan dari sepasang, sesama cowo sampe sesama cewe lalu suara musik jazz lembut yang romantis mengalun di asrama. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke sungguh mengernyitkan dahi adalah dua orang sesama jenis yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kelas IPA yang selalu sepi. Mereka adalah Shikamaru dan Kiba. Dengan posisi Kiba di himpit ke dinding oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang notobane paling malas pacaran dan memilih tidur, sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya Kiba.

Mencoba tidak peduli Sasuke pun berjalan melewati pasangan ShikaKiba itu.

"Shi-Shika a-apaan sih!" Kiba sedikit risih dengan Shikamaru yang terus menghimpitnya sampai tak bisa bergerak.

"Kiba, kau manis sekali hari ini…" ujar nya santai dengan pandangan yang teduh saat menatap wajah Kiba.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya menghentikan langkah. Ia menatap pasangan ShikaKiba dari ekor matanya. Sepertinya melihat seekor koala nyasar sedang bermesraan dengan anjing kecil cukup menarik. Sasuke pun membalikkan badan untuk menatap ShikaKiba lebih intens. Ia memundurkan dirinya merapat ke dinding, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Shika!" segak Kiba saat tangan Shikamaru yang meraba-raba punggungnya.

"Sstt… kau mau anak-anak Yaoi FC ke sini? Diam saja sayang. Selagi sepi aku mau bermesraan dengan mu, anjing kecil~" bisik Shika menggoda.

"Ta-Tapi! Jangan di sini… aku malu…"

"Kenapa malu? Tidak ada orang kok…"

'Emang aku di anggap apa? Atau mereka memang tidak melihat ku?' Sasuke membatin.

"Ah~ Shika… ja-jangan!" bisik Kiba saat Shika menjilat leher nya.

"Kau menggoda Kiba~"

"Jangan di si-mmmpphh!" kata-kata nya terputus saat bibir Shika mengunci bibir nya.

ShikaKiba pun berciuman panas tanpa mengatahui bahwa sepasang onyx menatap mereka.

'Shit! Pingin praktek ama dobe juga!' Batin Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Lalu Sasuke melihat ShikaKiba masuk ke dalam kelas IPA. Matanya langsung membulat!

"Sial! Kenapa pakai acara lemonan di dalam kelas sih! Di sini aja napa? Aku kan mau belajar sekalian mau praktekin ke dobe!" ucap nya kesal karna tak bisa melihat acara lemonan live. "Mending nyari dobe…" gumamnya. Sasuke pun berjalan pergi mencari Naruto.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor asrama sambil siul-siul gak jelas. Tiba-tiba dia melihat salah satu sepupunya, Nagato, yang sedang berdiri sama seseorang yang cantik tapi berseragam asrama laki-laki. Mereka begitu mesra karna si cantik dengan seragam laki-laki, terus meninju lengan Nagato sambil tertawa riang. Naruto pun mendekati sang sepupu penasaran dengan si cantik berseragam laki-laki.

"Naga-nii!" panggil atau tepatnya teriak Naruto walaupun dirinya sudah di depan Nagato.

"Eh. Naru-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Nagato yang kaget liat si Naruto ada di depannya.

"Gak ada. Hmp…" Naruto pun menatap si cantik itu dari bawah sampe atas.

Mengerti dengan maksud Naruto, Nagato pun memperkenalkan si cantik tersebut. "Ini Haku, dia ketua asrama laki-laki…"

Si cantik bernama Haku pun menunduk hormat. "Salam kenal Namikaze-san…" sapa nya lembut dengan senyuman manis, berhasil buat si Namikaze sama Uzumaki tersipu dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Eh, kok tau kalau aku Namikaze?" tanya Naruto heran, secara dia gak pernah liat Haku di mana pun.

"Tentu saja. Aku mengenal mu… kau kan pacar wakil ketua Akatsuki." Jawab Haku.

"Eh? Si Teme? Memang Haku-senpai anggota Akatsuki?"

"Iya…"

"Oh…"

"Emm, Naru-chan." Panggil Nagato dengan mengisyaratkan mendekat. Naruto pun mendekat ke Nagato.

"Apa?" balas nya berbisik.

"Tinggalkan aku. Aku mau PDKT ama Haku…" bisik Nagato dengan semburat merah.

"Baiklah…" tanpa di suruh lagi Naruto pun langsung pergi.

"Hem… Haku…?" panggil Nagato gugup sambil menggaruk kapala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya.?"

"Aku mau bicara sesuatu…"

"Jangan sekarang deh…"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang malas sekarang…." Dengan tak berperasaan Haku meninggalkan Nagato sendirian dan membatu.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

Sasuke sudah mengelilingi sebagian asrama tapi Naruto belum juga kelihatan batang hidung nya. Lalu saat melihat Neji dan Gaara, pikirannya pun bilang mungkin saja Gaara tau di mana Naruto. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati pasangan yang sedang bermesraan di bangku taman. Tapi langkah kaki nya terhenti dan tatapannya horor pada pasangan NejiGaara tersebut.

Dengan tidak berperasaan Gaara menendang Neji tepat di wajah dan dengan tidak elit Neji jatuh terjerambab dari bangku taman, sedangkan Gaara marah dan pergi.

"Oi, Gaara-koi! Jangan marah!" teriak Neji sambil berlari mengejar Gaara.

"Nggak!" dengan asap yang keluar dari kepala dan dengan wajah yang memerah Gaara berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Neji.

Sasuke yang gak jadi nanya dan malah sweet drop sendiri karna pasangan HOT seantreo asrama itu berkelahi.

"Ha-ah. Di mana sih Dobe?" gumamnya kesal dan mulai berjalan lagi mencari Naruto.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

Duduk di atas pohon, sambil makan apel di tengah taman yang sedang memang menenangkan. Itulah yang di rasakan Naruto. Setelah capek berjalan gak tentu arah, akhirnya dia istirahat di salah satu pohon yang ternyata pohon apel. Sudah lebih dari 3 buah apel dia makan, dan beberapa apel dia simpan untuk Kyuubi.

Ketenangan Naruto tidak bertahan lama, setelah dia mendengar desahan dan erangan? Naruto pun menatap ke bawah pohon, dan alangkah terkejutnya. Lagi-lagi ia harus menonton adegan lemon live. Di bawah sana Sasori sedang menindih Deidara. Mereka hanya memakai kaos tanpa celana yang menutupi bagian bawah mereka.

Merasa risih dengan kegiatan mesum sepupu nya Naruto langsung turun dari pohon secara diam-diam gak mau nganggu pasangan yang sedang mesra-mesraan.

Baru lah beberapa langkah Naruto jalan kini harus berhenti. Di depannya Konan dan Yahiko lagi berciuman mesra. Gak mau ngeganggu Naruto pun berubah arah dan kembali berjalan santai.

Saat masuk ke koridor asrama pemandangan yang di lihat Naruto adalah banyak nya penghuni asrama yang sedang pacaran. Dari pegangan tangan, duduk biasa, pelukan bahkan ada yang ciuman di depan orang banyak.

"Astaga… kenapa dengan mereka?" gumam Naruto heran.

"Oi Dobe!"

Naruto pun membalikkan badan dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa?" sautnya malas.

"Gak ada… mau ke belakang asrama?"

"Gak ah… lagi rame…."

"Tau dari mana?"

"Barusan dari sana…"

"Ke taman?"

"Saso-nii ama Dei-nii lagi mesraan…"

"Ke kamar?"

"Hmp… boleh deh…" Naruto pun langsung berjalan mendahului Sasuke untuk ke kamar. Sasuke pun hanya menyeringai.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

"Chi, gomen banget ya? Tadi aku gak sengaja… sungguh." Kyuubi yang sejak setengah jam lalu terus meminta maaf sama Itachi gak di gubris-gubris. Secara, Itachi masih shock dengan perubahan sifat Kyuubi yang bener-bener Out Of Caracter. "Chi, maaf ya?" Kyuubi pun terus meminta maaf sama Itachi.

"I-Iya deh…" Jawab Itachi terbata. Dengan tenaga super Kyuubi menghambur ke Itachi dan memeluknya erat. 'Mimpi apa aku semalam Kami-sama?' teriak Itachi kegirangan dalam hati.

Setelah di kira nya cukup, Kyuubi pun melepaskan pelukan maut nya. "Sekarang apa udah baikan?" tanya nya lembut. Itachi pun hanya mengangguk canggung. "Balik ke kamar yuk?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mainin rambut Itachi yang tergerai.

"Ngapain?" Tanya Itachi mastiin .

"Hmp, ma-mau nya nga-ngapain?" Kyuubi balik nanya dengan gugup dan wajahnya pun memerah sempurna.

Seketika seringai Itachi muncul. "Mau lemonan?" goda nya. Tapi…

"Grrr! KAU! DI KASIH HATI MINTA JANTUNG!" sembur Kyuubi dan langsung menendang Itachi sampai jatuh lagi dari ranjang.

'Kenapa sifatnya berubah-ubah!' teriak batin Itachi meratapi nasib.

"Eh? Itachi!" seperti tadi Kyuubi pun kembali panik dan segera nolongin Itachi.

"Jangan mendekat!" dengan segera Itachi berdiri. Kyuubi pun langsung berhenti di tampat. "Jelaskan pada ku! kenapa dengan mu hari ini?" tanya nya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Aku gak kenapa-kenapa… tapi, entahlah mengapa. Aku Cuma mau deket-deket ama kamu aja hari ini…" ujar nya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah sukses membuat Itachi mematung.

'Serang sekarang? Atau nggak?' pikir Itachi dalam hati.

'Tring!'

Ide pun muncul dari otak pintarnya. "Kyuu…" panggil Itachi melas.

"Ya?" saut Kyuubi girang.

"Bantuin aku jalan ke kamar. Aku mau baring-baring aja di kamar…" _Sukses!_ Batin Itachi girang waktu Kyuubi jalan mendekat.

_Sampai di kamar aku akan menyerang nya…._

_Hahaha_

Itachi ketawa nista dalam hati.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

Ngeekk….

Pintu berwarna coklat dengan bertuliskan 'Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze' terbuka perlahan oleh si pirang. Sedangkan si raven yang di belakangnya hanya menatap heran si pirang itu.

"Oi Dobe, kenapa kau seperti membuka pintu kamar orang lain saja? Ini kamar kita."

"Ssstt… diam lah Teme… Sejak tadi pagi jika aku membuka pintu pasti aku melihat orang-orang sedang bermesraan. Jadi siapa tau, di kamar kita ada yang bermesraan, aku tak mau mengganggu mereka."

_Yang akan bermesraan di kamar itu adalah kita, Dobe… fufufu…_

Sasuke menyeringai sambil menatap Naruto dari bawah sampai atas.

Dengan perlahan Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya ia memicingkan matanya menatap isi kamarnya yang masih sama. "Syukurlah ternyata tidak ada orang yang ber-

'Brukk'

"TEME!" teriak Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan karna sudah jatuh tertimpah tangga err salah! Jatuh tertimpa ayam! Gak tau kenapa tu orang jatuh nimpain Naru. "Teme! Minggir! Berat tau!" Karna udah berusaha nyingkiran Sasuke tapi gak nyingkir-nyingkir. Naruto pun menoleh ke Sasuke yang sepertinya tertidur di punggung Naruto. "Oi… Teme!"

"Dobe…" gumam Sasuke sambil nyingkirin diri dari Naruto. Ia cobe berdiri tapi jatuh lagi.

"Teme, ada apa dengan mu?" Naruto bantuin Sasuke berdiri dan membopong Sasuke ke ranjangnya dan membaringkan Sasuke.

"Dobe…" gumam Sasuke menatap sayu Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa Sasuke sakit mendekat dan menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat Sasuke. "Gak panas…" katanya, lalu menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Aku lemes…" ucap Sasuke sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan. Ia melirik Naruto yang sedikit bingung.

"Ke ruang kesehatan mau?"

"Nggak…"

"Jadi?"

"Minum obat…"

"Baiklah…" Naruto pun berdiri dan mencari obat di ranselnya. Walau pun dalam arti kata Naruto kabur, tapi dia sempet bawa obat-obat untuk jaga-jaga.

Setelah bongkar-bongkar, akhirnya Naru nemuin obat penghilang rasa sakit. Lalu ia mengambi segelas air putih dan menyodorkan ke Sasuke. "Nih, minum."

"Nggak…"

"Eh? Tadi kan minta obat!"

"Gak mau minum dari gelas."

"Jadi?"

"Kau minum dulu."

"Aku kan gak sakit."

"Cepat minum!"

"Eh? Iya iya!" dengan bodohnya Naruto minum obat itu.

"Jangan ditelan!" Naruto ngangguk patuh. Pipi Naruto menggembung karna nyimpan air banyak dan obat yang perlahan menyatu dengan air putih tersebut.

Sasuke duduk dan menarik Naruto dan menciumnya. Ia menjilat-jilat bibir bawah Naruto, karna geli Naruto membuka mulutnya dan membuat air beserta obat itu masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke dan Sasuke pun menelannya.

Sasuke menyerobot masuk kedalam mulut Naruto ia meng_explore _seluruh isi mulut membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menarik Naruto untuk mengikutinya tanpa melepas ciumannya.

Beberapa saat mereka berciuman akhirnya melepaskan pagutan panas mereka. Sasuke merubah posisi sehingga Naruto di bawah. Ia menatap wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto ia mengatakan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

'Ceklek'

Dengan memnopong Itachi, Kyuubi membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia masih membantu Itachi berjalan ke ranjangnya. Setelah sampai dengan perlahan Itachi duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Arigatou, Kyuu…" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis di mata Kyuubi.

'Blush'

Seketika wajah Kyuubi memerah sempurna, dengan cepat ia berbalik badan dan berniat untuk pergi. Tapi, Itachi menarik tangannya hingga ia terjatuh beserta Itachi ke ranjang.

Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat Kyuubi bisa melihat wajah Itachi yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

'Deg'

Detak jantungnya mengalun cepat, wajahnya memanas dan memerah. Ia tak bisa bergerak karna ketampanan Itachi yang begitu 'wah' di matanya. Itachi yang terus menatap mata rubby Kyuubi hanya tersenyum dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan akhirnya mengecup bibir Kyuubi. Hanya mengecup, lalu ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuubi dan sedikt mendorong Kyuubi agar merubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk.

Kyuubi hanya tertunduk dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Helai orange kemerahannya menutup wajah manisnya itu. Itachi menyibak poni Kyuubi dan mendekatkan wajahnya agar melihat wajah Kyuubi yang memerah. Itachi kembali tersenyum. "Detak jantung mu kederangan Kyuu." Ucapnya berhasil membuat Kyuubi hampir terkena serangan jantung. Dengan suara yang menngoda Itachi mengatakan itu dan membuat Kyuubi benar-benar blank.

Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi, tiba-tiba Kyuubi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "A-aku mau ke taman." Ujarnya tanpa menatap Itachi.

'Grep'

Dari belakang Itachi memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat. "Kau tak boleh pergi Namikaze."

"Ke-Keriput! Lepas!"

"Tidak," Itachi menarik Kyuubi dan mendorongnya ke ranjang Kyuubi.

Ie merangkak naik ke atas Kyuubi. Dengan kedua tangan menjadi penompangnya, ia mencium kening Kyuubi, turun, turun, dan sampai di bibir Kyuubi. Itachi mengecup-ngecupnya tanpa ada niat melumat bibir itu. Kyuubi membalas kecupan Itachi, lalu tangannya melingkar di leher Itachi.

Dengan senang hati Itachi melumat bibir Kyuubi, di hisapnya bibir itu hingga empunya mengerang. Kyuubi membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan lidah itachi masuk, dengan senang hati lidah Itachi masuk dan mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut Kyuubi.

Setelah berciuman panas dalam 10 menit (menurut waktu yang ditentukan lomba#plaak) Itachi melepaskan ciumannya. Ditatapnya Kyuubi yang sedang berusaha menghirup oksigen dengan wajah yang memerah, dan saliva yang berceceran di sekitar bibirnya. Itachi menjulurkan lidah dan menjilat sisa-sisa saliva tersebut.

"Kyuu…" bisik Itachi.

"Nghh?" Kyuubi hanya bisa mengerang merespon panggilan Itachi.

Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuubi dan membisikan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Kyuubi hampir terkena serangan jantung dan hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya.

.

.

Mau tau apa yang di bisikan Itachi dan Sasuke?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

Huwwaa! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5! Maaf kalo gaje, atau gak nyambung…

Ni Ryuu buat di sela-sela waktu Ryuu menjalankan rutinitas Ryuu yaitu bertidur ria di hari libur! *di timpuk masa*

Maaf yah~ kalo Ryuu updatenya lama atau malah fic lain yang Ryuu update, karna Ryuu mau memenuhi my story di profil Ryuu, sekalian mengurangi fic jamuran di laptop Ryuu… hehe…

* * *

Oke dah… kita balas Ripiuw dari chap 2 dan 3!

**_HyeoraNarunaru… **Makasih udah baca ya… ^^ Ryuu usahain chap depan nya ada lemon-lemon… tapi maaf banget kalo kurang hot ya… hehe

**_Ciel-Kky30… **Sai kayaknya ada deh… Naru sepertinya harus mengetahui apa arti uke-seme deh… kalo belum tau, gak jadi LEMON deh, jadi nya RAPE… hehe…makasih udah baca ^^…

**_PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO… **Hoho jika Prince mau mimisan, Ryuu kasih tissue ikhlas kok… hoho… hati-hati nanti kehabisan darah…yang nganggu lemonnya si calon mertua Sasu-Teme… hehe yang pasti nya udah di ketahui duluan… hohohohoho #digampar…

**_Azriel Fartin… ** untuk Chii, Naru memang sensitive maklum masih masa puber… hoho… buat Yuu, maaf pemain Ryuu yang bernama Kyuubi itu sedang melarikan diri karna sudah merusak otak Naru hehe… makasih udah baca fic Ryuu… ^^

**_Neko-neko miaw… **salah ya penulisan nya? Gomen deh, hehe… tu gara-gara temen Ryuu #nunjuk Miki… waktu Ryuu nanya tulisannya bener gak, dia bilang bener… eh tau nya salah… awas aja tu anak #hiraukan… makasih ya udah ngoreksi fic Ryuu miaw~ #dilempar… Kurang HOT? Hiks hiks… huwee! Itu gara-gara Miki juga! Dia buat Ryuu galau sampai buat LEMON nya gak HOT! Hiks TT~TT … makasih udah baca…

**_Vii no Kitsune… **Sepupu-sepupu KyuuNaru memang sudah harus rela, kalo gak… waktu nikahan mereka gak di undang ama si Uchiha bersaudara… untuk anggota akatsuki, kayak nya ada deh di chapter2 depan… tunggu Ryuu dapat peran cocok untuk mereka dulu… kalo udah dapet pasti Ryuu adain… makasih udah baca ^^

**_AmakiKyuu… **Sasu ada kok temen untuk ngedukung nya… mau tau? Baca terus maka nya hohohoho…. Hehe masih ada Typo ya? Gomen deh, lagi-lagi Ryuu gak teliti waktu ngoreksi ulang sebelum update… Kyuu memang manis kok *ni yang ngomong Itachi, bukan Ryuu* makasih udah baca… ^^

**_Netter-In… **maaf kalo ada Typo… untuk sarannya Ryuu akan coba, untuk alur nya Ryuu gak jamin, soalnya Ryuu kalo udah dpet satu inspirasi, inspirasi yang sebelum nya Ryuu tinggalin… hehe, tapi Ryuu coba deh… Tulisan nya salah ya? Hehe… abis waktu mau nulis 'bridal style' Ryuu ragu, betul gak? Dan kata temen Ryuu, si Miki bilang yang ada tu 'bride style' jadi dia negetik gitu deh, hehe… makasih udah baca…^^

**_BlackMagician12… **nie udah update… makasih udah baca ^^

**_Schein Mond… **wah~ hati-hati, nanti mama nya kirain Mond (gak pa ya manggil nya ini?) udah sakit… lalu komplen ama Ryuu napa anak nya ketawa-ketiwi sendiri waktu baca fic Ryuu lalu nanti Ryuu di suruh ngerubah genre nya jadi angst pulak lalu-#disumpal kaos kaki… makasih udah baca…

**_ChaaChulie247… **hehe intinya memang sama Chaa~ kan buat si Uchiha mimisan… Ryuu mikir nya Cuma kayak gitu aja supaya buat si Uchiha mimisan… gak ada ide lain abis nya… err mau tanya nih, 'haohao' apa ya? *ini Naru bukan Ryuu*… makasih udah baca…

**_16izta dark neko… **Ryuu usahain supaya update kilat… makasih udah baca…

**_Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra… **Hehe gomen kalo gak ngaruh, abis nya Ryuu Cuma dapet inspirasi pas Kyuu gitu aja… Oi Oi siapa yang ngaku-ngaku keriput cowo nya hah? *ini bukan Ryuu, Tapi si Kyuu*… Itachi nya pasti banyak dong, dia kan orang yang paling bisa membuat si Kyuu menderita, hohoho #digampar Kyuu… makasih udah baca…

**_Mio Altezza… **makasih buat saran nya… jujur Ryuu buat itu sengaja di faktorkan udah kebiasaan Ryuu kalo ngetik… sebenarnya kalo mau buat baku bener, Ryuu kurang handal, jadi kalo setengah-setengah gak apa ya? *puppy eyes* #ditimpuk… makasih udah doain Ryuu naek kelas… DAN RYUU EMANG NAIK KELAS HOORREE! Ehem… maaf deh, pas update Ryuu baru sadar kalo kebanyakan 'pun' hehe… makasih udah baca…

**_Satsuki Naruhi… **hehe… iya deh gak panggil 'senpai' tapi kalo di panggil chichi pasti mau! Hohoho #dilempar ke laut… makasih udah baca…

**_Roronoa … **Tissue? Tissue? Ini… ini… maaf ngasih tissue nya terlambat, semoga belum banyak kehabisan darah ya… hehe… LEMON asem ya? Hmp… Ryuu coba deh! Makasih udah baca…

**_shin ryu harashi… **Wah, dapat juara satu? Amin… mudah-mudahan semester depan dan seterusnya Ryuu bisa juara satu! #ngarep… kalo dapat juara satu ni,, Ryuu kasih LEMON ItaKyuu banyak deh… hoho, makasih udah baca…

**_Eva Lunatique… **Wah~ jika kabel di otak anda rusak, Ryuu bisa ngebaikin kok, tapi… uang ne piro? hohoho #ditendang… kalo soal Itachi menderita tenang saja! Serahkan pada Ryuu! Benerkan Miki? #Miki ngangguk-ngangguk gaje… makasih udah baca…

**_Kyumimi… **Oh makasih sudah memuji saya *ini Itachi loh~*… yang pasti nya Naru akan terus menderita ama si Sasu-Teme-Pantat ayam…

**_Sora Asagi… **Butuh tissue? Wah~ Ryuu memang paling suka membuat orang penasaran … tenang aja SasuNaru nya pasti ada! Tapi tunggu dong Naru nya aja belum sepenuh nya mengerti apa 'ini' apa 'itu' hehe… makasih udah baca…

**_edogawa ruffy… **wah! Terima kasih sudah memberi Ryuu ide! Tenang, karna anda meminta Lemon nya ShikaKiba, otak ero Ryuu langsung dapat inspirasi! Tinggal tunggu aja! Makasih udah baca! ^0^

.

.

Maaf kalo balas review nya lambat… hehe… ^^v

CHAPTER DEPAN LEMON! (kalo masih boleh di update ama pihak FFn…. hehe)

.

.

**Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Gomen ne, Ryuu updet lama... Hehehe... Ada yang rindu Ryuu?#plaak! Maksudnya Namikaze Daily.. hehe... Oh ya, Ryuu mau curhat.. waktu mau updet ni chapter, lappie Ryuu tau-tau gak mau hidup! dan itu membuat Ryuu panik! "Fic-fic gue!" begitulah teriakan merdu Ryuu~  
**

**Pas dibawah kerumah sakitnya tu lappie, kata yang baikinnya dia bilang, "data2 nya gak kena kok!" Gila! Ryuu jingkrak2 langsung dah!  
**

**Maaf deh kalau Ryuu banyak bacot.. hehe,,, Hmpp.. Ryuu mau peringatin, karena Ryuu lagi ngerjai multi chap, jadi ide untuk Namikaze Daily sering ilang, kalau ada keganjalan da;am ceritanya, gomen ne.. hhe..  
**

**Enjoyed~  
**

* * *

**.**

**Namikaze Daily**

.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate: **M

**Genre: **Romance, Humor

**Pair: **SasuNaru, Itakyuu, and more…

**Warning: **Yaoi, BL, boyxboy, Lemon sepet, Lime, Alur kilat, Abal, Ancur, Gajheness, OOC, OC, miss Typo(s)… Bahasa sesuka hati author#plaak. oh ya atu lagi warningnya Ryuu lupa cantumin dari chap awal yaitu Mpreg… hehe …

**Gak suka? Ya~ gak usah baca deh!**

**Summary: **KyuuNaru kepera-ja –nya hilang! Asrama hancur lebur dibuat Itachi dan Naruto! Dengan terpaksa Asrama libur untuk beberap bulan, dan seluruh siswa kembali ke kerajaannya masing-masing. Tapi, kenapa Uchiha saudara malah tinggal di Namigakure? Dan bukan di Uchigakure? /"Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Bochama ku."/

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

* * *

.

.

"I LOVE YOU. Will you marry me?" Kata-kata berbahasa inggris itu berhasil membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi membeku sejenak. Seorang Uchiha menyatakan cinta dan MELAMAR?

.

.

SasuNaru Room.

"Ee… Teme." Panggil Naruto di saat Sasuke sedang mengemut cupingnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau melamar ku?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Aku baru 14 tahun."

"Terus?"

"A-aku tak mau harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi! Aku tak mau harus memasangkan dasi pada mu saat kau mau sekolah! Aku tak mau harus MENONTON TV SIANG DI SAAT KAU SEDANG SEKOLAH! AKU TAK MAU MENIKAH SEKARANG!" teriaknya kesal.

Sasuke hanya mengernykitkan dahinya sambil menatap Naruto. "Kita hanya menikah Dobe, dan kita masih bisa sekolah bersama."

Naruto terdiam dan menatap tajam Sasuke. "Dan harus bersama mu setiap saat?"

"Hn,"

'Twitch!'

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersama mu setiap saat? Kau itu ayam yang paling menyebalkan! Kau hentai! Kau ero! Kau sok tampan! Kau-" kata-katanya terputus saat bibir Sasuke kembali mengunci bibirnya. Dengan lembut dan menuntut Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto.

"Ngghh!" Naruto mengerang dan mencoba melepaskan ciuman Sasuke tapi gagal karna Sasuke lebih kuat.

Capek terus memberontak akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke melumat bibirnya dan meng_explore_ mulutnya. Tangan Naruto pun di tuntun oleh Sasuke untuk memeluk lehernya. Dengan insting plus tuntunan, Naruto megikuti apa yang di perintah Sasuke. Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke erat dan terus memperdalam ciuman Sasuke. Ia dan Sasuke beradu lidah mempertaruhkan siapa yang terkuat. Dan karna di sini Sasuke yang mendapat peran Seme, Sasuke lah yang menang.

Sasuke menjliat langit-langit rongga mulut Naruto membuat Naruto menggelinjang geli.

"Nghh… ngghh!" erangan Naruto menjadi saat tangan kanan Sasuke meraba sesuatu di bawah sana.

Setelah puas membuat Naruto menggelinjang nikmat, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Di tatapnya wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan mata yang sayu menampakkan bahwa Naruto mulai bernafsu. "I wanna IN you…" ucap Sasuke sambil menjilat pipi Naruto.

"Sa… Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Ja-jangan…" pintanya. Sasuke langsung meremas sesuatu di bawah sana membuat Naruto mendonggakan kepalanya menahan rasa aneh.

"Tidak bisa Dobe. Aku sudah _hard_…" bisiknya.

"Jangan… Kau harus tau sesuatu!" Naruto terus mencoba bicara walau Sasuke tak mendengarkannya dan terus melakukan kegiatannya.

"Ahh~" Naruto mencengkram rambut raven Sasuke saat ia membuka kemejanya dan menjilat nipple Naruto. Tangan kiri Sasuke pun tak juga diam, dia juga memilin dan mencubit nipple Naruto hingga mengeras. "Sshh… Sasuke… Ber… ahh~ henti…" Sasuke juga tak menggubris panggilan Naruto. Ia terus melakukan apa yang di perintahkan otaknya yang telah tertutup oleh nafsu.

Sasuke membuka celana seragam Naru beserta dalamannya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Ia menggenggam kejantanan Naru dan mengocoknya pelan. "Ahh… Sasuke~" Desah Naruto, membuat Sasuke semakin semangat untuk mengocoknya lebih cepat.

Cairan putih memuncrat keluar dari kejantanan Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai, ia menjilat cairan 'nikmat' milik Naruto. Lalu Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati wajah Naruto dan menciumnya.

Dan Naruto?

Menyerah…

Naruto menyerah melawan untuk membuat Sasuke berhenti Percuma juga berhenti saat nafsu sudah menyelimutinya.

Naruto menekan kepala Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya. Kecipak-kecipak hasil pertarungan lidah mereka terdengar. Sasuke menggenggam kejantanan Naruto kembali. Naruto langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan menekan kepalanya ke bantal. Rasa aneh di daerah bawahnya kembali menyerang. Seperti sekumpulan kupu-kupu yang akan terbang bebas, saat Sasuke menaik-turun kan 'miliknya'.

Sasuke terus menjilat leher Naruto dan sambil memompa kejantanan Naru hingga ia merasa tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang. Dengan tega, Sasuke menutup lubang kejantanan Naruto hingga Naruto menghentakkan kepalanya kembali ke bantal.

"Sa… Sasuke… Ku mohon…" pinta Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. "Kau sudah keluar duluan Naru, sedangkan aku belum. Itu tidak adil." Sasuke kembali menciumi Naruto.

Saat Naruto kembali terhanyut oleh ciuman Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa ada yang sesuatu di lubangnya. Naruto melepas pagutannya dan menatap tajam Sasuke. "Keluarkan!"

"Tidak." Sasuke menambah satu lagi jari ke dalam lubang Naruto. Membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Sasuke berhenti mencoba membuat Naruto sedikit terbiasa, setelah agak tenang. Sasuke kembali menambah satu lagi jari membuat Naruto menghentak-hentak kan kepalanya ke bantal.

"Itaii!" seru Naruto.

"Sedikit lagi Naru." Sasuke semakin memperdalam penetrasinya pada lubang Naruto.

"Ahh~ hhhaa… Sasuke…" Binggo! Sasuke telah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Naruto. Ia membuka celananya serta dalamannya. Ia tersenyum sinis saat melihat Naruto yang kini membulatkan matanya. "Mungkin hubungan kita terlalu cepat Naru. Tapi aku memang sungguh mencintai mu." Sasuke mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto kebahunya. "Bersiaplah." Sasuke mencondongkan badannya dan mencium Naruto.

Naruto melingkarkan kembali tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Mata Naruto terbelalak, ia menjambak rambut Sasuke saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang besar merobek bagian bawahnya. Sasuke yang tau Naruto merasa kesakitan, kembali memompa kejantanan Naruto. Naruto menutup mata, ia merasa sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Ahh!" Naruto mendesah hebat saat 'milik' Sasuke berhasil masuk dan menghantam _sweetpot _miliknya. Air mata menetes dari iris shapiere Naruto. Ia merasa sakit di bagian bawahnya.

Sasuke menjilat air mata Naruto lalu mengecup kelopak matanya. "Maaf…" ujar Sasuke dan mencium kening Naruto. Sasuke mendiamkan diri cukup lama, lalu saat Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur secara perlahan.

"Ahh… Sa… Sassuke… 'suke." Desah Naruto saat gerakan Sasuke makin cepat.

Sasuke terus menghujam rektum Naruto dengan cepat, tak lupa 'milik' Naruto juga ia manjakan dengan memompanya cepat. Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke dan menghentakkan kepalanya ke bantal. Seringai Sasuke makin melebar. Ia semakin menggerakan 'miliknya' lebih dalam ke diri Naruto.

Naruto menutup mata. Ia merasa ada sesuatu di perutnya yang berputar dan menuju ke bawah. "Sass… Sasuke…" Sasuke mengerti. Ia menyentuh titik Naruto lebih keras.

Sasuke menciumi Naruto kembali. Perang lidah pun kembali terjadi, Sasuke terus menjadi pemenang di pertarungan itu. Lalu ia melepaskan ciumannya saat ia merasa ia akan 'sampai'. Sasuke langsung memompa 'milik' Naruto dan menggerakan gerakannya sangat cepat sehingga ranjang tempat tidur Sasuke berderit hebat.

Sasuke dan Naruto keluar di saat yang bersamaan. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kini terengah-engah dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, mata yang setengah tertutup dan cairan miliknya yang termuncrat ke wajah. Sehingga pemandangan itu membuat Sasuke _hard _kembali.

"Naruto." Gumam Sasuke mencodongkan badannya dan mencium Naruto. Melumat, berperang dan meng_explore_.

"Mnnmnn~" Naruto kembali mendesah tertahan.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Ia membalik tubuh Naruto ke samping. Ia memeluk tubuh tan itu dari belakang, lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki Naruto. Kembali, Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya menghujam Naruto.

Pelan,

Sedang,

Cepat,

Naruto mencengkram selimut dan seprei. Apapun yang bisa ia cengkram untuk menahan rasa yang luar biasa itu. Sasuke menggenggam 'milik' Naruto dan memompanya pelan, serta ia menjilat dan membuat kissmark di leher dan punggung Naruto.

"Haahh… 'Suke… Sasuke… SASUKE!" Naruto kembali 'keluar'. Dengan menghentakkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke sedikit merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Sasuke membalik Naruto kembali, sehingga dia menindih Naruto. Ia menatap wajah Naruto dengan lekat. Mata Naruto tertutup, menyembunyikan shapiere indah miliknya. Nafasnya teratur seperti orang tidur, tapi Sasuke yang menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto tak kunjung bangun.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, sebulir keringat besar menggantung di kepalanya. "Di-dia pingsan?" Sedikit merasa bersalah memang. Tapi, ia sudah hampir 'sampai'.

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke 'sampai' saat Naruto telah pingsan. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Sasuke mengeluarkan 'miliknya' dari tubuh Naruto. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Naruto dan memeluknya, lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto.

"Gomen Dobe… Oyasumi…" Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto ke dadanya dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

**~oO0Oo~**

.

ItaKyuu room…

.

.

'BRAK'

'PRANG'

'DUAGH'

Suara tersebut menghiasi kamar asrama dua pemuda yang sedang perang itu. Itachi yang sudah sangat _hard_ terpaksa harus mencoba mengimbangi Kyuubi yang kini melemparkan apa pun dan menendang apapun agar bisa terlepas dan menjauh darinya.

Kyuubi menatap _horor _Itachi kini yang sudah menggerai rambutnya. Dengan bertelanjang dada, Itachi terus mengkelilingi kamarnya dan mencoba menangkap Kyuubi.

'GREP'

Berhasil!

Itachi berhasil mendapat kaos Kyuubi dan langsung membantingnya ke ranjang Kyuubi. "KERIPUT!" Kyuubi mendorong Itachi yang kini di atasnya.

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuubi. Rambutnya yang digerai itu menjuntai mengenai wajah Kyuubi. Itachi mengelus pipi Kyuubi dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Kau sangat menggoda~" Itachi menjilat pipi Kyuubi.

"Ke-KERIPUT!" Kyuubi menjauhkan wajahnya dari Itachi.

Itachi menyeringai, ia menarik dagu Kyuubi agar menatapnya. Kyuubi dengan terpaksa menatap Itachi, mata rubby nya bertatapan dengan onyx kelam milik Itachi. Kyuubi merasa dirinya ditarik ke dalam mata tersebut, dengan tak sadar Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Itachi. Itachi menyeringai, dia juga mendekat wajahnya ke wajah Kyuubi.

.

.

Bibir itu kini saling bertautan, tangan Kyuubi melingkar di leher Itachi dan menjambak rambut panjang Itachi pelan mencoba mengendalikan rasa nafsu yang kini menguasai dirinya. Tangan Itachi yang sejak tadi diam, mulai turun ke bawah. Dia membelai 'milik' Kyuubi yang masih terbalut dengan jeans hitamnya. Lalu perlahan Itachi membuka resleting milik Kyuubi dan menyesulupkan tangannya kedalam. Mata Kyuubi terbuka, ia menatap tajam onyx Itachi yang juga terbuka sejak tadi. Dengan masih berpagutan Kyuubi mencoba menggerakan tangannya kebawah untuk menghentikan Itachi.

Itachi menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuubi dan menariknya ke atas kepala. Itachi melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kyuubi datar. "Aku tak akan berhenti." Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Kyuubi.

'DUUAAK'

"Ouch!" Itachi jatuh terlentang ke bawah. Kyuubi langsung terduduk dan menatap tajam Itachi.

"KAU!" Kyuubi menunjuk wajah Itachi. "TAK AKAN BISA MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN KU!" Kyuubi langsung berdiri dan menghambur ke pintu kamar asrama.

Dengan cepat Itachi berdiri dan memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang. Dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam kunai, Itachi mengarahkan kunai tersebut ke leher Kyuubi sedangkan tangan kirinya menyelesup ke dalaman Kyuubi, Itachi berbisik. "Bergerak, kau akan terluka." Itachi menjilat telinga Kyuubi.

"Kau-

"Jangan protes… Nanti kau juga yang menikmatinya, Kyuu~"

"Tapi kau tak bisa melakukannya!"

"Kita di jodohkan, dan kita pasti akan bersama. Lagi pula kata-kata ku tadi kurang jelas? Aku mencintai mu dan melamar mu Kyuubi-chan~"

"A-apapun alasannya kau tak bisa melakukannya! Kau harus tau sesuatu!"

"Maaf, tidak bisa." Itachi melempar kunainya kesembarangan tempat. Lalu menekan titik-titik di tubuh Kyuubi, menonaktifkan chakra Kyuubi agar tak bisa melawan. Kyuubi terus mendeath glare Itachi yang kini digendongan Itachi.

Dengan sedikit kasar, Itachi melempar tubuh Kyuubi ke ranjangnya. Ia melepaskan kemeja Kyuubi dan membuangnya sembarang. Itachi menatap nafsu Kyuubi dari atas sampai bawah.

"Seharusnya kau minum obat perangsang Kyuu…" Itachi mendekati wajah Kyuubi. "Jika kau seperti itu kau begitu agresif…" Itachi membelai pipi Kyuu. "Atau perlu ku Tsukuyomi agar kau terangsang hebat hm?"

"Tidak perlu." Suara Kyuubi terdengar menggoda. Itachi menatap Kyuubi. Kyuubi tersenyum, ia memeluk leher Itachi. "Kau seharusnya buat aku terangsang Tachi~" Kyuubi mengecup bibir Itachi. "Jika kau bisa…"

'DUAK'

Kyuubi mengantukkan kepalanya ke Itachi. Itachi langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuubi dan langsung memegang keningnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Itachi menatap _horor _Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengelus-elus keningnya. "Sakit~" ringis Kyuubi. "Kepala mu itu batu ya?!" Kyuubi menunjuk hidung Itachi.

'GRAUK'

"KYAA! KERIPUT! KAU KENAPA MENGGIGIT JARI KU!" Kyuubi langsung menarik jari telunjuknya dari mulut Itachi. Kyuubi langsung menghisap jarinya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit.

Nafsu Itachi meningkat. Kyuubi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon dengan jari yang ia emut, membuat Kyuubi sangat menggairahkan dimata Itachi.

Itachi menarik tangan Kyuubi dan langsung menciumnya. Mata Kyuubi membulat sejenak, tapi perlahan dia menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman Itachi yang selalu membuatnya melayang.

Kyuubi duduk dipangkuan Itachi. Itachi terus menarik leher Kyuubi memperdalam ciuman, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Itachi sambil terus mengikuti permainan lidah Itachi yang sejak awal ia perbolehkan masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan terus menggoda lidahnya yang masih kaku dalam melakukan pergulatan.

Itachi melepaskan ciumannya, dipandangnya Kyuubi yang mulai terangsang. Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan celana seragamnya yang menggembung. Itachi turun ke leher Kyuubi membuat Kyuubi mendonggakan kepalanya. Itachi menyeringai kecil, lalu ia mencium leher jenjang Kyuubi lalu dijilat dan hisapnya.

"Ahnn~" Kyuubi mendesah saat Itachi menghisap titik sensitive di lehernya.

Itachi menghisap dan menggigit kecil titik itu lalu ia melepaskannya dan menampakan tanda miliknya yang menandakan Kyuubi Namikaze hanya miliknya seorang, milik Itachi Uchiha.

Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Itachi dengan mata yang mulai dipenuhi nafsu. Kyuubi menyeka rambut Itachi yang menghalangi wajah tampan tunangannya itu. Di tatapnya onyx Itachi. "Chi," lirih Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Itachi. "I can't take it anymore…" Kyuubi menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan perlahan. "Please, touch me…"

Mata Itachi membulat sejenak lalu ia kembali menyeringai. "As you wish…" Itachi mendorong Kyuubi ke ranjang, hingga Kyuubi tidur terlentang. Itachi duduk diatas perut Kyuubi, ia membuka baju Kyuubi dan membuangnya sembarang. Ia menundukan tubuhnya, dijilatnya niple Kyuubi membuat tubuh Kyuubi terlonjak kaget.

"C-Chi… Ahnn…" Kyuubi menjambak rambut Itachi.

Jilatan Itachi turun ke perut Kyuubi, ia berdecak kesal saat celana seragam Kyuubi masih menempel. Dengan satu tarikan, celana seragam Kyuubi pun terlepas. "Ahh…" desah Kyuubi saat 'miliknya' bebas.

Itachi menyeringai, ia sentuh ujung penis Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Kyuubi tergelonjak kaget kembali. Lalu, Itachi menundukan kepalanya menghisap penis Kyuubi.

Hisap, gigit, hisap…

Kyuubi menatap langit-langit kamar asrama, ia merasa tubuhnya sangat panas dan sesuatu yang ingin keluar. "C-Chi… Ahhh…" Kyuubi pun mengeluarkan hasratnya di mulut Itachi yang di telan Itachi tanpa rasa jijik atau apapun. Tapi tak semuanya, sebagian dimuntahkan Itachi ke tangannya.

Tanpa memberi tahu Kyuubi bahwa ia akan penestrasi, Itachi langsung memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam liang Kyuubi. "A-apa yang kau masukkan! Ke-keluarkan!" rintih Kyuubi tak enak.

Jari kedua masuk dan membuat Kyuubi mulai meneteskan air mata. Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Kyuubi, setelah itu Itachi pun membungkam mulut Kyuubi dengan ciuman panas.

Dan jari ketiga pun masuk, membuat Kyuubi ingin berteriak. Tapi dibungkam oleh ciuman Itachi. Itachi melebarkan lubang Kyuubi dengan menggerakan ketiga jarinya secara zig-zag membuat Kyuubi menggigit lidah Itachi yang sedang menggoda lidah milik Kyuubi.

"Sakit Kyuu!" Rengek Itachi dengan paras kesakitan.

"K-kau! Kau ahh… Yang membuatku ngghh… BERHENTI MENGGODA KU KERIPUT!" Kyuubi menjeliti Itachi yang kini sedang menyeringai senang.

Itachi terus saja melakukan zig-zag dan menyentuh titik sensitive Kyuubi berkali-kali. Setelah ia bosan, Itachi pun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Kyuubi.

"It's show time baby…" Itachi menyeringai lebar. Di bukakannya paha Kyuubi lebar. "Ini akan terasa sakit Kyuu… Tapi hanya sebentar…" Itachi memposisikan 'barang'nya di depan liang Kyuubi.

Perlahan, Itachi memasukan miliknya kedalam tubuh Kyuubi. "C-Chi… Sa-sakit! Keluarkan!" Kyuubi menangis, membuat Itachi berhenti sejenak walau padahal miliknya belum masuk, malah hanya kepala penisnya saja yang baru masuk.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Kyuubi pun mulai tenang dan sedikit menyesuaikan dirinya dimasuki Itachi. Tanpa aba-aba, Itachi memasukkan seluruh miliknya ke dalam Kyuubi. "AHH! ITACHI!"

"Gomen Kyuu… Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Itachi langsung mencium Kyuubi lagi dengan sangat panas, membuat suhu ruangan yang tadi sejuk karena angin sepoy-sepoy dari jendela yang kebetulan tak ditutup -untuk Author intip#plaak!-, mulai meningkat sedikit demi sedikit.

Itachi menggerakan miliknya keluar-masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuubi, menghantam titik sensitive itu berkali-kali. Sampai-sampai karena gerakan Itachi ranjang single size miliknya itu berderit cukup keras.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhnn! Chi… A-aku... mau… Keluar… Ahh!"

"Serentak Kyuu…" Itachi menambah kecepatan tusukannya ke dalam tubuh Kyuubi membuat Kyuubi menutup matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"ITACHI! AHHH…" Kyuubi sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"Kyuubi!" Itachi menyemburkan benihnya kedalam tubuh Kyuubi dengan sangat dalam membuat Kyuubi menghentakan kepalanya kebantal saat tubuhnya terasa penuh oleh Itachi.

Itachi menyanggah tubuhnya agar tak menimpa Kyuubi. Perlahan mata Kyuubi terbuka dan menatap onyx Itachi. Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa menit, lalu…

"KYAA! Apa yang kau lakukan Keriput!" teriak Kyuubi kaget yang tiba-tiba aja, Itachi membalikan Kyuubi tanpa melepaskan miliknya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis, dari belakang Itachi memeluk Kyuubi dan melakukan kegiatan tadi yang terhenti. Itachi terus saja menciumi tengkuk, punggung dan mengemut telinga Kyuubi sambil terus menggerakan 'milik'nya yang keluar masuk ke dalam lubang Kyuubi.

"Ahh! Ahhhnn! Nnnhh… Itachi…" Kyuubi menggengam seprei ranjang Itachi sambil membuka-tutupkan matanya menikmati apa yang Itachi lakukan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Itachi dan Kyuubi mengeluarkan hasrat mereka hampir bersamaan. Tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya, Itachi menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyuubi. "Chi…" lirih Kyuubi yang sangat lelah. Ia merasa dalam tubuhnya penuh akan Itachi belum lagi Itachi yang tak mengeluarkan miliknya, membuat Kyuubi sangat merasa penuh akan tunangan yang di jodohkan oleh ibunya itu.

"Biarkan saja 'dia' didalam… Aku mau menikmati tubuh mu lebih lama Kyuu…" Itachi mengecup kelopak mata Kyuubi.

Terpaksa, Kyuubi pun menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu ia pun terlelap dan disusul oleh Itachi. "Oyasumi Kyuu…"

.

**~oO0Oo~**

.

Malam menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas. Dua pemuda kakak beradik bermarga Uchiha terus berdiam diri di bawah pohon beringin. Pohon, tempat mereka rapat. Dengan disinari lampu taman dan bulan purnama yang terang menderang, mereka terus mengingat kejadian 'spesial' mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dobe/Kyuubi sempit…" Ujar mereka secara bersamaan tanpa sadar.

Duo Uchiha saling lirik kemudian senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampan milik mereka.

"Berapa ronde baka Aniki?"

"Dua. Pengalaman pertama, jadi yah… Biar dia membiasakan diri dulu… Kau baka Otouto?"

"Sama…" Sasuke tersenyum lebar sedangkan Itachi mendengus geli melihat adiknya.

"Kau itu masih kecil, berani sekali sudah seperti itu!" Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke.

"Kau juga! Umur mu baru 17 tahun bulan kemarin!" Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi, masih dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Haha… Khilaf Sas…" Canda Itachi. Mereka pun tertawa, tak menyadari sekumpulan manusia yang masih menjalin keluarga dengan Uke mereka menguping pembicaraan.

.

"Gak apa-apa nie? Kyuu dengan Naru bisa-

"Diam lah Nagato! Aku sedang mencoba menelpon Kushina-baachan!" sela Deidara sambil menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya.

Deidara, Nagato, Yahiko, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, serta Konan sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan duo Uchiha tersebut. Dengan menghapus jejak chakra dan dengan menggunakan baju hitam, mereka bersembunyi di atas pohon beringin yang dibawahnya terdapat duo Uchiha. Mereka tak menghiraukan 'teman' mereka satu lagi yang juga sedang duduk sambil ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas dengan menggunakan baju yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya, yaitu drees berwarna putih. Rambut hitam panjang teman mereka mengayun lembut diterpa angin.

"Temari…" panggil Konan sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"Kenapa Konan?"

"Gue merinding…"

"Eh iya, gue juga…" Perlahan mereka menoleh ke arah samping kanan mereka dan menemukan 'teman' mereka yang sedang menunduk menatap duo Uchiha dibawah, sehingga rambut hitam panjangnya menjuntai ke bawah.

"Temari… Kunti kan di Indonesia… Kenapa disini?" bisik Konan dengan suara yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Ng-Nggak tahu… Biarin aja…" seperti tak melihat 'teman' mereka, Konan dan Temari kembali menatap Deidara yang masih menunggu telponnya terjawab oleh Kushina.

Duo Uchiha yang merasa sudah sangat malam pun beranjak dari sana dan kembali kekamarnya masing-masing, menemai sang kekasih/tunangan/calon istri/Uke mereka tidur.

"Aissh! Kenapa baa-chan gak jawab telponnya sih!" Gerutu Deidara sambil memencat ulang nama Kushina di ponselnya dan kembali lagi menelpon. Deidara yang sedang menunggu telponnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Uchiha yang telah pergi ke Konan dan Temari. Deidara mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat orang yang berbeda dari mereka sedang menunduk dengan pakaian dress putih. _'Kayak pernah lihat deh…' _pikir Deidara sambil menyipitkan matanya melihat secara seksama. _'Eh? I-itukan…' _Deidara langsung memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan lompat turun kebawah. "Lari! Ada kunti!" Teriak Deidara menunjuk ke 'teman' mereka.

Seluruhnya pun menoleh ke arah tunjukan Deidara dan… "KYAAA! KUNTI!" teriak mereka bersamaan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk 'teman' mereka yang kini juga terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang penasaran dengan hantu Inodnesia.

"Mana Kunti?" tanya si pelaku dan… Orang-orang yang berteriak tadi pun menghilang entah kemana.

"Ku-kunti kan di Inondesia… Ngapain kesini? Kan mahal biaya peswatnya… Hehehe… Gak penting! Yang penting dapat pernyataan Sasuke dan Itachi-senpai kalau mereka udah lemonan… Hehehe~" Hinata, ya Hinata adik sepupu dari Neji dan calon adik ipar Gaara itu tertawa a la Fujoshi dengan nyaringnya sambil menggenggam hp ditengah malam, membuat guru yang bertugas malam yang ditemani ular kesayangannya melincit pergi ketakutan.

.

**~oO0Oo~**

.

.

Kepala sekolah Asrama Konoha, Tsunade Senju, berdiri di depan murid-muridnya yang berjumlah lebih dari kira-kira 900 orang. Hari ini, Tsunade sangat senang sekali. Camkan… SENANG SEKALI! Dia tersenyum lebar kemurid-muridnya yang kini sedang mengernyitkan dahi…

"Perhatian," Tsunade angkat bicara membuat seluruh murid yang tadi saling bicara dengan temannya langsung menoleh ke Tsunade. "Kita Libur hari ini sampai tiga bulan kedepan karena sekolah mau perbaikan besar-besaran jadi kita aka-

"HOREEE!" teriak seluruh murid memotong perkataan Tsunade. Setelah bersorak riang, murid-murid pun langsung membubarkan diri dan kembali ke kamar mereka masing mengemas perlengkapan mereka untuk pulang.

"AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!" Teriak Tsunade yang super kesal dengan murid-muridnya.

.

.

"Dobe…" Sasuke menegur sang kekasih yang kini sedang berdiam diri didepan pintu kamar mereka. "Oi, Naru-chan…" Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto, membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Eh? I-iya?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi melihat Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" Naruto membuka pintu kamar mereka dan masuk. Sasuke menggidikan bahunya sendiri menjawab pertanyaannya yang tak terjawab oleh Naruto.

.

.

'_Pulang ke Istana… Tidur, ngerjain Iruka, buat keonaran… Hmp… Itu sudah biasa… Tunggu dulu kalau pulang berarti aku tidak bertemu Itachi ,jadi… Hehehe… Aku bebas dari si keriput~' _Kyuubi tertawa senang atas pemikirannya yang pintar-menurutnya- itu.

**Go home, No Keriput…**

Kyuubi menggosokan kedua tangannya sambil tertawa senang sekali lagi, menghiraukan Itachi yang kini sedang meminta izin pada Ibunya lewat telpon untuk menginap di rumah Kyuubi selama 3 bulan… 3 BULAN!

"Go home, no Keriput~ Go home no Keriput… La~ La~ La~" Kyuubi bersenandung sambil memasukan pakaiannya kedalam ransel.

"Hn, ya terima kasih kaa-san…" Itachi mengakhiri sambungannya dengan sang ibu, ia menaruh ponselnya ke atas ranjang lalu mengailhkan pandangannya ke Kyuubi yang kini sedang bernyanyi sambil berjoget-joget gaje.

"No Keriput~ No Keriput~ No Keriput~"

"Apanya Kyuu?"

"Hah! Aku akan pulang dan aku tak akan melihat wajah mu! Dan itu sangat menyenangkan! HAHAHA…"

"Aku akan tinggal di Istana mu selama 3 bulan…"

"No Keriput~ No Keriput~ No Keri-HAH?! Apa yang kau bilang? Tinggal di Namigakure selama 3 bulan? Yang benar saja!"

Itachi berdiri dan mendekati Kyuubi yang perlahab mundur. "Aku ingin selalu dekat mu agar-" Itachi mendekati telinga Kyuubi. "-Kita bisa lemonan…"

DEG..

"A-aku… Aku mau ke Uzugakure! Kau tinggal saja di Istana haha…" Kyuubi ketawa gak enak.

"Aku juga akan ikut…" Itachi menyeringai.

"Terserah!" Ketus Kyuubi lalu mendorong Itachi agar menjauh darinya. Kyuubi berjalan keluar dari kamarnya pergi ketempat sang adik untuk membantu memberesi barang-barang sang adik, karena… "Naruto pasti sedang bingung mau masukin bajunya kemana…" gumam Kyuubi sambil mengenang saat ia akan pergi ke Asrama, sang adik uring-uringan karena baju-bajunya tak muat masuk kedalam ransel. Benar saja tidak bisa! Bajunya tidak dilipat malah digumul seperti bola dan langsung memasukkan kedalam ransel miliknya.

Setelah mengenang hal aneh tentang adiknya, Kyuubi langsung membuka pintu kamar asrama Naruto tanpa permisi dulu.

"Naru…" panggilnya. Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahi melihat sang adik yang tak ada di kamar, malah si Pantat Ayam yang di dalam sedang memberesi barang-barang… Milik adiknya?

"Hei! Kau Pantat Ayam! Ngapain megang-megang baju adik gue hah?!"

Sasuke hanya melirik Kyuubi sejenak, lalu kembali lagi memasukan pakaian-pakaian Naruto. "Lagi bantu Naru-chan… Kakak…" Ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"Najis! Gua gak sudi punya adik kayak lu pantat ayam!"

Sasuke berdiri dan menghadap Kyuubi. "Lu kira gua sudi apa? Manggil lu kakak hah?! Kalau bukan kakaknya Dobe gak akan manggil Rubah Buluk kayak lu 'kakak'."

Pipi Kyuubi tertarik naik dan kepalanya berkedut-kedut. "Pantat. Ayam…"

"Rubah. Buluk."

DUAAGH..

BUAAK..

PRANG..

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Pukulan, tendangan, jambakan, semuanya mereka gunakan untuk memenangkan pertarungan yang sebenarnya gak penting itu.

.

Dengan lesu Naruto kembali kekamarnya, ia baru saja pulang dari kamar Gaara. Naruto menghela nafas, seingatnya ia sekolah di asrama ini belum genap seminggu dan dia harus kembali lagi ke Namigakure dan melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Ngerjain Iruka, dan buat keonaran.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu kamar asramanya. Jujur saja, beberapa hari dengan Sasuke membuat Namikaze bungsu ini merasa hidupnya terlengkapi. Ha-ah… Jika dia pulang ke Namigakure dia yakin hidupnya sangatlah membosankan. Apa lagi tadi malam dia dan Sasuke-

"Arrgghh! Hentai! Pikiran ku kenapa ero begini sih!" Naruto mengantukan kepalanya ke pintu kamar. Dia berhenti melakukan kegiatannya saat ia mendengar suara aneh. Naruto menempelkan telinganya kedaun pintu. Keningnya makin berkerut saat mendengar suara seperti… Desahan?

"Oi Naru-chan!"

"Ssstt! Diam Itachi-nii! Sini dengar ini!" Naruto menarik Itachi dan menyuruhnya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naru.

Itachi mengernyitkan dahi. Dia mendengar suara yang aneh dan makian Kyuubi. Segera saja Itachi mengaktifkan sharingan –nya.

Naruto yang melihat Itachi dengan wajah seriusnya hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

.

"RASAKAN INI ANAK AYAM!"

"MATI KAU KAKAK IPAR!"

'BRUK'

"Hah… Hh… Kau gila! Jangan langsung meloncat dong!" Kyuubi mendorong Sasuke yang berada diatasnya.

"Kau juga! Jangan bengong saat lagi berkelahi! Hah… hhah…" Sasuke menyangga tubuhnya agar tak terlalu menimpa Kyuubi.

Tadi Sasuke ingin menyerang Kyuubi dengan chidori –nya, awalnya sih mau pura-pura menyerang. Tapi tak disangka jika loncatannya dan tempat Kyuubi sangat dekat. Karena Kyuubi kakak dari Dobe –nya sedang bengong-entah karena apa-, Sasuke mencoba menghindarkan chidorinya dari tubuh Kyuubi karena Kyuubi tidak berniat menyerang karna bengongnya lagi mode: On. Dan ini lah hasilnya. Sasuke diatas Kyuubi. Mereka lelah saling menyerang dan menangkis serangan.

"Hahh… Kau… Sialan… Menjauh dari kuhh…"

Sasuke sedikit terpaku dengan wajah Kyuubi yang mirip dengan Dobe –nya. Beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam dan tak mendengar jika Kyuubi memaki dan menyumpah serapahi dirinya.

.

Di luar dua calon ipar saling pandang. Itachi dengan wajah seramnya dan Naruto yang wajah bingungnya. Itachi menghela nafas, tangannya terkepal erat, ia menjamin adiknya tersayang akan menginap di rumah sakit dalam waktu yang lama.

.

"Oi anak ayam! Menjauh dari ku!" Karena Sasuke yang masih terpaku dan mengira di bawahnya adalah Naruto terus saja diam dan memandangi wajah Kyuubi, Kyuubi pun membalik keadaan dengan Sasuke yang ada dibawahnya dan dia diatas.

.

"Apaan sih Itachi-nii? Kok jadi madesu gitu?" Itachi hanya melirik tajam Naruto.

Naruto menggidikan bahunya dan membuka pintu kamar asramanya.

'Krieet'

Pintu terbuka, menampakan duo manusia yang terbaring dilantai dengan si Oren yang di atas dan si Raven di bawah. Si kuning atau yang kita kenal dengan Naruto membeku bagaikan patung saat melihat sang kakak dengan sang kekasih/tunangan/seme/calon suami –nya yang berada dibawah.

Kyuubi dan Sasuke melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka menampakan Itachi dan Naruto. Itachi dengan aura suram nya dan Naruto yang bagaikan patung es dengan aura yang sedikit aneh dari biasanya.

Kyuubi dan Sasuke saling pandang, rubby dan onyx itu saling pandang sejenak.

'CRACK'

Naruto merenggangkan lehernya yang terasa sangat pegal, begitu juga dengan jari-jari dan tangannya.

Kyuubi dan Sasuke memandang horor Naruto yang mengerikan melebihi Itachi yang ada dibelakangnya. Sasuke melirik Naruto dan Kyuubi bergiliran. Apa yang salah?

'PLAK'

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya frustasi, sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk menjelaskan…

"ODAMA RASENGAN!"

"KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!"

.

.

"Selamat datang di Konoha!" segerombolan pendaki gunung berhenti berjalan dan berdiri diatas bukit tertinggi didaerah Konoha. Semuanya berdecak kagum saat melihat pemandangan Konoha.

'BADUUUMMM!'

Pendaki-pendaki tersebut terkejut dengan suara ledakan yang sangat besar. Salah satu pendaki menggunakan teropongnya dan melihat asal suara ledakan tersebut.

"SEMUANYA BERSEMBUNYI! BOM HIROSHIMA TERJADI KEMBALI!"

"KYAAA!" segera saja pendaki-pendaki tersebut berlari pontang-panting turun bukit.

Suara ledakan yang besar itu berasal dari Asrama Konoha. Sekarang sepertinya siswa Asrama harus libur lebih dari tiga bulan sepertinya. Err… Karena Asrama Konoha tak berbentuk lagi.

Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan…

"NARUTO! ITACHI!" Teriakan pilu kepala sekolah itu pertanda libur panjang siswa Konoha.

Andai saja Author yang menjadi siswa disana. Mungkin sekarang Author sedang berlibur di Hawaii sambil menari-nari hala lulu~

.

**~oO0Oo~**

.

.

"Sasuke tidak apa-apa dia hanya mengalami patah tulang di tangan kanannya."

"Kalau Kyuubi Dok?"

"Kyuubi hanya luka di keningnya saja."

"Syukurlah… Aku kira anak kami akan meninggal."

"Kushina-chan… Kau seperi mendoakan Kyuu mati saja." Minato _sweatdrop _mendengar sang istri yang syukurnya kayak doain.

"Sebaiknya ada yang menjelaskan kejadian ini…" Fugaku menatap dua anak didepannya.

Itachi menunduk dan memijit pelipisnya, sedangkan Naruto sejak tadi terus saja menangis sambil menahan ingusnya yang akan keluar.

"Sungguh… Hiks… Naru… Hiks… Tidak sengaja kaa-san… Hiks…"

Kushina mengelus rambut sang anak lembut, walau pun ini salah anak bungsunya kalau si Kuning ini menangis dan terus saja memasang wajah andalannya Kushina tak bisa menyalahkan si bungsu ini.

"Kau yang tertua disini, Itachi." Ujar Mikoto.

Itachi mengangguk pasrah, dia tahu kalau dia lah yang seharusnya menunjukan sikap yang baik pada adik-adiknya serta calon istri(?). Tapi karena kesalnya pada sang Uke dan terutama adiknya, jadilah begini.

"Dan kenapa kau menyerang adikmu, Chi?" Fugaku memandang anak sulungnya.

Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal, dia nyengir bentar pada ayahnya. "Hehe… Kyuu kan calon istri ku. Tak mungkin dong, aku nyerang calon istri, tou-san… Bisa-bisa aku tidak jadi menikah. Yah~ Jadi Sasuke deh yang ku serang… Hehe."

Fugaku dan Mikoto _sweatdrop_. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian bisa saling serang dengan ninjutsu kalian?"

"Hiks… Hiks… Teme dan K-Kyuu-nii selingkuh… Hiks… Teme selingkuh…" Naruto sesegukan sambil memeluk ibunya.

Mata Mikoto bling-bling, _'Pengkhianatan Seme!' _Batinnya berteriak, sepertinya Mikoto akan membuat fic terbaru dengan judul 'Pengkhianatan Seme' yang akan diapdet di ffn dengan bintang utama Sasu-PLAAK!-

Err… Maaf… Maaf… Author terlalu bersemangat. Kembali ke cerita…

"Selingkuh? Bagaimana bisa?" Kushina merubah wajahnya menjadi serius. Mikoto melirik sahabatnya dan dia pun menyeringai. Tiba-tiba saja Kushina ditarik Mikoto dan membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat para suami menggelengkan kepala.

"Lebih baik kalian lihat mereka saja didalam. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk jika kalian disini." Ujar Fugaku, Itachi dan Naruto pun mengangguk dan masuk ke ruang rawat Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

.

.

Didalam ruangan rawat, Sasuke dan Kyuubi hanya terduduk sambil mengingat hal mengerikan yang seperti baru saja terjadi. Sasuke meirik Kyuubi dan Kyuubi segera membuang wajahnya tak mau menatap Sasuke.

'_Kok, serasa gua yang pacaran ama tu rubah buluk?' _batin Sasuke _sweatdrop._

Pintu terbuka menampakan dua orang yang Sasuke kenal, tapi Sasuke sedikit merinding saat seseorang yang telah ia rebut keperaw-jakaannya datang.

"Naruto?" Naruto langsung saja menghambur ke Sasuke, memeluknya erat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hiks… Gomen Teme… Hiks… Karena aku tangan mu patah… Hiks… HUUWWEEE~"

"Cup.. Cup.. Cup.. Jangan menangis Dobe, kau sangat mirip anak perempuan kalau begitu."

UPS~

'BUAAGH!'

"Ouch!"

"BERANI SEKALI KAU BILANG KALAU AKU PEREMPUAN! DASAR PANTAT A-yam… KYAA! Teme! Maafkan aku!" Naruto membantu Sasuke yang jatuh dari ranjang rumah sakit, kini bukan saja tangannya yang patah, hidungnya juga. "A-aku… A-aku akan panggil dokter! DOKTER!" Naruto pun pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya takut.

"Dasar Baka Otouto!" Sasuke langsung mendelik ke Itachi. "Apa?"

"Awas kau!"

"Berani?"

"Menurut L?"

"Terus? Masalah buat Light?"

"Oi! Ni fic masih fandom Naruto coy! Kok lari ke sono?"

"Hn," Sahut duo Uchiha saat Kyuubi mengutarakan pernyataannya yang gak penting banget didengar bagi duo Uchiha.

"Kok gitu sih?" Itachi menoleh ke Kyuubi saat ia mendengar suara Kyuubi yang sedikit sendu. Kyuubi mewek! KYUUBI MEWEK saudara-saudara!

Itachi terpaku dengan Kyuubi yang memasang wajah mewek, sedangkan Sasuke serasa mau muntah seember melihat Kyuubi yang sok imut-menurutnya-.

"Kyuu?"

"Ya?" Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan wajah meweknya.

"Lebih baik berhenti mewek deh,"

"Emang napa?"

"Turuti aja apa kata Seme."

"Ogah.."

"Bener? Gak mau?"

"Menurut L?"

"Tu kata-kata gue Rubah Buluk!"

"Diam lu Anak Ayam!"

"Ngajak ribut lu?"

"Boleh! Ayo maju!"

"Ayo!"

"Heh! Dasar Anak Ayam!"

"Rubah Buluk!"

"Sudah?"

"Belum!"

"Berhenti atau mati?"

"DIAM LO KERIPUT!" Jika saja… Jika saja dia di fic ini berperan menjadi orang lain, dan bukan sebagai Itachi, seme dari Kyuubi dan kakak dari Sasuke. Sudah pasti dua orang didepannya akan menginap di hotel 'akhir' di belakang Uchigakure, alias mati.

Aura gelap menyelimuti Itachi dan membuat Sasuke dan Kyuubi langsung terdiam. Segera saja Kyuubi menjauh dari Sasuke dan duduk diranjangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung berbalik membelakangi Kyuubi dan Itachi.

"Kan enak kalau begitu.."

.

.

Dilorong rumah sakit.

"Dokternya dimana sih?" tanya Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk dikamar mayat. "Huh! Dasar! Seharusnya ada dokter disini!" kenapa Naru ada dikamar mayat? Jangan tanya Author, tanya saja pada otak –nya yang Dobe*dirasengan Naru*.

.

**~Skip Time~**

.

Keesokan harinya…

Seluruh pelayan di istana Namigakure bersibuk ria membersihkan istana dan halaman luasnya. Iruka yang bertugas menjadi kepala pelayan memantau perkerjaan bawahannya.

"Kau! Apa Kyuubi-bochama tidak memberi tahu mu kalau dia benci jika dilabornya banyak sampah?"

"Ta-tapi Iruka-san.. Kalau labor Kyuubi-bochama dibuka, ka-kami akan mati."

Iruka menyipitkan matanya tak suka, apa yang diperintahkan Bochama sulung sudahlah mutlak.

"Menghindari kematian… Atau mati langsung?" Tanya Iruka, seringai mengerikan mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ha'I! Iruka-san!" langsung saja pelayan-pelayan itu membuka labor Kyuubi, dan terdengarlah teriakan memilukan dari dalam labor milik Kyuubi tersebut.

.

Iruka berjalan lagi memantau yang lain. Lalu langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang berdiri didepan pintu dapur.

"Kakashi-san?" panggil Iruka memastikan.

Laki-laki berambut perak dengan masker menutupi matanya, menoleh. Dia tersenyum terbukti dengan matanya yang menyipit, lalu ia pun menghampiri Iruka.

"Apa kabar Iruka?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Sedang apa disini? Bukankah Kakashi-san harusnya di Uchigakure, memantau istana?"

"Haha.. Seharusnya, tapi karena aku kepala pelayan bagi Itachi-bochama dan Sasuke-bochama jadi aku disini."

"Eh? Disini? Kenapa?"

"Bochama kan tinggal disini selama beberapa bulan, sebelum asrama kembali normal. Lagi pula, Bochama sangat senang tinggal bersama tunangan mereka.." jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Tunangan? Siapa? Kyuubi-bochama dan Naruto-bochama?"

"Tentu! Siapa lagi?"

"EEH?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kok aku gak tahu sih?!"

"Tanya saja Minato-sama. Yah sudah, aku mau pergi kedepan menyambut bochama."

"Memang mereka sudah datang?"

"Lagi diperjalanan." Kakashi berjalan lalu diikuti oleh Iruka.

.

.

Mobil-mobil mewah berbagai macam merk, memasuki halaman besar istana Namigakure, setiap mobil terdapat lambang berupa kipas dan lingkaran spiral, sebuah lambang dari keluarga Uchiha dan Namigakure(Sorry, Ryuu gak tahu lambang Namikaze, jadi Ryuu pakai lambang Uzumaki aja. Kalau ada yang tahu, kasih tahu Ryuu ya n_n).

Pintu mobil terbuka, pelayan-pelayan langsung berbaris rapi menyambut para tuan besar yang keluar.

Lalu keluarlah raja Minato beserta istrinya pertama kali, lalu diikuti raja Fugaku dan ratu Mikoto, dan setelah itu pasangan heboh kita, SasuNaru dengan Sasuke yang tangannya diperban dan terakhir dengan wajah BeTe serta wajah Stoic yang menghiasi penglihatan pelayan, ItaKyuu.

"Selamat datang Bochama.." sapa Iruka menyambut bochama –nya.

Naruto tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke hanya meng'hn' si Iruka. Kyuubi yang berjalan beriringan dengan Itachi langsung terdiam dan menatap Iruka dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Kyuubi yang menatap Iruka dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya.

"Kyuu?"

"Sstt!" perintah Kyuubi pada Itachi.

Entah apa yang dirasuki Kyuubi, si Rubah menggandeng Itachi, berhasil membuat Itachi terbang, mata Itachi pun langsung berubah menjadi 'love'.

"Iruka.." sapa Kyuubi berdiri didepan kepala pelayan istana Namigakure.

"Ya, Kyuubi-bochama?" Iruka menunduk hormat pada Kyuubi.

"Bisa antar Itachi-koi ke Cerbi?" tanya Kyuubi sambil melirik Itachi yang masih bling-blingan love.

Iruka menyipitkan matanya, curiga dengan Bochama –nya. "Untuk apa?"

"Yah~ Tachi kan baru kesini untuk pertama kalinya.. Hm.. Coba ajak jalan-jalan deh.." Kyuubi mendekat ke Iruka dan berbisik. "Keluarkan Kitsune dan Rek ke Cerbi(ruangan pertandingan peliharaan Kyuu) dan… Masukan Itachi kesana." Kyuubi mengkedipkan matanya.

"Ta-

"Apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi-bochama adalah MUTLAK." Kyuubi meniru suara Iruka.

"Baiklah.." Iruka menunduk hormat dan menarik Itachi(baca:menyeret) ke Cerbi, tempat pertarungan peliharaan buatan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tertawa setan didepan pelayan-pelayannya, membuat para pelayan bergidik ngeri. Tapi diantara pelayan tersebut, laki-laki berambut perak menyeringai seram.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Bochama ku." Setelah itu si rambut perak dengan masker alias Kakashi hilang ditiup angin.

.

Kyuubi yang tertawa setan mendadak tersedak hebat dan terbatuk-batuk. Dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya mencoba menghilangkan batuk-batuknya.

"Kurang ajar! Dasar serangga sialan!" Kyuubi memegang tengkuknya _'Kok merinding ya?'_ pikir Kyuubi, sepertinya dia akan terkena masalah besar pada kepala pelayan Uchiha.

.

.

Author hanya mengatakan..

Hati-hati Kyuu! Kakashi itu hentai loh#plaak!

Apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi? Dan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Itachi didalam Cerbi?

Nantikan di bioskop-bioskop terdekat*Author dirujam*

Hehe… Gak! Tetap di ffn Akun Ryuuki Ukara kok! Tapi kalau ada di bioskop, udah pasti yang memfilmin orangnya plagiat! HAHAHA-uhuk-HAHAHA!

Oke dah!

* * *

**.To Be Continue.**

* * *

****Ne? bagaimana Reader-san? hehe...

Maaf kalau agak aneh atau apa...

Dan... Gomen banget! Ryuu gak bisa balas Review! *sujud2* Ini aja Ryuu updetnya disekolah, hehe... nebeng ama teman#gampared. nyehehe xDv

Ano... Hmpp,,,

.

.

**Mind To Review Again? PLease? ^^**

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Balas Review ya~ xD

**Earl Lousia vi Duivel**_ Wah~ Sepupu2 Naru Cuma datang aja..  
Kalo nginapnya, mereka nginap di Sunagakure.. di chap ini~  
Gak apa kan? Hehe… Kan rame juga~ x)

Gun-nee/**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**_Yep! Gun-nee benar sekali~ xD  
KyuuNaru mau ngasih tau kalau penyebab lemonan itu menyebabkan kehamilan..  
Pernikahannya? Hm~ Masih lama un, hehe~  
Mau buat konflik dulu ne, heheefek seringa baca fic drama *timpuked*

**Kutako Mekuto**_ Sama2~ =D ItaKyuu? Nah! Itulah yang menganggu Ryuu! Karena Ryuu fans banget ama pair ini secara gak sengaja Ryuu banyakin ItaKyuu..  
Tapi tenang aja! SasuNaru tetap akan Ryuu banyakin walau ada slight ItaKyuu..  
Jadi gomen ne, penggemar ItaKyuu, disini mereka akan mulai berkurang munculnya*bows*

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**_ Makasih udah review*hug*  
seneng banget bisa buat Kim-san ketawa sekalian hot2an~ hehe..  
Kirain bakalan garing ni humor =.=  
In Seventeen? Tenang aja! Bakal di apdet kok! ^^

**UzumakiKagari**_ wah! Hati2 ketawa2 sendiri.. Nanti disangka kunti loh~#plaak!  
Cinta segi empat? =="  
kayaknya nggak, Cuma Ryuu mau sedikit ngerenggangin hubugan mereka tanpa orang ketiga! Hoho~(moga aja idenya jadi x))

**Deavict024**_ udah lanjut~

**Rin Miharu-Uzu**_ Udah lanjut un, xD

**Desrochan**_ Nasib Itachi udah terjawabkan di chap ini ^^  
apdet kilat? Ne~ Ryuu gak janji~ Ryuu abisnya sibuk sih!*gampared rame2*

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz**_ Sip dah! Entar Ryuu undang! xD

**Iria-san**_ Makasih banget udah kasih masukan ne, *shake hand Iria-san*  
Tapi, tetap aja Ryuu lupa melakukan sarannya ne, udah kebiasaan TTATT  
Tapi Ryuu tetap akan lebih disiplin deh x)

Guest/**746xd**_ Lemonan bareng ==" Mau nggak? *ngelirik SasuNaru n ItaKyuu*

SasuNaru&ItaKyuu: #geleng2kepala  
Gomen ne, tu anak2 kagak mau~ #nunjukSN&IK *bows*

**ByuuBee**_ Kyuu! Kamu di bilang unyu! *di death glare*  
Udah lanjut ne~ xD

Imouto/**Mushroom Naru-chan**_Udah lanjut imouto~ xD

Guest/**Ca Kun**_ Udah apdet ne~ xD

**Hatekehanahungry**_Lemonan? Tenang! Secepatnya pasti ada! xD  
Iruka? Tenang aja~ bakal dapat –eheman- dari Kakashi kok!  
Iruka: #mukahoror  
Kakashi: #evilsmirk  
KyuuNaru hamil? Bakal secepatnya kok! X)

Guest/**sakuhimechan**_ Wah~ Makasih Saku-san.. Maaf nunggu lama *bows*

**AnindyaCahya**_ Hie?! ==;;  
Jangan salahkan Ryuu kalau ero dunk! Salahin mereka! *nunjuk SasuNaru & ItaKyuu*  
SasuNaru&ItaKyu: *death glare Ryuu*  
Ryuu: *ciut*

.

Ayo kita MULAI~!

.

* * *

**Namikaze Daily**

.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate: **M

**Genre: **Romance, Humor

**Pair: **SasuNaru, Itakyuu,

**Warning: **Yaoi, BL, boyxboy, Lemon, Lime, Alur kilat, Abal, Ancur, Gajheness, OOC, OC, Rame Typo(s)… Bahasa sesuka hati author#plaak. oh ya atu lagi warningnya Ryuu lupa cantumin dari chap awal yaitu MPreg… hehe …

**Gak suka? Ya~ gak usah baca deh!**

**Summary: **Kyuu kena masalah, membuat Itachi merajuk karena kejahilan Kyuu yang garing. Namikaze kedatangan tamu terhormat, dan sang tamu ingin mencari masalah dengan SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu.. But~ Walau ada tamu yang tidak diundang, SasuNaru tatap aja santai pacaran di Istana.. Ciee~ Ciee~!

.

.

* * *

.

Dua keluarga berkumpul diruang makan, semuanya ada, kecuali…

"Mana Itachi?" Ratu Mikoto mencari anak sulungnya.

Seluruh orang yang diruang makan hanya saling melirik, lalu semuanya tertuju pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang merasa heran dilihatin terus mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

Minato sebagai tuan rumah dan sebagai Raja yang beriwibawa menatap tajam Kyuubi, "Mana tunangan mu, Kyuubi Namikaze?"

Kyuubi menaikan bahunya tidak tahu dan kembali makan.

Minato menyipitkan matanya tak suka, "Jangan bilang.. Itachi ada di Cerbi?" Kyuubi membelalakan matanya sejenak, lalu kembali menaikan bahunya lagi tidak tahu.

Merasa kesal tidak didengar, Minato hanya memberi isyarat pada istrinya. Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, Minato melotot dan dibalas tatapan mematikan dari Kushina. Akhirnya Minato pun ketakutan tak berani dengan istrinya.

Merasa cemas melihat sahabatnya yang sejak tadi tak menyentuh makanan yang dihidangkan, dengan terpaksa Kushina menghentikan makan siangnya dan beralih menatap Kyuubi. "Kyuu-chan." Suara lembut Kushina membuat Kyuubi merinding seketika. "Dimana Itachi-kun?" Kushina tersenyum lembut, membuat semua orang yang ada didalam ruang makan merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi, "Lebih baik jawab." Kyuubi menganggukan kepalanya, "Dimana tu-na-ngan-mu?" Kushina tersenyum menyeramkan.

"D-Di Cerbi, kaa-san.."

ZZIIINGG!

Sebuah garpu melayang melewati Kyuubi dan menancap ketembok yang ada dibelakang Kyuubi beberapa meter. Bahkan pelayan yang ada dibelakang Kyuubi langsung pucat melihat garpu yang menancap ditembok, tepat disebelahnya.

"JEMPUT TUNANGAN MU DARI CERBI! SEGORES SAJA TUNANGAN MU DISENTUH OLEH PELIHARAAN MU YANG ANEH-ANEH ITU. Jangan. Harap. Labor dan hidup mu.. Aman.."

Kyuubi meneguk air ludahnya paksa, bukan Kyuubi saja. Semuanya yang ada diruangan tersebut. Dengan cepat Kyuubi menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung berdiri.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang makan terbuka. Menampakan seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut perak dengan masker diwajahnya dengan dua pria dibelakangnya. Laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai Kakashi, kepala pelayan Uchiha, menunduk hormat pada orang-orang didepannya.

"Maafkan hamba yang menganganggu makan siang Anda. Saya kemari hanya mengantarkan Itachi-bochama yang hampir saja diterkam oleh Kitsune, peliharaan Kyuubi-sama yang setengah rubah dan setengah beruang." Kyuubi tersenyum canggung. "Dan, Kyuubi-sama memerintahkan Iruka-san untuk mengantarkan Itachi-bochama kesana."

Iruka menunduk meminta maaf beberapa kali. "Gomenasai.. Honto ni gomenasai! Saya tidak bisa menolak apa yang dipinta Kyuubi-bochama! Jika saya menolaknya, Kyuubi-bochama akan memecat saya.."

Mendengar penjelasan dari dua orang kepala pelayan tersebut. Seluruh mata kini tertuju ke Kyuubi. Kyuubi meneguk ludahnya ketakutan. Dia melirik Itachi yang kini sepertinya tak perduli padanya.

Itachi berjalan dan mendapat anggukan dari Kakashi dan Iruka, ia berjalan ke kursi kosong yang ada disamping Sasuke, berhadapan dengan Kyuubi.

Kushina menghela nafas berat, anak sulungnya kali ini terlaluan. "Kyuubi," panggilnya dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyuubi yang sudah ketakutan. "Selesaikan makan mu dan setelah itu ikut dengan kaa-san,"

DEG!

Jantung Kyuubi berdetak cepat, bahkan Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menatap kakaknya miris. "Kyuu-nii.." Lirih Naruto.

Dengan terpaksa Kyuubi mengangguk pasrah. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berdoa pada Kami-sama.

Bukannya tidak perduli dengan Kyuubi, Itachi sudah menganggap kejahilan Kyuubi tadi sudah sangat kelewatan. Dirinya yang tadi baru masuk kesebuah gedung yang bertuliskan 'Cerbi' sangat lah terkejut saat melihat dua ekor binatang yang besar dan tak jelas. Satu setengah beruang dan rubah, dan satu lagi setengah kura-kura dan buaya. Dan tadi hampir saja dirinya diterkam oleh Kitsune, binatang yang setengah rubah dan beruang tersebut.

Jika Iruka tidak langsung menembak Kitsune dan ia tidak ditarik oleh Kakashi. Itachi yakin saat ini dia berada dirumah sakit dengan luka besar didadanya.

Kyuubi menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan begitu juga dengan Kushina. Kushina menunduk meminta maaf dengan keluarga Uchiha karena dia harus pergi dan tak bisa berbincang-bincang dulu.

Kushina dan Kyuubi pergi, menyisakan orang-orang yang berpikir apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kyuubi.

"Aniki.." Panggil Sasuke pada kakaknya yang terlihat tenang.

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak khawatir pada Kyuubi?"

"Hn,"

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku baka!"

Itachi berdiri, "Aku selesai." Ia menoleh ke adiknya, "Bukan urusan mu," Itachi langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Aku harap Kyuubi dan Itachi tidak bertengkar," Ujar Mikoto miris, dia takut kalau anaknya nanti tak jadi menikah dengan Kyuubi karena masalah yang cukup mengerikan tadi.

Kakashi dan Iruka hanya saling pandang saat merasakan kekhawatiran yang dirasakan pada orang-orang yang ada diruang makan.

"Semoga Kushina-sama tidak terlalu keras dengan Kyuubi-bochama.." Lirih Iruka.

Kakashi hanya melirik Iruka dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Yang pastinya nanti Kyuubi-sama akan jera,"

Iruka menoleh ke Kakashi, "Kau buat aku tambah khawatir!"

"Hehe.." Kakashi menyengir tak jelas mendapat teman seperjuangannya sangat khawatir.

.

**~oO0Oo~**

.

Sore datang..

Sasuke tadi diajak jalan-jalan oleh Naruto. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika Naruto mempunyai sebuah ruangan pribadi. Dan kini Sasuke merasa dia harus waspada pada kekasihnya, karena ruangan yang tadi ia datangi sangatlah menyeramkan untuk dilihat.

Ruangan persenjataan Naruto.

Didalam ruangan itu banyak alat-alat yang bahkan Sasuke tak bisa mengucapkannya satu persatu, shuriken, kunai, senjata api, basoka dan banyak lagi. Naruto bilang, dia mengoleksi itu agar dia tampak laki. Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan saja. Dan Sasuke tidak lebih menyangka lagi kalau Naruto bisa menggunakan semua alat-alat persenjataan tersebut.

Contohnya saja Naruto bisa menggunakan sebuah senjata api yang beratnya sekitar 5kg dan Naruto berhasil menembak titik target. Dan itu membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat. Apa kabarnya jika Sasuke melakukan kesalahan? Bisa-bisa nasibnya seperti titik target itu.

Dan sekarang dia dan Naruto berada di kolam ikan yang menghiasi taman belakang istana yang luas. Matahari yang akan terbenam membuat suasana yang dirasakan Sasuke sangat lah cocok untuk melakukan kegiatan sepasang kekasih.

Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto yang ada disampingnya. "Naruto,"

Naruto menoleh dan mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk diam. Sasuke pun mengernyitkan dahi. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berjongkok dan menatap kolam yang ada didepannya.

"Naru-

"Ssstt!" perintah Naruto, membuat Sasuke terdiam.

BYUR!

"NA-Naruto!" panik Sasuke yang tiba-tiba Naruto nyebur kekolam.

Naruto muncul kepermukaan air dan tersenyum lebar ke Sasuke. "Teme!" panggilnya, Sasuke yang tadi panik kini kembali mengernyitkan dahi. "Lihat! Akhirnya seumur hidup ku, aku bisa menangkap ikan dengan tangan kosong!" teriak Naruto senang, membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Naik Dobe!"

"Oke!" Naruto akhirnya keluar dari kolam, dia tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukan ikan koi yang ia dapat. Saat ia akan memberikan pada Sasuke, ikan itu terlepas karena Sasuke menyambutnya dengan sebelah tangan( karena tangan kirinya patah) dan ikan tersebut kembali kedalam kolam.

Naruto panik, "Te-teme! Ikannya!"

"Biar saja!"

"Nggak! Nanti dia mati Teme! Tu lihat! Ikannya tenggelam!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, astaga.. Ternyata Naruto memang Dobe.

Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa membungkam Naruto dan menariknya pergi keliling istana lagi.

.

.

.

Itachi duduk disofa yang berada dibalkon kamar yang ia tempati. Earphone ditelinganya sedang memutar lagu rock, metal dan semua yang berkaitan dengan cadas, kebiasaan Uchiha sulung dikala suasana hatinya sedikit buruk.

Walau Kyuubi adalah orang yang ia cintai, tetap saja kekagetannya dengan apa yang terjadi tadi siang membuat Itachi sedikit menjauh dari Kyuubi. Bahkan Itachi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kalau Kyuubi tetaplah seperti ini tak menganggapnya lebih dari pengganggu, apa dia bisa tahan?

Dari dalam kamar Itachi, Kyuubi berdiri. Dia mengelus bokongnya yang merasa nyeri karena habis mendapat hukuman dari Ratu Kushina. Kyuubi berjalan mendekati Itachi yang sedang berada di balkon. Kyuubi berhenti tepat dibelakang Itachi, "I-Itachi.." Itachi hanya diam, membuat Kyuubi berpikir kalau Itachi memang marah padanya. "Chi?" panggilnya lagi, tapi Itachi tetap tak merespon Kyuubi.

Kesal, Kyuubi menarik Itachi menghadapnya. Itachi hanya menatapnya datar, lalu berbalik lagi menatap pemandangan istana dari lantai 2. Kyuubi terdiam, dia harus meminta maaf pada Itachi. Oke, jangan berpikir dia meminta maaf karena dia mau. Tapi karena ibunya yang mengancam, lagi pula seluruh pelosok di istana dipasang cctv. Dan ibunya pasti tahu apakah dia meminta maaf pada Itachi atau tidak,

Kyuubi melangkah kedepan, menghadap Itachi, menatap langsung onyx kelam milik tunangannya. Itachi mendongakan kepalanya dan masih menatap Kyuubi datar. Kyuubi menjulurkan tangannya menarik earphone dari kepala Itachi. "Aku minta maaf," ucapnya datar, tampak tidak tulus.

"Hn," jawab Itachi, dia tahu kalau Kyuubi mengatakannya dengan terpaksa. Jadilah, Itachi memasang earphone nya lagi.

Merasa tidak diperdulikan, Kyuubi menarik earphone serta ipod milik Itachi, membuat Itachi berdecak kesal. "Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf pada mu Uchiha!"

"Kalau terpaksa lebih baik tak usah," ujar Itachi dingin, dia merebut earphone dan ipodnya lagi.

Itachi pun masuk kedalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuubi dibalkon. Itachi membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit lelah. Ia kembali memasang earphonenya dan kembali memutar lagu cadas tadi.

Baiklah! Kyuubi menghela nafas berat. Dia diacuhkan oleh Itachi, dan dia sedang diamati ibunya dari kamera cctv. Otak Kyuubi berputar mencari sesuatu yang akan membuat Itachi mengatakan, "Aku memaafkan mu Kyuu-chan~". Tapi apa?

Kyuubi masuk kedalam kamar Itachi. Ia melirik Itachi yang sudah menutup matanya, sepertinya Itachi sedang kesal. Terbukti dengan helaan nafas berat beberapa kali yang ia dengar.

Kyuubi mendekati Itachi, dia ragu ingin meminta maaf dengan ide yang ia dapat. Tapi… apa boleh buat? Kita harus mencoba sesuatu bukan?

Dengan perlahan, Kyuubi menaiki ranjang Itachi. Setelah berada diatas Itachi, Kyuubi kembali melepaskan earphone yang ada dikepala Itachi. Membuat Itachi membuka matanya.

"Aku minta maaf.." ujar Kyuubi masih tak tulus, membuat Itachi memutar bola matanya-bosan.

"Sudah ku bilang kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya ja-

Bibir Itachi terkunci denga ciuman Kyuubi. Mata Itachi melebar tak percaya, Kyuubi meminta maaf dengan cara ini? Cara ini? CARA INI?!

Seperti balon yang diterbangkan, entah kenapa kekesalan Itachi pada Kyuubi hilang seketika dan berganti dengan rasa yang membuncah, sampai-sampai si Uchiha sulung ingin jingkrak-jingkrak diatas ranjang.

Kyuubi menekan kepalanya mencium Itachi. Itachi menyeringai, ditariknya kepala Kyuubi dan ia pun mulai beraksi. Itachi menyela bibir Kyuubi dan langsung menorobos masuk. Seluruh isi dimulut Kyuubi ia eksplor dan ia rasakan. Lagi-lagi rasa apel yang dirasakan Uchiha sulung.

Tak mau menjadi yang 'dibawah', Itachi memperbalik keadaan. Dia kini berada diatas Kyuubi sambil mencium tunangannya, Itachi bisa menjamin setelah ini malam kedua mereka akan dimulai.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan, seorang wanita berambut merah menyeka hidungnya dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat tontonan yaoi live! LIVE!

Kushina ingin berteriak memanggil sahabatnya, Mikoto. Hanya saja acara yang sedang berlangsung membuat mantan Uzumaki ini tak bisa bergerak, bahkan berteriak. Anaknya dan anak dari sahabatnya sedang bercumbu..

Oh! Rezeki Fujoshi memang tak tanggung-tanggung!

Pada saat acara anaknya hampir memuncak, Kushina mengingat sesuatu. Anaknya… A-anaknya! Ya! Kyuubi tak bisa melakukan hal yang hampir membuat Kushina jantungan! Anaknya mempunyai kelainan! Itu yang dikatakan dokter kerajaan! Astaga! Kushina tak bisa membayangkan jika anaknya akan punya anak, dalam arti kata dia punya cucu!

Segera, Kushina mengambil ponselnya menelpon Kyuubi, untuk menghentikan acara anaknya. Ya, ini demi masa remaja Kyuubi yang masih panjang, walau sebenarnya Kushina juga tak menjamin sih…

.

.

"Mnnhh ahh~" Kyuubi melepaskan pagutannya bersama Itachi, paru-parunya perlu diberi udara.

Tak mau hanya diam saja, Itachi menurunkan kepalanya ketengkuk Kyuubi. Menghirup aroma khas Kyuubi, lagi-lagi apel.. Ha-ah~ Kekasihnya memang maniak apel, batin Itachi sambil terus mencium tengkuk milik Kyuubi.

Belum rasa paru-parunya terisi udara dengan penuh, Kyuubi harus menerima serangan Itachi ditengkuknya. Ge-geli! Kyuubi merasa geli dengan kelakuan Itachi yang menyentuh tengkuknya dengan hidung mancung Itachi dan sesekali mencium tengkuk miliknya.

Disaat menikmati perlakuan Itachi, nada Hit in the USA milik Beat Cruseader berbunyi nyaring. Kyuubi mendorong Itachi untuk bisa mengambil ponselnya yang ada didalam saku celananya. Dengan terpaksa Itachi minggir dari atas Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya, ia menjawab telpon yang masuk keponselnya. "Ada apa, Kushi-eh! Kaa-san?" Kyuubi menepuk jidatnya yang hampir saja memanggil ibunya dengan nama.

"_Kyuu? Hm.. err.. Sepertinya, lebih baik sudahi saja meminta maaf dengan Itachi. Kaa-san khawatir dengan cara meminta maaf mu.. Yah… You know lah~ Kau punya-ehem- didalam tubuhmu.."_

Kyuubi menaikan alisnya, berarti ibunya benar-benar mengamatinya sejak tadi. "Ya.. Aku sudahi.. Eh? Ta-tapi kaa-san a-

"_Kaa-san tau, kaa-san tau.. Kalian sedang ditengah-tengah, tapi demi masa muda mu yang masih panjang lebih baik sudahi saja dulu,"_

"Tapi aku dan Keri-Itachi sudah-

"_Sstt~ Sudah-sudah! Kau mau membuat kaa-san mu kehabisan darah hah? Sudah lah, keluar dari kamar Itachi-kun, siap-siap lah. Makan malam sebentar lagi. Dan lagi pula nanti Yakato-jiisan akan datang."_

"EH? Yakato-jiisan? Berarti Yahiko datang juga?"

"_Entahlah, tapi kaa-san dengar, Yahiko sedang di Uzugakure."_

"Hahh~ Baiklah.." desah Kyuubi kecewa.

"_Cepat keluar dari sana, sebelum kalian bernafsu lagi! AKU BELUM MAU PUNYA CUCU!" _teriak Kushina sekencang-kencangnya, membuat Kyuubi menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

Sambungan terputus, diputusi oleh Kyuubi sebenarnya.

"Kyuu?"

"Emm.. Aku harus kembali kekamar." Kyuubi berdiri, tapi ditarik dengan Itachi sehingga Kyuubi terjatuh dan menimpa Itachi.

"Kita belum selesai, Kyuu.." Itachi mengecup bibir Kyuubi, membuat Kushina yang mau keluar dari ruang pengawas lagi-lagi harus terdiam dan berteriak, segera saja dia menelpon Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang terhanyut dengan ciuman Itachi mulai pasrah, tapi lagi-lagi ponselnya berbunyi. Kyuubi mendorong Itachi dan duduk diatas perut Itachi, "Ck!" decaknya kesal, dia mematikan panggilan masuk kedalam ponselnya. "Aku harus siap-siap, Yakato-jiisan akan datang." Kyuubi menyingkir dari Itachi dan pergi.

Itachi menatap pintu kamarnya yang telah ditutup Kyuubi, "Hahh~ Lagi seru juga!" Gerutunya kecewa.

.

.

.

Kalau ditanya suasana romantis pada Sasuke, si Pantat ayam ini akan menjawab, "Suasana romantis adalah saat kau melihat Naru-Dobe berbaring diatas rerumputan taman dengan dikelilingi bunga-bunga tulip dan sinar matahari sore menyinari wajahnya," Ya itu lah yang sedang dialami tokoh utama kita ini.

Dengan saling berhadapan, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam dan saling tatap. Mereka tak mau berbicara sedikit pun karena suasana yang mendukung dan romantis seperti ini. Oke! Naruto yang mengakui kalau dirinya laki-laki memang suka hal romantis seperti yang dialaminya sekarang, tapi ya… Jangan bilang kalau dia seperti anak perempuan saja yang menyukai hal-hal romantis, jika kau tak mau sebuah tanda pusaran berwarna merah ada diperut mu, di rasengan maksudnya.

Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto, membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Sasuke. "Naruto," ucap Sasuke menyebut nama kekasihnya yang telah ia rebut kepera-ja-nya.

Naruto membuka mata, menatap lurus kemata onyx milik Sasuke. "Ya?"

"Boleh aku mencium mu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit dihiasi rona merah dipipinya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Biasanya langsung juga," jawab Naruto dengan senyum mengejek diwajahnya.

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum, ia mendekat ke Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto yang berwarna pink alami.

Kecupan yang terasa dibibir Naruto membuat si Kuning terhanyut. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dan menariknya mendekat, sedangkan tangan Naruto berada didada Sasuke menjaga jarak dan jaga-jaga kalau Sasuke tak mau melepaskan ciumannnya disaat dia butuh udara.

Angin berhembus membuat surai yang berbeda warna itu mengalun pelan. Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum ditengah ciuman mereka, merasa jika saat ini sangatlah tepat untuk bercumbu, sepi, romantis dan-

"Enak lah yang lagi bermesraan~ Aku aja mau~"

DEG!

Sasuke dan Naruto membelalakan matanya mendengar suara yang menganggu acara mereka. Dengan kesal, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan mendudukan dirinya. Ia membalikan badannya dan melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu acara penting yang romantis ini!

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda, sedang berjongkok dibelakang mereka. Matanya yang berwarna hijau dan tindikan kecil ditelinga kirinya membuat anak laki-laki berusia 14 tahun itu terlihat tampan dan keren.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik pada anak pirang berkuncir kuda itu.

Naruto melirik anak yang sedang berjongkok dengan posisinya yang masih berbaring. Naruto memutar bola matanya seperti sedikit tak suka dengan anak laki-laki itu. Dengan kesal Naruto duduk dan menggembungkan pipinya sambil melihat anak laki-laki itu.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "Kau seperti Yahiko,"

Anak itu menyengir lebar, "Benarkah? Aku mirip Yahiko-niichan?"

Sasuke menganga, adik Yahiko? Pantas saja ada tindikan! Lalu Sasuke melirik Naruto yang seperti kesal melihat anak itu. "Kau kenapa Dobe?"

"Cih!" Naruto membuang wajahnya tak mau melihat dua orang yang berhadapan itu.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang selain Naruto itu tersenyum lebar, "Hai sepupu!"

"Uruse!" ujar Naruto ketus, membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran.

Anak itu menyengir lebih lebar, lalu beralih ke Sasuke. "Kenalkan! Nama ku Yota Namikaze! Rival Naruto dan…"

"Dan?" Sasuke membeo.

"Mantan kekasih Naruto!"

'DEG!'

Jantung Sasuke seperti berhenti berdetak. A-anak ini? Anak ini mantan Naruto? Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kesal, dia melirik Naruto yang masih saja menggembungkan pipinya, sepertinya Naruto tak mendengar apa yang dibilang anak yang seumurannya ini.

Merasa ditatap, Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke yang berwajah kesal. "Ada apa?"

Anak bernama Yota itu tersenyum lebar ke Naruto, "Hai mantan kekasih ku~"

TWITCH!

Kepala Naruto bersarang kedutan besar. Mantan? MANTAN? Yang benar saja!

"Sudahlah! Lelucon mu tidak lucu Yota!" Naru memandang kesal Yota yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hahaha! Lihat Naruto! Lihat wajah pacar mu itu! Haha!" Yota tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk rerumputan karena tak tahan lihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat aneh menurutnya.

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan, "Haha! Hahaha! HAHAHAHA!" tawa Yota makin besar karena melihat wajah Sasuke.

Kedutan besar dikepala Naruto makin membesar. Ck! Sepupunya yang satu ini selalu saja mengacau hubungan orang! Semuanya! Tak terkecuali kakaknya sendiri!

Mentang-mentang wajahnya tampan! Tampak sangat manly, dan juga sangat pintar dalam hal apapun, dia seenak jidat memainkan hubungan orang!

Yota masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil terus menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke, baiklah! Naruto tak bisa menahan kekesalannya!

Naruto menatap tajam Yota, sangat tajam hingga Yota ahirnya menatap Naruto dengan masih sedikit tertawa. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Lu kira lu bagus gitu?" Yota berhenti tertawa saat wajah sepupunya tidak bersahabat. "Gak! Asal lu tahu aja!" Naruto menoyor kepala sepupunya.

Naruto berdiri dan menarik Sasuke pergi, meninggalkan sepupunya sendirian ditaman. "Cih! Kalau saja saingan ku bukan Uchiha, sudah ku serang kau dari awal Nar!" gumam Yota, wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan. "Akan ku rebut virgin mu! HAHAHA!" Yota tertawa setan, membuat seseorang yang mencarinya sejak tadi menoleh ke arah suara.

"Ck! Anak itu!" gerutu wanita berambut pirang dengan potongan rambut bob, dia berjalan mendekati Yota. "Ehem!"

Yota mendadak berhenti tertawa dan menoleh kebelakang. Wajahnya langsung berubah horor melihat wanita cantik dengan dada yang cukup besar serta wajahnya yang menyramkan. "A-Aneki.." ucap Yota ketakutan.

"Enak ya? Setelah kau mengacaukan hubungan ku dengan pacar ku, sekarang kau tertawa.. Hm?" wanita cantik itu maju selangkah, membuat Yota mundur kebelakang. "JANGAN HARAP KAU AKAN SELAMAT YOTA!" teriak wanita itu lalu menggunakan sinra tensei hingga membuat Yota terlempar jauh.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Yakato-sama.." ujar Iruka menyambut kakak dari raja Minato.

Laki-laki tampan berambut pirang dengan tuxedo hitam itu tersenyum pada Iruka. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam istana didampingi wanita berambut oranye dengan gaun biru.

Yakato Namikaze membuka sebuah pintu disalam satu ruangan diistana. Dia tersenyum saat mendapati adiknya, Minato sedang duduk menunggu kehadirannya. "My otouto~" teriak Yakato sambil melebarkan tangannya menyambut sang adik yang akan memeluknya.

Minato tersenyum dan memeluk kakaknya, "Lama tidak bertemu, aniki.."

Yakato melepaskan pelukannya bersama dengan sang adik, "Haha.. Maklum lah, aniki mu ini masih banyak kerjaan diperusahaan yang baru dibangun,"

"Banyak alasan kau aniki!" Minato tertawa, "Ayo duduk, sebentar lagi Fugaku akan kesini.." ujarnya menginformasikan sahabat mereka akan datang.

"Fugaku? Uchiha maksud mu?" tanya Yakato yang sedikit penasaran.

"Ck! Iya aniki, Uchiha. Dia kan seangkatan mu saat sekolah!"

"Hahaha, ya, ya, aku ingat!" ujar Yakato sambil duduk. "Darling," panggil Yakato pada istrinya.

Wanita berambut oranye itu menoleh ke suaminya, "Ya beb?"

"Temui lah Kushina.. kalian sudah lama tak berbincang,"

Seketika wajah wanita berambut oranye itu berubah horor. Saat ia akan menjawab, pintu ruang kerja Minato terbuka. Menampakan wanita berambut merah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kushina.

Istri Yakato yang melihat Kushina masuk, langsung merinding seketika. Kushina yang melihat iparnya hanya tersenyum manis(baca: Menyeramkan!) membuat istri Yakato tersenyum kecut.

"My, My~ lama tidak bertemu.. Yu-na,," ujar Kushina sambil mendekati iparnya.

Wanita yang bernama Yuna istri dari Yakato mundur selangkah, "Haha.. I-iya la-lama tidak bertemu Kushina.."

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Cerbi? Kitsune sudah rindu dengan mu~. Dan sepertinya kau sudah agak 'besaran' ya? Operasi lagi? Astaga.."

'GLEK'

"Ah, em.. Ga-Gak usah deh! Haha.. Yakato pasti akan mencari ku kalau pergi jauh.. Benerkan Beb?"

"Gak juga, kamu kan udah pernah tinggal disini selama tiga tahun. Oh ya, lebih baik latihan aja ama Kushina, dari pada sedot lemak terus" Ujar suaminya sambli menyesap teh, tak perduli jika istrinya sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Nah, ayo Yu-na~"

"Hiks.. Beb.."

"Oh ya Kushi-chan, Yuna sudah lama tak berlatih dengan cakra nya. Tolong buat dia giat lagi ya! Dan.. Buat Yuna menurunkan berat badannya dengan alami, kalau dia sedot lemak terus bisa bangrkut gua.."

"Oke kakak ipar~" Kushina menyeringai senang, lalu ia menarik Yuna pergi dari sana dan menuju Cerbi.

"LEPASKAN AKU! YAKATOO!"

Ck, inilah yang selama ini ditakuti istri Yakato kalau ke Istana, sejak dulu selalu saja dia di bully oleh Kushina karena kegemerannya mempermak tubuh.. Ck, ck, ck, Kushina nakal juga rupanya!

.

.

.

Setelah puas men-sinra tensei-kan adiknya, wanita berdada yang cukup besar itu berjalan bebas diistana. Bajunya yang sedikit vulgar, dengan menampakan belahan dadanya dan menjadi sorotan kamera cctv, kerjaan para pelayan yang mengawas di ruang pengawas.

Saat di persimpangan di koridor istana, wanita ini terdiam. Dia melihat laki-laki berambut hitam kuncir sedang berjalan kearahnya. Wanita itu langsung merapikan penampilannya karena melihat laki-laki tampan, yang ternyata Itachi akan lewat dihadapannya.

Wanita berambut pirang bermata zamrud itu mencondongkan dadanya dan berjalan seseksi mungkin ke arah Itachi. Itachi yang sadar dengan wanita itu tersenyum dengan niat menyapa.

"Hai, kau Uchiha ya?" tanya wanita itu didepan Itachi, membuat Itachi terpaksa berhenti berjalan.

"Ya, hm.. Siapa ya?"

"Ah.. Aku Jennifer.." ucap si wanita berambut pirang yang bernama Jennifer itu dengan gaya menggoda. Ia menggigit telunjuknya, lalu tangannya yang satu lagi mengusap pipi Itachi. "Kau tampan sekali, Uchiha.."

"Terima kasih, bawaan lahir soalnya," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum, membuat Jennifer _sweatdrop_.

"Namanya siapa sich?" Jennifer mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Itachi.

"Itachi,"

"Oh.. Apa kau sudah punya.. ke-ka-sih?" bisik Jennifer sambil memainkan kancing kemeja biru garis-garis milik Itachi.

"Sudah, tunangan lagi."

Jennifer menginjitkan kakinya menempelkan dadanya kedada Itachi, "Putusi saja, kau dengan aku. Aku bisa memuaskan mu~"bisiknya menggoda.

Itachi tersenyum ramah pada Jennifer, "Gak, terima kasih,"

"Ayo lah.. Aku bisa-

"Dada mu buatan ya? Hmp,, pasti operasi di Desa Senjukigakure.. Hm.. Kasihan.,, buatan tangan aja bangga. Buatan pabrik dong, baru bangga.. Made in self.." Ujar Itachi sambil mendorong Jennifer yang membatu, "Sorry ya.. Kyuu-chan lebih seksi dari pada mu. Jaa~" Itachi kembali berjalan menuju kamar ibunya, meninggalkan Jennifer yang membatu menahan malu.

"K-Kok dia tau? ARRGHH! Ini memalkukan! Huh!" Jennifer berlari pergi.

.

.**~oO0Oo~**.

.

Malam datang, Sasuke dan Naruto belum berniat masuk kedalam istana. Mereka sekarang duduk di gazebo di tengah-tengah sebuah kolam ikan di samping kebun anggur. Ha-ah, mereka berdua terus saja saling pandang sejak tadi.

Naruto menggerakan tangannya mengambil perban, ia menaikan tangan Sasuke dan melepas perban yang sejak tadi pagi dipakai Sasuke-masih dengan terus memandang wajah Sasuke. Setelah terlepas, Naruto segera melilitkan perban yang baru ketangan Sasuke. Dan… Selesai..

Sasuke tersenyum saat perban tangan kirinya sudah diganti, dia memakai penyanggah tangannya kembali dengan dibantu Naruto. Bosan duduk, mereka berbaring masih saling menatap, entah mengapa mereka tak bosan menatap wajah didepan mereka. Sebuah rasa déjà vu saat melihat bayangan mereka terpantul diiris mereka masing-masing.

Bulan yang menyinari mereka menambah suasana déjà vu mereka. Lampu yang ada di gazebo itu kalah dengan sinar bulan yang menyinari mereka. Haahh.. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, yang pasti mereka berdua tak mau memandang yang lain selain orang yang ada didepannya saat ini. Ini lah.. Cinta~

Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut, membuat Naruto menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut sang seme. Sasuke menyibak poni yang menghalangi wajah Naruto, "Kau tahu kenapa bulan bersinar terang malam ini? Lebih terang dari pada lampu yang ada di gazebo ini?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Karena bulan sedang menyinari malaikatnya yang indah-kalau tidak mau dibilang cantik-."

Naruto terkikik geli, "Siapa?"

"Kau.. Naruto Namikaze.."

Naruto tertawa, "Bisa saja!" Naruto menoyor kepala Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mengernyit aneh. Kenapa dia ditoyor?

Naruto mendudukan dirinya, ia memandang istana yang telah terang menderang karena lampu sudah dinyalakan. "Lebih baik masuk yuk? Bentar lagi makan malam."

"Hn," Sasuke segera duduk dan berdiri. "Ayo,"

"Oke!" dan mereka pun kembali ke istana dengan berpegangan tangan.

Hahh.. so sweet~ buat iri author saja..

.

.

.

Semua sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, Uchiha dan dua keluarga Namikaze. Minato dan kakaknya berhadapan di meja makan yang panjang, Kushina duduk dekat suaminya berhadapan dengan Jennifer dan sampingnya Mikoto, Fugaku disamping istrinya berhadapan dengan Itachi, disamping Itachi, Kyuubi, berhadapan dengan Yota dan Yuna, lalu di samping Kyuubi, Sasuke dan Naruto.

Makan malam dimulai, semua makan dengan nikmat. Disaat semua sedang sibuk dengan makanannya, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedikit kesulitan dengan makannya, dia tak bisa memotong steak dagingnya. Naruto tersenyum, dia mengambil piring Sasuke, memotong daging steak milik kekasihnya dan menyuapi Sasuke

Sasuke tertegun sesaat, tapi selanjutnya ia membuka mulutnya dan memakan daging steak yang dipotongi Naruto.

Kushina dan Mikoto tersenyum menatap anak mereka yang sangat romantis. Sedangkan yang lainnya menatap datar dan iri.

Naruto mengusap pinggiran bibir Sasuke saat saus steak itu menempel dibibir kekasihnya, "Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke, dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Naruto kembali menyuapi Sasuke dan memakan makanannya juga secara bergantian. Dihadapan Itachi, Yota memandang keromantisan SasuNaru dengan tatapan iri. Oke, sejak dulu dia selalu bermimpi disuapi sepupunya yang imut itu, tapi yang ia dapat adalah sebuah bogem mentah di pipinya. Sejak itu ia tak meminta pada sepupunya untuk disuapi.

Itachi melirik adiknya yang disuapi Naruto, rasa iri bersarang di dirinya. Kemudian, Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang, tak ada niat melirik keromantisan adiknya.

Jennifer menatap Itachi yang sepertinya iri dengan SasuNaru. Ia pun menggeser kursinya mendekati Itachi, "Mau ku suapi, Itachi-kun?"

"Tidak usah," jawab Itachi langsung memakan steaknya.

"Ayolah, kalau Kyuubi tidak mau aku mau kok,"

"Gak nanya,"

Kyuubi melirik kearah kanannya, ia menatap sepupunya yang sedang menggoda tunangannya. Bukannya cemburu, Kyuubi Cuma menatap datar mereka. Dia mendengus kesal, sejak dulu Cuma Yahiko yang klop menjadi sepupu terdekatnya, tidak seperti Jennifer dan Yota. Mereka berdua terlalu mementingkan tampang.

"Ayo.. Itachi-kun, buka mulutnya.. Aa,"

"Hn," jawab Itachi tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

Jennifer menggembung pipinya tak suka Itachi yang tak menghiraukannya.

Menganggap semua Cuma numpang, Sasuke dan Naruto terus saja melanjutkan keromantisan mereka. Sampai-sampai steak yang ada di piring Sasuke sudah habis, ditambah Naruto dan kembali menyuapi kekasihnya. Bisa dipastikan berat Sasuke akan naik lama-lama dengan Naruto.

Yota memakan makanannya sambil memandang tak suka pada pasangan mesra di meja makan. Menaruh garpunya, Yota menompang dagunya sambil tersenyum jahil pada SasuNaru, "Naruto, kau seperti perempuan saja menyuapi si Pantat ayam,"

"Uhuk!" Sasuke, Itachi, Kyuubi, Kushina, Mikoto, Fugaku dan Minato terbatuk serentak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yota.

Naruto berhenti menyuapi Sasuke. Ia menaruh garpu ke piring kosong. Naruto tersenyum pada Yota, "Tadi bilang apa?"

Namikaze(Minato) dan Uchiha langsung mengisyaratkan Yota untuk tidak mengulang apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya. Sedangkan Namikaze(Yakato) hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan makan mereka.

"Kau seperti perempuan saja menyuapi Si Pantat Ayam.."

Hening..

Hening..

He-

ZZIINGG!

ZZIINGG!

"KAU BILANG APA BAKA?!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang shuriken yang entah dari mana.

Didepan sana Yota terpucat meratapi nasibnya yang baru saja dilempari 2 shuriken sekaligus dengan kecepatan yang tak dikira oleh si jenius Yota.

Naruto menaiki meja makan dan akan mendatangi Yota, sebelum Sasuke menariknya dan memerintahkan Naruto untuk duduk. Dengan dengusan kesal, Naruto duduk kembali tapi dengan terus menatap tajam Yota yang masih membeku dan pucat.

'_T-Tidak mungkin!'_ teriak Yota dalam hati memandang takut Naruto.

Makan malam kembali berjalan seperti biasa lagi, walau aura yang tidak bersahabat masih menguak dari Naruto.

Jennifer yang selesai dengan makan malamnya menoleh ke Itachi yang juga sudah selesai. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Itachi saat Itachi tak sengaja meliriknya. Hahh.. Wanita itu kenapa sejak tadi menatapnya sih?

"Aku selesai," ujar Kyuubi, membuat Itachi menoleh ke arah tunangannya.

Kyuubi mengangguk hormat pada yang lain, lalu berdiri dan pergi. Itachi ingin mengikuti Kyuubi, tapi wanita disampingnya menahan. "Serempak aja perginya,"

Dengan terpaksa Itachi mengangguk, lagi pula tidak sopan pergi saat semuanya belum selesai.

.

.

Menyender di pintu balkon kamarnya, Kyuubi sejak tadi menikmati angin malam yang berhembus. Iris rubby nya memandang kagum pada bulan purnama yang terang menderang, tapi.. Entah mengapa ada yang kurang. Dia merasa kalau saat-saat yang sangat tenang ini ada sesuatu yang kurang..

"Apa itu?" tanya nya mencoba menghilangkan rasa yang kurang tersebut, mungkin saja ada yang menjawabnya.. Siapa tahu?

Pintu kamar Kyuubi terbuka pelan, laki-laki berambut raven panjang yang saat ini rambutnya tak dikuncir, melangkah pelan memasuki kamar tunangannya. Dia baru bertanya pada calon adik iparnya tentang pejagaan yang diamati dari cctv. Dan.. Itachi mendapat jawaban yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga! _"Kalau malam, penjagaan dari cctv di semua kamar dimatikan. Dan penjagaan yang lebih ketat dilakukan di ruangan lain selain kamar, Tachi-nii.." _ oh sungguh, saat mendengar kata-kata calon adik iparnya, Itachi seperti petasan yang dinyalakan. Meledak-ledak! Ia bisa melakukan malam kedunya bersama Kyuubi~

Kyuubi maju selangkah, menyanggah tubuhnya pada pembatas balkon. Dengan menompang dagu, Kyuubi menatap keadaan istana yang sunyi dan juga sepi.. Sepi..

Si sulung Namikaze akhirnya mendapat jawaban yang ia rasakan sejak tadi. Kesepian.. Kyuubi menghela nafas, apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghilang kesepian yang ia rasakan?

Dari belakang, Itachi datang. Dengan pelan, Itachi mendekati Kyuubi. Perlahan, Itachi memeluk tubuh tunangannya dari belakang, membuat Kyuubi tersentak kaget. Tapi segera diam saat menyadari kalau yang memeluknya adalah Itachi. Entah mengapa rasa kesepian yang dirasakan Kyuubi tadi pergi..

"Kyuubi," menyebut nama kekasihnya, Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyuubi. Membuat Kyuubi menyender ke tubuh Itachi.

Kyuubi menutup matanya, dia tak mau mengusir atau memaki Itachi. Sentuhan Itachi membuat rasa nyaman ditubuh Kyuubi. Hahh.. Apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan?

Itachi mencium helai oranye kemerahan milik Kyuubi. Aroma yang telah ditebak si sulung Uchiha. Apel..

Turun ketengkuknya, Itachi mencium jengkal demi jengkal tengkuk milik Kyuubi. "Kyuubi," panggilnya dan membuat erangan kecil yang keluar dari mulut sulung Namikaze.

Menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu sang kekasih, Itachi menikmati saat-saat dimana rubahnya jinak. Coba kalau disetiap kesempatan Kyuubi seperti ini.. Astaga.. Sudah dipastikan oleh Uchiha sulung kalau dia akan menjadi orang pervert.. Inginnya sentuh Kyuubi terus..

Itachi membalik tubuh Kyuubi. Membuat Kyuubi berhadapan dengan Itachi.

Mengelus pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut, Itachi menarik pinggang Kyuubi mendekat ke tubuhnya. Kyuubi menatap lurus ke onyx Itachi dengan lekat. Sedikit bangga saat melihat pantulan bayangannya lah yang ada di onyx kelam itu.

"Itachi," entah kerasukan apa, Kyuubi menggenggam tangan Itachi yang ada dipipinya. Merasakan suhu badan Uchiha sulung yang membuat dirinya nyaman..

Itachi tertegun sesaat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan Kyuubi ditangannya. Perlahan-lahan, Itachi mendekati wajah Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun menutup mata..

Ciuman yang mereka lakukan tidak menutut, atau mendominasi.. setidaknya bukan sekarang. Mereka hanya ingin menikmati sentuhan lembut dibibir mereka, meresapi struktur bibir yang merasakan.

Kyuubi memiringkan kepalanya, menekan bibirnya kebibir Itachi. Merasa jika kekasihnya meminta lebih, Itachi mendorong tubuh Kyuubi menyandar pada pembatas balkon. Itachi melumat bibir ranum Kyuubi, menikmati bibir lembut itu dengan rakus.

Menerima serangan yang makin menjadi, tangan Kyuubi naik memeluk leher Itachi, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kyuubi membuka mulutnya, membuat lidah Itachi masuk tanpa penghalang. Dijilatnya deretan prajurit putih milik Kyuubi, menyentuh langit-langit mulut kekasihnya, membuat Kyuubi mengerang kecil. Mengajak lidah Kyuubi menari, lalu Itachi menghisap lidah Kyuubi dengan keras..

Kyuubi terus saja mengimbangi permain lidah milik Itachi. Kenapa dia kalah dengan laki-laki ini?

Lupakan! Sekarang Kyuubi hanya mau menikmati sentuhan demi sentuhan dari Itachi. Melupakan keegoisannya, malam ini Kyuubi mau melakukan apa yang diinginkan Itachi. Tidak berontak, tidak memaki dan tidak memikirkan harga dirinya. Dia terlalu nyaman dengan sentuhan Itachi.

.

.**~oO0Oo~**.

.

Pagi datang..

Naruto mengajak Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi istana, sekalian olahraga. Olahraga dalam tanda kutip sebenarnya.. Hanya ciuman.. Lalu yah.. You know lah, tapi tidak sampai lemonan. Karena pas mau gituan, Sasuke lagi-lagi harus menerima salah satu anggota tubuhnya cedera. Dan kali ini kakinya yang bengkak, karena diinjak Naruto dengan tenaga yang luar biasa.

Dan… Jadilah seperti ini.. Keliling Istana dengan dibantu Naruto, karena kakinya yang bengkak dan dia sulit untuk berjalan normal.

Merasa lelah terus membantu Sasuke, Naruto mengajak Sasuke duduk dibawah pohon apel yang hak miliknya tentu saja bernama Kyuubi Namikaze, terbukti dari ukiran dibatang pohon yang bertuliskan 'It's mine! Me! Kyuubi! Mengambil tanpa seizin ku, kau akan mati!'. Saat Sasuke membacanya, dia jadi _sweatdrop_ sendiri.

Keheningan melanda mereka, entah mengapa Sasuke sedikit tak suka dengan suasana ini. Dia ingin bicara Cuma, dia sedikit gengsi. Tapi, tak apalah dia kan lagi pula mau berbincang bersama kekasihnya..

"Na-

"Sasuke," Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya saat Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?" saat Sasuke, dia menyamankan tubuhnya ke batang pohon.

Naruto melirik Sasuke, dia menyender dibahu Sasuke, "Kalau di Uchigakure, ngapain aja?"

"Baca buku, latihan, tidur." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Main gitu?"

"Malas,"

"Kenapa?"

"Semua orang di istana sudah tua. Tidak ada yang seumuran dengan ku,"

"Hm," Naruto mengangguk.

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka, kali ini yang mereka lakukan hanya diam sambil memandang bunga-bunga yang ada didepan mereka. Sasuke yang bahunya dipinjam Naruto untuk menjadi senderan, memainkan pelan rambut blonde milik kekasihnya.

Merasa nyaman rambutnya dimainkan, Naruto mendongakan kepalanya melihat Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum pada kekasihnya, dan perlahan-lahan wajah mereka mendekat mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

Dekat..

Dekat..

De-

"Cit.. Cit.. Cuiitt~ Wihh.. Enak nih~ pagi-pagi udah mesra banget~ Jadi iri~" Goda seseorang. Sasuke dan Naruto tak perlu melihat siapa orang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan… "Ih~ kok gicu sich~ YoTampan di cuekin~"

Sasuke menutup matanya, kepalanya berkedut kesal. Bisakah si Yota pulang ke alamnya? Atau perlu Sasuke memakai Kuchiyose di atas kepala Manda untuk menjauhkannya si Pirang gete'an dari kehidupannya?

Sepertinya tidak usah, kekasihnya lagi-lagi yang ambil alih keadaan..

"YoTampan," Naruto tersenyum, "Pernah di rasengan dengan seribu orang belum?" senyuman Naruto berubah mengerikan, "Oh.. Atau.. Kau mau kepala mu ku pukul pakai ini?" ancam Naruto sambil mengangkat pemukul baseball yang entah dari mana.

Yota meneguk ludahnya, "Ah… Tidak terima kasih, si-silahkan melanjutkan.." Akhirnya dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, Yota pun pergi.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, "Naru-

"Ayo masuk, belum sarapan nih…" Ujarnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ck! Padahal mau minta jatah!" Dan Sasuke pun menyusul kekasihnya.

.

.

Dihalaman Istana terparkirlah beberapa mobil mewah. Salah satunya berlambang [: i :] yang sudah dipastikan kalau mobil itu milik anggota keluarga kerajaan Sabaku. Lalu satu persatu pintu mobil-mobil mewah itu terbuka-menampakan orang yang memiliki mobil mewah itu.

Berjalan lebih dulu-Yahiko memimpin jalan para sepupunya, sedangkan disampingnya Konan setia menggndeng sang tunangan.

"Selamat datang,"

Seluruh pelayan menunduk hormat saat Yahiko, Konan, Uzumaki, dan Sabaku plus Neji saat melewati pintu, mereka pun membalas dengan hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Yahiko menatap sekeliling istana, ia mencari seseorang. Lalu secara bersamaan orang yang dicarinya lewat.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kearah suara, ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Yahiko yang pernah menjadi muridnya menyapa. Mendekati Yahiko, Iruka menyuruh pelayan untuk menambah makanan dimeja makan.

"Yahiko-sama.. Kenapa tidak beritau kalau mau kesini?"

Yahiko hanya tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku mau surprise sih tadi… hehe~"

Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ya sudah.. Ayo semuanya ke ruang makan.. Sarapan sudah disiapkan.."

Mereka pun langsung mengikuti Iruka ke ruang makan.

.

.

Tok.. Tok..

"Kyuubi-bochama.. Anda dipanggil Kushina-sama untuk berkumpul di ruang makan.."

Suara wanita yang berasal dari salah satu pelayan dirumah Kyuubi, terus saja mengetuk pintu kamar tuan mudanya. Sedangkan sang tuan muda masih tertidur lelap di dalam sana.

"Kyuubi-bochama,,"

Memanggil sekali lagi, kali ini sang pelayan lebih kuat menggedor pintu kamar Kyuubi.

Terbangun, Kyuubi menggaruk kepalanya-kesal, karena si pelayan mengganggu tidurnya. Ia pun berdecak kesal, Kyuubi menggapai jam yang ada disamping ranjangnya.

"Kyuubi-bochama Anda-

"Iya! Aku sudah dengar! Sampaikan pada Kushina-AH! Kaa-san maksud ku, aku akan ke sana lima belas menit lagi!"

"Baik, Kyuubi-bochama.. Saya permisi dulu.."

"Hn,"

Setelah kesadarannya benar-benar sudah penuh, Kyuubi menoleh kekanannya dan mendapati orang yang semalam datang kekamarnya. Dan tanpa diduga-duga wajah Kyuubi memerah-sangat merah, saat ia melihat tunangannya tidur disampingnya.

Menyikap selimut tebalnya, Kyuubi mendapati kalau ia dan tunangannya tidak berpakaian sedikit pun… Dan-

"Ti-tidak mungkin.. Ja-jadi itu… i..i..itu… bu-bukan mim-mimpi?"

Merasa kedinginan, Itachi-yang tertidur disamping Kyuubi, akhirnya membuka mata dan melihat kalau tunangannya kini seperti kepiting rebus, merah dan berasap.

"Kyuu?"

Merasa dipanggil, Kyuubi menoleh kekanannya dan mendapati Itachi yang sudah duduk dan mencoba mendekatinya.

Dan…

Kaset rusak dipikiran Kyuubi pun berputar!

"Kyuu?"

TENG!

BRAK! DUAK! BAK! BUK! DRAKK! SRAAKK! WUSSHH! ZZINGG!

Mengatur nafasnya yang tadi ia rasa menghilang, Kyuubi berjalan meninggalkan tunangannya yang terbaring jauh dari ranjangnya. Masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Kyuubi menatap tajam Itachi yang kini tepar habis dihajar Kyuubi.

"ITACHI KAMPRET!"

BRAAK!

"Ittai~ Kyuu! Kau jahat! Padahal semalam kau-

KRIIEETT~

"Semalam apa?" Kyuubi membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menatap tajam Itachi.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa… hehe.."

BRUAAK!

Pintu pun tertutup, meninggalkan Itachi yang kini memegang kepalanya yang mendapat hadiah pagi dari sang tunangan.

"Padahal semalam kau sangat penurut.." gumam Itachi.

Dan-

"RASENGAN!"

BRAK! DUAK! BAK! BUK! DRAKK! SRAAKK! WUSSHH! ZZINGG!

"OMAE…!"

"WAAA! ITTE! ITTE! ITTE! ITTAI KYUU!"

.

.

"Wah! Yahiko!"

Suara sambutan Raja Minato menggema saat Yahiko dan rombongan(?) memasuki ruang makan. Sontak, seluruh pelayan yang ada diruangan tersebut menunduk hormat pada Yahiko sang calon raja Namigakure nanti, menggantikan Raja Minato.

Yahiko tersenyum pada pamannya, ia lalu memandang ayahnya yang kini sedang menatap binar ke lobster yang ada dimeja makan, dan… Yahiko pun _sweatdroped_.

"Anak ku~"

Yuna yang melihat putra sulungnya langsung menghambur dan memeluk Yahiko yang sudah lama tak ia temui.

"Mama…" Yahiko pun membalas pelukan ibunya.

Menoleh ke calon menantu, Yuna segera memeluk Konan yang ia sudah percayai untuk menjadi pendamping putra sulungnya.

"Okaa-sama.." memeluk calon mertua, Konan terpaksa harus menampilkan senyum secantik mungkin. Bukannya gak ikhlas dipeluk calon mertua, calon kakak ipar yang memliki dada besar itu menatapnya tajam. So? Ia harus menampakan sikap baiknya didepan mertua. Dibelakang mertua? Heh! Si dada besar dan Konan pasti akan adu ejekan dan berakhir dengan sebuah kertas yang membekap mulut Jennifer.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Konan-chan?" Yuna menarik Konan untuk duduk disampingnya dimeja makan.

"Baik kaa-sama.."

"Panggil mama aja Konan-chan~"

Melirik ke Jennifer, Konan tersenyum sinis, lalu kembali menatap calon mertua. "Baik mama.."

"Uhh~ kau memang manis~"

"Cih! Model kayak cewe berandalan gitu dijadiin menantu.." sindir Jennifer menatap tajam Konan.

Tersenyum manis(baca: menyeramkan) Konan menoleh ke Jennifer. "Nee ada bicara sesuatu? Tidak? Bagus lah.." Dan Konan pun membuang mukanya.

Mengabaikan kata-kata Konan, Jennifer menoleh keseeorang yang baru datang ke ruang makan.

"Ah! Itachi-kun!"

Mendengar teriakan kaget Jennifer, sontak seisi ruangan menoleh ke sang objek yang kepalanya ia kompres dengan batu es.

"Ohayou Itachi-sama.." seluruh pelayan menunduk hormat pada Itachi.

"Hn, ohayou.." Itachi melewati para pelayan dan segera duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Deidara kebetulan kursi disebelahnya kosong langsung diserobot Itachi. Menoleh ke teman sekolahnya, Itachi mengkedipkan matanya menggoda Deidara, membuat Dei blushing.

"EHEM!"

Dei langsung memasang wajah seperti biasa saat Gaara yang kini melototinya. Sedangkan Itachi terkikik geli berhasil menggoda pujaan hatinya(dulu). Dia tidak mau mata-mata Sasori-Gaara- mengadukan kelakuannya jika bertemu dengan Itachi pada Sasori.

Semuanya pun kembali melakukan kegiatannya tadi, sebelum para chef mengantarkan sarapan untuk keluarga besar ini.

"TEME!"

DUAK!

Hening..

Hening..

He-

"AW!"

Semua yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut menatap prihatin Sasuke yang terbaring dilantai dengan sebuah jejak kaki diperutnya. Tak perlu ditanya, semuanya tau kalau pelaku dari jejak kaki itu adalah, Naruto.

Berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki, Naruto menarik lengan bajunya. Ia sungguh kesal dengan si bungsu Uchiha. Udah di kasih ciuman 'selamat pagi', 'olahraga pagi', bahkan sudah berjalan-jalan pagi dan sekarang ia minta 'sarapan pagi'? Yang benar saja!

Berdiri didepan Sasuke, Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan telunjuk kanannya. "KAU! MESUM! SUDAH KU KASIH CIUMAN, BIARIN LU NGEGRAEP-GRAEP GUA! SEKARANG LU MAU YANG LEBIH?! GAK CUKUP APA DUA HARI YANG LALU KITA-HMMP!"

Kyuubi menarik nafas lega, untung ia datang tepat pada waktunya. Kalau terlambat saja, entah apa yang akan dikatakan adik bodohnya ini.

"KYUU!"

Menoleh ke dalam ruang makan, mata Kyuubi melebar. Semuanya ada disana, keluarga besarnya, dan juga..

"YAHIKO!"

Bagai badai yang lewat, Kyuubi menghampiri Yahiko dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sampai-sampai Itachi tak sempat menangkap tunangannya yang kini berpelukan dengan Yahiko bagai teletubies.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini duduk dan terdiam melihat ruang makan yang rame banget, Naruto berlari ke Gaara dan lainnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau sepupunya mau datang ke istana setelah dua tahun mereka tak ke rumahnya lagi.

Berkumpul dengan sang kakak, kali ini Sasuke harus menahan untuk tidak meng-amaterasu-kan seluruh sepupu Naruto, begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Maaf menunggu lama!"

Seorang chef berbadan tambun dengan tato spiral di pipinya membuka pintu dapur dan menyuruh para pelayan mengantarkan sarapan pagi special pada Namikaze dan tamu-tamunya.

Setelah semua menu sudah berada didepan mata mereka, dan Minato sudah mempersilahkan untuk memulai makan, KyuuNaru cs langsung berhamburan mengambil menu yang mereka suka tak menghiraukan Uchiha dan Namikaze(Yakato) tercengang dengan keributan yang terjadi.

Bahkan tadinya Gaara dan Naruto yang akrab tiba-tiba berkelahi saat memperebutkan makanan yang mereka ingin makan. Sontak, ruang makan yang tadi bersih dan tenang kini berantakan dengan keributan yang luar biasa yang dilakukan KyuuNaru cs.

Kushina dan Minato yang sudah menebak ini akan terjadi(lagi dan lagi) hanya diam dan melanjutkan makan mereka.

Sasuke yang merasa kalau perutnya memang sudah harus diisi karena para cacing sudah berdemo ria, langsung menoleh keseluruh menu yang ada meja makan. Lalu matanya tertuju pada sepotong daging panggang yang ada ditengah meja.

Berdiri, Sasuke mencoba mengambil menu yang ia makan, tapi sebuah tangan sudah menggapai menu yang ia mau. Saat mendongakan kepalanya, Sasuke menatap tajam sang pelaku, Yota.

"Gua duluan!"

Yota menarik piring tersebut, Sasuke tak terima, ia melempar kunai hingga hampir terkena tangan Yota yang sontak kembali menaruh piring itu kembali –menghindari kunai Sasuke.

"Aku melihatnya duluan,"

Perang deathglare pun terjadi.

"Tapi itu babi loh, Sasu-chan~"

"Biarin.. Aku mau,"

"Tapi nanti kau gendut loh~"

"Aku bisa kurus lagi,"

"Nanti kena koresterol loh~"

"Masalah?"

"Nanti-

"RIBUT LU PADA!"

Bosan melihat perdebatan tak guna seperti itu, Itachi langsung menyambar daging panggang tersebut.

"KERIPUT!" Itachi menoleh ke dua boah yang tadi perang deathglare, lalu ia pun mengabaikan mereka dan memakan daging rebutannya dari dua bocah tersebut.

"Gochisousama.." Kushina menyelesaikan sarapannya.

TWITCH!

Kedutan besar bersarang dikepala sang Ratu, ruang makannya yang tadi bersih kini sudah seperti kapal pecah. Piring pecah, makanan dilempar-lempar, dinding banyak tertancap kunai dan anak-anak yang masih bererebut menu kesukaan mereka.

Merasa kalau mereka sedang ditatap tajam, Naruto, Kyuubi, Gaara, Neji, Kankurou, Temari, Deidara, Yahiko, Konan, Itachi, Sasuke dan Yota langsung menoleh ke sang Ratu yang kini mengibarkan rambutnya seperti sembilan ekor dan aura yang sangat pekat.

Dalam hitungan detik, mereka kembali duduk rapi dan makan dengan lahap.

"Kan enak kalau gitu," Kushina tersenyum manis(baca: MENGERIKAN!)

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Gochisousama.." ucap mereka serentak menyelesaikan makanan mereka.

Meneguk segelas jus orangenya yang terakhir, Dei langsung menatap binar sepupu-sepupunya. Merasa kalau salah satu sepupunya seperti mempunyai rencana, seluruhnya menoleh ke Deidara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita liburan di…" semuanya mengharap yang paling bagus, "Ke…" semuanya berkedip mengharap yang mereka inginkan dikabulkan Dei, "SUNAGAKURE!"

"HOORREEE~!"

Teriakan 'hore' yang menggemparkan ruang makan itu membuat seluruh orang disana menutup telinganya.

Kyuubi berlompat-lompat ria, keinginannya dikabulkan Kami-sama.

"AKU AKAN MAKAN APEL SEPUASNYA!"

Semuanya langsung berdiri dan pergi dari ruang makan, meninggalkan para orangtua yang ada disana dan juga si putri sulung Namikaze, Jennifer. Beberapa saat terdiam, sampai seorang koki datang dan memberikan mereka makanan penutup.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, mereka pergi ke Sunagakure? Secara-

"Biarlah.." potong Kushina tidak akan membiarkan kakak iparnya mengatakan hal yang mengerikan.

"Tapi, disana-

"Oh ayolah~ biarkan Kyuubi melihatnya sendiri aniki.." potong Minato tak membiarkan kakaknya mengatakan hal yang ingin membuatnya tertawa.

"Aku tidak ikut campur.. Aku sudah akan mengatakannya, tapi kalian memotong kata-kata ku.." gerutu Yakato, ia berdiri dan keluar dari ruang makan.

Jennifer menaikan alisnya, kenapa ayahnya kesal?

"Minato-jiisan.." Panggil si gadis berdada besar ini.

"Ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Sunagakure?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya.. Sunagakure lagi musim kemarau.. Jadi kau tau kan?"

"Ah~" Ingat Jennifer, lalu raut wajahnya berubah menjadi aneh. "Ta-tapi! Kyuu akan ke-

"Biar saja~. Sekali-sekali tidak bertemu kekasihnya tercinta tak apa kan?" potong Kushina.

"Tapi-

"Sstt~ Ayo habiskan puding ini," Kushina menyodorkan puding besar kehadapan Jennifer, membuat Jennifer menelan ludahnya. "Lupakan saja diet mu," Kushina tersenyum mengerikan.

"Aa-HUMP!" mulut Jennifer pun tersumpal puding besar.

"Hihi~" sedangkan pelakunya hanya terkikik geli.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Kyuubi, Naruto dan sepupunya plus Uchiha telah sampai di Sunagakure. Turun dari pesawat pribadi milik Sabaku, mereka –khususnya Kyuubi- berlari keluar dari bandara dan senyum lebar pun menghiasi wajah mereka terlebih lagi Kyuubi.

"APEL AKU DA-

WWUUSH~

-tang.."

Hening..

Hening..

Hening..

"Kyuu-nii?" panggil Naru melihat Kyuubi yang mendadak jadi patung. "Nii-chan!" Naru menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuubi agar sadar dan akhirnya, Kyuubi pun sadar.

Wajah Kyuubi yang tadi tersenyum lebar mendadak sendu dan lesu. "Kyuu?" Itachi menepuk kepala Kyuubi, "Ada apa?"

Kyuubi menatap tunangannya, "Kenapa kalian tidak bilang.." semuanya menaikan aliis, "..kalau.." Gaara menyadari sesuatu, "SUNA LAGI MUSIM KEMARAU!"

Kistune pun mengamuk, membuat seluruh orang pada berlari ketakutan, kecuali Naruto. Anak rubah itu malah diam memandangi kota Suna yang sudah gelap dan dipenuhi pasir dan udaranya cukup panas. Gersang.

"Mana pohonnya? Kok pasir semua.."

Mengabaikan kakak, sepupunya dan Uchiha yang berlari menghindari Kyuubi, Naruto malah santai berjalan saat sebuah mobil limossin berlambang kota Suna datang, ia pun naik dan menyuruh sopir itu jalan, membiarkan keluarganya dan Uchiha cengok melihat ia yang sama sekali tak peduli.

"NARUTO!"

Mobil berlambang kota Suna pun menjauh dan meninggalkan sang keluarga kerajaan dan Uchiha yang kini memasang wajah dendam pada Naruto.

.

* * *

**～つづく～**

* * *

～To Be Continue～

* * *

Gaje? =='

Mudah2an nggak..

Tak ada kata-kata yang ingin Ryuu katakan, kecuali~

**Mind to review? ***nadah tangan*


End file.
